quimica perfecta
by Vivio Takamachi Harlaown
Summary: ninguna de las dos adolescentes está preparada para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios y estereotipos que amenazan con separarles?
1. Prologo

QUIMICA PERFECTA

**.**

**.**

Los chicos del instituto Fairfield, en los suburbios de mit-childa, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Fate Testarossa y la pandillera Nanoha Takamachi se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguna de las dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios y estereotipos que amenazan con separarles?

**.**

Continuara…

Hola lectores(as) traigo aquí una pequeña adaptación de un libro que en verdad me encanto mucho y después decidí adaptar a mi pareja anime favorita a este libro así que espero les guste

Y si quieren dejar comentarios criticas o cualquier cosa dejar un review pliss


	2. 1 Fate

QUIMICA PERFECTA

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1.**

fate

Todo el mundo sabe que soy perfecta. Mi vida es perfecta, la ropa que visto es perfecta e incluso mi familia es perfecta. Y me he dejado la piel en guardar apariencias y hacer que los demás lo crean así, aunque todo sea una farsa. Esta imagen de ensueño se desvanecería si saliese la verdad a la luz.  
>Estoy en pie frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, mientras la<br>música suena a todo volumen en los altavoces, y por tercera vez, tengo que borrar la raya torcida que he trazado en el parpado interior. Me tiemblan las manos, maldita sea. El comienzo del último curso del instituto y el rencuentro con mi novia, después de un verano separadas, no son motivos para angustiarme de esta manera, pero hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero, el rizador de pelo ha empezado a echar humo antes de dejar de funcionar. Luego se me ha caído el botón de mi camisa favorita. Y ahora el lápiz de ojos parece haber cobrado vida. Si pudiera elegir, me quedaría en la cama todo el día, comiendo galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.  
>-fate baja -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo sin que apenas pueda oírla. Mi primer impulso es no hacerle caso, pero eso no me ha traído otra cosa que discusiones, dolores de cabeza y más gritos.<br>- Ahora mismo bajo -respondo, esperando que el lápiz de ojos me de tregua y pueda acabar por fin.  
>Tras conseguirlo, lanzo el lápiz de ojos al armario y compruebo mi aspecto en el espejo hasta tres veces. Acto seguido, apago el equipo de música y bajo corriendo al vestíbulo. Mi madre me espera al final de nuestra espléndida escalera para estudiar mi atuendo. Me pongo recta. Lo sé. Lo sé. Tengo 18 años y no me tiene que importar lo que opine mi madre de mí, pero no sabéis lo que es vivir en casa de los testarossa. Mi madre tiene ansiedad, y no es el tipo de ansiedad que se pueda controlar fácilmente con la ingesta de unas pastillas de color azul. Y cuando ella se estresa, todos los que estamos alrededor sufrimos las consecuencias. Creo que esa es la razón por la que mi padre se marcha a trabajar antes de que se despierte, para no tener que lidiar con... bueno con ella.<p>

- Los pantalones son horribles, pero me encanta el cinturón -confiesa, señalando ambas prendas con el dedo índice-. Y ese ruido al que llamas música me estaba provocando jaqueca. Menos mal que la has apagado.  
>- Buenos días a ti también, mamá -respondo antes de bajar los últimos escalones y darle un beso en la mejilla.<p>

El olor de su perfume es tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar cuando me acerco a ella. Lleva un vestido de Ralf Lauren de tenis que le hace parecer una ricachona. Pero, claro, nadie se atrevería a señalar a Precia testarossa con el dedo y criticar su vestimenta.

- Te he comprado uno de esos bollos que tanto te gustan para tu primer día de instituto -añade tras mostrar la bolsa que escondía en la espalda.  
>- No gracias -contesto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando a mi hermana- ¿Donde está Alicia?<br>- En la cocina.  
>- ¿Ha llegado ya su nueva cuidadora?<br>- Se llama linith, y no, no llega hasta dentro de una hora.  
>- ¿Le has dicho que la lana le provoca picores? ¿Y qué le tirará del pelo en cuanto se despiste? -pregunto.<p>

Mi hermana no soporta la sensación de la lana al contacto con la piel y suele hacérselo saber a los demás mediante pistas no verbales. Ahora le ha dado por tirar del pelo a los demás, y ya ha causado algún que otro desastre. Los desastres en mi casa son tan frecuentes como los accidentes de tráfico, así que es de vital importancia evitarlos.

- Sí y sí. Le he soltado un buen sermón a tu hermana esta mañana, fate. Si sigue dando guerra, llegara un día en que no haya cuidadoras dispuestas a encargarse de ella.  
>Me dirijo a la cocina. No me apetece escuchar a mi madre una y otra vez de los arrebatos de ira de Alicia. Mi hermana está sentada en la mesa, en su silla de ruedas, intentado comerse su comida triturada, porque aunque tenga 20 años, sus limitaciones físicas no le permiten masticar y tragar como el resto de la gente. Como de costumbre, se ha manchado de comida la barbilla, los labios y las mejillas.<p>

- Oye Alicia -digo inclinándome hacia ella y limpiándole la cara con una servilleta.- Es mi primer día de clase. Deséame suerte.

Mi hermana extiende sus vacilantes brazos y me lanza una sonrisa ladeada. Me encanta cuando sonríe.

- ¿Quieres que te de un abrazo? -le pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta de antemano.

El médico nos dice que cuanto más interactuemos con Alicia, mejor se sentirá.  
>Mi hermana asiente. La estrecho entre mis brazos procurando que no pueda alcanzarme el pelo con las manos. Cuando me incorporo, mi madre suelta un grito ahogado. Para mí, es como el silbato del árbitro que detiene el curso de mi vida.<p>

- fate no puedes ir al instituto así.  
>- ¿Así como?<br>- Mírate la camiseta -insiste negando con la cabeza y dejando sacar un suspiro de desesperación.

Bajo la mirada y veo una enorme mancha húmeda en mi camiseta de Calvin Klein. Ups. La baba de Alicia. Un simple vistazo a la fatigosa expresión en la cara de mi hermana me dice lo que no puede expresar con palabras.

- No pasa nada -digo, aunque en el fondo creo que ha arruinado mi aspecto perfecto.

Mi madre humedece una toallita de papel en el fregadero y frota la mancha a conciencia, con una expresión ceñuda. Me hace sentir como si tuviera 2 años.

- Sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate.  
>- Mamá, sólo es melocotón -digo andándome con pies de plomo para que mi respuesta no desencadene un autentico combate a gritos. Lo último que quiero es hacer que mi hermana se sienta peor.<p>

- Es una mancha de melocotón. No querrás que la gente piense que descuidas tu aspecto.  
>- Vale -cedo. Ojalá este fuera uno de los días buenos de mi madre, de esos en los que no me fastidia por tonterías.<p>

Le doy un beso a mi hermana en la frente para asegurarme que no piense que me he enfadado con ella por mancharme de baba.

- Te veo después de clase -digo intentando mantener el entusiasmo matinal- Acabaremos nuestra partida de damas.

Subo los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llego a mi habitación, miro el reloj .Oh no. Son las 7:30. Mi mejor amiga, carim, se va a poner como loca si llego tarde a recogerla.  
>Cojo una bufanda azul cielo del armario; estoy segura que me servirá. Si la coloco estratégicamente puede que nadie repare en la mancha.<br>Cuando bajo de nuevo la escalera, mi madre me espera en el vestíbulo para estudiar mi aspecto por segunda vez.

- Me encanta la bufanda.  
>¡Uf!<br>Al pasar por su lado, me pone el bollo en la mano.  
>- Cómetelo por el camino.<p>

Acepto el dulce. Mientras me acerco al coche, le hinco el diente sin mucho entusiasmo. Por desgracia, no es un bollo de arándanos, mi favorito. Es de plátano, pero está demasiado cocido. Me recuerda a mí, con aspecto exterior perfecto pero hecho papilla por dentro.

**.**

Continuara…

E aquí el primer capítulo narrado por fate y si los personajes estarán muy OoC pero como es adaptación y fate me pareció mejor para este papel jeje y a esperar la parte de nanoha :D

bueno como veo que les gusto y ya tenia adaptado este capitulo decidí subirlo rapido espero y les guste :D

Si quieren dejar comentarios, criticas o cualquier cosa dejar un review plis

Pd: si quieren descargar el libro en pdf les dejo el link

http: / www. megaupload. com / ?d=RXGEBFV9 (quitar los espacios)

bueno eso es todo por hahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. 2 nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

2. Nanoha

- Levántate, Nanoha.

Tras fulminar a mi hermano pequeño con la mirada, escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Desde que comparto la habitación con mis hermanos, de once y quince años, el único momento de intimidad del que dispongo es el poco que me proporciona la cabecera.

- Déjame en paz, kyoya -le espeto a través de la almohada- No me hagas escándalo.  
>- No te estoy haciendo escándalo. Mamá me ha dicho que te despierte para que no llegues tarde al instituto<p>

El último curso. Debería sentirme orgullosa de ser el primer miembro de la familia Takamachi que terminara el instituto. Sin embargo, cuando eso ocurra, empezará una nueva época para mí. La universidad es sólo un sueño. Este último curso será como una fiesta de jubilación de un hombre de 75 años. Sabes que sirves para algo, pero todos esperan que te retires.

- Me he puesto la ropa nueva -dice kyoya en un tono de voz rebosante de orgullo, aunque me llegue algo apagado por culpa de la almohada- Las nenas no podrán resistirse a este machote latino.  
>- Me alegro por ti -mascullo.<br>- Mamá ha dicho que te tire encima este jarro de agua si no te levantas.

¿Era mucho pedir algo de intimidad? Cojo la almohada y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Impacta directamente contra kyoya, que acaba empapado de agua

- ¡Imbécil! -me grita- ¡Es la única ropa nueva que tengo!

Oigo el ataque de risa a través de la puerta de la habitación. Miyuki, mi otra hermana, ríe como una hiena histérica hasta que Kyoya se abalanza sobre ella. Me quedo observando la discusión que acaba convirtiéndose en una descontrolada pelea en la que ambos se propinan patadas y puñetazos.  
>Son buenos luchadores, pienso con orgullo mientras veo la trifulca. Sin embargo, como la hermana mayor de la casa, mi deber es detener la pelea. Cojo a mi hermano por el cuello de la camisa, pero me tropiezo con la pierna de Miyuki y los 3 acabamos en el suelo.<br>Antes de poder levantarme, siento un chorro de agua gélida bajándome por la espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mamá, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, empapándonos a todos con un cubo de agua suspendido sobre nuestras cabezas. Su sueldo no es nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco necesitamos mucho.

- Levántense -exige con una actitud desafiante.  
>- Mierda, mamá -dice Kyoya poniéndose de pie.<p>

Mi madre se empapa los dedos con el agua gélida que queda en el cubo y le salpica la cara a mi hermano. Miyuki estalla en carcajadas y de repente recibe la misma reprimenda que Kyoya - ¿Aprenderán alguna vez?  
>- ¿Algo más que añadir Miyuki? -pregunta ella.<br>- No mamá -contesta mi hermana, enderezándose como un soldado.  
>- ¿Y tú Kyoya? ¿Se te ocurre alguna grosería más por soltar por esa boquita? -pregunta sumergiendo la mano en el agua como señal de advertencia.<br>- No, mamá -repite el soldado numero 2.  
>- ¿Y qué hay de ti Nanoha? -dice mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.<br>- ¿Qué? Yo intentaba separarles -contesto inocentemente con una sonrisa irresistible.  
>Ella me rocía la cara con agua.<p>

- Esto es por no haberlos separado antes. Ahora vístete, y ustedes también, y vengan a desayunar antes de ir al colegio.  
>Y eso que le he dedicado mi sonrisa más irresistible.<p>

- En el fondo nos adoras -le grito mientras abandona la habitación.

Tras una ducha rápida, regreso a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pillo a Miyuki con uno de mis pañuelos estilo bandana en la cabeza y se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Se lo arranco y le advierto:

- No vuelvas a tocar esto Miyuki.  
>- ¿Por qué no? -pregunta con sus ojos inocentes.<p>

Para Miyuki, tan solo es una bandana. Para mí, es un símbolo del presente y de lo que nunca seré en el futuro. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicárselo a una niña de once años? Ella sabe lo que soy. La sed de venganza y represalia me empujaron a entrar en este círculo, y ahora no hay manera de salir de él. Pero antes muerta que uno de mis hermanos se deje engañar.  
>Estrujo la bandana con el puño.<p>

-Miyuki, no toques mis cosas. Sobre todo si son de los Latino Blood.  
>- Me gusta el rojo y negro.<br>Esto es lo último que necesito escuchar.

- Si vuelvo a pillarte con esto puesto, lucirás el negro y el morado, pero en tu cara -le advierto- ¿Lo has entendido, enana?  
>- Sí, entiendo -contesta encogiéndose de hombros.<p>

Me pregunto si realmente lo ha entendido al verla marcharse de la habitación dando saltitos. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello mientras saco la camiseta negra y los vaqueros raídos y desgastados del armario. Cuando me ato la bandana a la cabeza, oigo a mi madre que me grita desde la cocina: - nanoha, ven a desayunar antes de que se enfríe la comida. Vamos, date prisa.  
>- Ya voy -contesto<br>Nunca entenderé por qué le da tanta importancia a la comida.  
>Mis hermanos ya están hincándole el diente al desayuno cuando entro en la cocina. Abro la nevera para echar un vistazo a ver que hay dentro.<br>- Siéntate.  
>- Mamá, sólo voy a coger...<br>- No cogerás nada, Nanoha, siéntate. Somos una familia y vamos a desayunar como una.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, cierro la puerta del frigorífico y tomo asiento junto a Miyuki. Ser miembro de una familia unida tiene a menudos sus desventajas. Mi madre coloca frente a mí un plato colmado de huevos y tortillas de maíz. 

- ¿Acaso importa? -mascullo mientras cojo una tortilla y entonces levanto la miraba para ver su reacción. Esta fregando los platos de espaldas a mí.  
>- No.<p>

Me pongo la chaqueta negra de cuero, tengo que salir de aquí. Doy un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me disculpo por haberle estropeado el desayuno. Salgo de casa preguntándome cómo voy a arreglármelas para conseguir a Kyoya y Miyuki un destino mejor y no acaben como yo. Vaya una maldita ironía.  
>En la calle veo a unos cuantos chicos con bandana del mismo color que la mía y que me dirigen el saludo de los Latino Blood: se golpean el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, 2 veces, manteniendo el dedo anular doblado.<br>Antes de subirme a la moto, les devuelvo el saludo a pesar de que me consume la rabia por dentro. Si quieren a una tipa dura como miembro de su banda, la van a tener. Me he metido tanto en el papel que represento, que a veces me sorprendo a mí misma.

- Nanoha, espera -me implora una voz de chica que me resulta familiar.

Suzuka Tsukimura, mi vecina y ex novia, se acerca corriendo a mí.

- Hola Suzuka -farfullo.  
>- ¿Qué tal si me llevas al insti?<p>

La minifalda negra deja al descubierto unas piernas increíbles y la camiseta ajustada realza unos pechos pequeños pero preciosos. Hubo una vez en la que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ella, pero eso fue antes del verano pasado, cuando la pillé en la cama con otra tía, o en el coche... da lo mismo

- Venga Nanoha, no muerdo... a no ser que tú quieras que lo haga.

Suzuka es mi chica Latino Blood. Seamos o no pareja, debemos cubrirnos las espaldas. Es nuestro código.

- Sube -digo

Suzuka se sube a la moto de un salto, y mientras me abraza con fuerza el torso, acaba colocándome deliberadamente las manos sobre los muslos. Sin embargo, no surte el efecto que espera. ¿Qué piensa, qué he olvidado todo lo que pasó? De ningún modo. Mi pasado define lo que soy en mi presente. Intento concentrarme en mi último año en Fairfield, en el aquí y ahora. Aunque es muy difícil hacerlo porque, por desgracia, lo más probable cuando termine el instituto, es que el futuro que me espera sea tan jodido como el presente.

**.**

Continuara…

Y bien espero y les guste este segundo capítulo ahora vemos a una nanoha muy diferente a la de siempre y a Suzuka seguro no se la esperaban ver así una latino blood

Aclaraciones:

Para los que no se hayan leído el libro

Los latino blood se dicen son latinos que viven en los estados unidos de ahí que sean "_latino blood_" que es sangre latina

Kyoya es el mayor (15 años)

Y Miyuki la menor (11 años)

También quiero aclarar que no voy a adaptar todo el libro (a menos que quieran claro) tratare de adaptar solo algunas partes

Bueno solo eso por ahora

Y antes de que se me olvide quiero darles las gracias a los que comentan porque sus comentarios son los que me animan a continuar y así saber si les va gustando

bueno eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

recuerden dejar reviews aunque sea para decirme que no les gusta


	4. 3 fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**By:Vivio Takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

3. Fate

- El pelo se me encrespa siempre que monto en este coche, Carim. Cada vez que bajo la capota parece que me ha pasado un tornado por encima -le comento a mi mejor amiga mientras atravesamos Vine de camino al instituto Fairfield en mi nuevo descapotable plateado- Es que el aspecto es todo.

Mis padres me han enseñado ciertos lemas que ahora rigen mi vida. Esta es la razón por la que no tuve ninguna objeción cuando mi padre me ofreció el BMW como excesivo regalo de cumpleaños hace un par de semanas.

- Vivimos a 30minutos de la ciudad de los vientos -señala Carim, que se entretiene sosteniendo la mano en el aire mientras yo conduzco- Mid-childa no es una ciudad conocida por su apacible clima. Además, Fate, pareces una diosa griega con un peinado rubio salvaje. Sólo estás nerviosa porque estás a punto de ver a yûno

Desvío la mirada hacia la foto en forma de corazón que hay sobre el salpicadero, en la que salimos yûno y yo.

- La gente puede cambiar en un verano.  
>- Pero la distancia refuerza el cariño en una relación -responde Carim- Tú eres la capitana de las animadoras y él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Si vosotros 2 no estáis destinados a estar juntos, es que el mundo se encamina a su fin.<p>

Durante el verano yûno me llamó unas cuantas veces desde la cabaña de su familia, donde fue a pasar unos días con sus colegas, pero ahora no sé en qué punto está nuestra relación. Anoche regresó a mid-childa.

- Me encantan esos vaqueros -dice Carim, observado mis pantalones descoloridos con corte brasileño-. Te los pediré prestados cuando menos te los esperes.  
>- A mi madre no le gustan nada -digo antes de detenerme en un semáforo e intentar domar mis rizos rubios alisándome el pelo con la mano-. Dice que parece que los haya comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.<br>- ¿Le has dicho que el gintage está de moda?  
>- Sí, claro, como si escuchara lo que digo. Apenas me prestaba atención cuando le pregunté sobre la nueva cuidadora.<p>

Nadie sabe lo que es vivir en mi casa. Por suerte, puedo contar con Carim. Puede que no lo comprenda todo, pero al menos sabe lo suficiente para escucharme y guardar el secreto de mis asuntos familiares. Aparte de Yûno, Carim es la única persona que conoce a mi hermana.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a la anterior cuidadora? -pregunta Carim mientras abre el estuche de los CDs.  
>- Alicia le arrancó un buen mechón de pelo.<br>- Uy.

Entro en el aparcamiento del instituto pensando más en mi hermana que en la carretera. Las ruedas del coche chirrían cuando freno en seco al ver que casi impacto con unas chicas montadas en una moto. Pensaba que había un espacio libre para aparcar.

- Cuidado niña –dice Suzuka Tsukimura, la chica que veo en la parte de atrás de la moto, y que ahora me enseña el dedo medio.

Es obvio que no presto mucha atención en clase de educación vial cuando hablaron de la violencia en la carretera.

- Lo siento -grito para que puedan oírme por encima del rugido de la moto-. Pensaba que no había nadie aparcando.

Entonces me doy cuenta a quién pertenece la moto. La conductora se da la vuelta, con una mirada enfadada en sus ojos azules y una bandana roja y negra. Me hundo en el asiento del conductor tanto como puedo.

- ¡Joder! es Nanoha Takamachi -digo, haciendo una mueca.  
>- Joder, Fate-añade Carim en voz baja-. Me gustaría vivir para ver nuestra graduación, así que sal aquí antes de que decida matarnos a las 2.<p>

Nanoha me fulmina con la mirada diabólica mientras baja el caballete de su moto. ¿Acaso va a plantarme cara? Busco la marcha atrás, moviendo desesperadamente la palanca de cambios de un lado a otro. Desde luego, no me sorprende que mi padre me haya comprado un coche con marchas sin tomarse la molestia de enseñarme cómo manejarlas. Nanoha da un paso hacia el coche. Mi instinto me dice que salga de allí y eche a correr, como si estuviera atrapada en las vías del tren y viera la locomotora aproximándose directamente hacia mí. Miro a Carim, quien está demasiado ocupada buscando en el bolso. ¿Está de coña o qué?

- No consigo poner la maltita marcha atrás. Necesito ayuda. ¿Qué estás buscando? -le pregunto  
>- Pues… nada. Sólo intento no mirarles a los ojos a los Latino Blood. Date prisa, ¿quieres? -dice Carim entre dientes-. Además, yo sólo sé conducir coches automáticos.<p>

Tras conseguir poner la marcha atrás con un fuerte estruendo, las ruedas de mi coche chirrían mientras hago maniobras correspondientes y busco otra plaza de aparcamiento. Después de dejar el coche en la zona oeste. Lejos de un pandillero cuya reputación atemorizaría al más duro de los jugadores de fútbol del instituto, Carim y yo subimos los escalones que llevan al instituto Fairfield. Por desgracia, Nanoha Takamachi y el resto de sus compinches nos esperan en la entrada principal.

- No te detengas -masculla Carim- Haz lo que quieras, pero no los mires a los ojos.

Cuando Nanoha Takamachi se coloca frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso, se que va a resultar muy difícil seguir el consejo de Carim. ¿Cuál era la frase que debía entonarse justo antes de morir?

- Eres una pésima conductora -dice Nanoha con su acento latino, adoptando una pose de macho ibérico.

La chica tiene el cuerpo musculoso y el rostro impecable, casi podría pasar por una modelo de DKNY, pero la expresión de su rostro es más bien de las que aparecen en las fotografías de los más buscados en las comisarías. Los chicos de la zona norte no se relacionan con los chicos de la zona sur. No es que nos creamos mejores que ellos, pero somos diferentes. Hemos crecido en la misma ciudad, pero en zonas completamente diferentes. Nosotros vivimos en grandes casas al lado del lago más grande de la ciudad, y ellos viven cerca de las vías del tren. Nosotros nos vestimos, hablamos y actuamos de otro modo. Nuestro aspecto es distinto. No quiero decir ni que sea algo bueno ni malo, pero así funcionan las cosas en Fairfield. He de admitir que la mayoría de las chicas de la zona sur me tratan como lo hace Suzuka Tsukimura… me detestan por lo que soy, o mejor dicho, por lo que creen que soy.  
>La mirada de Nanoha me recorre lentamente el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, antes de detenerse de nuevo en la cara. No es la primera vez que una chica me mira de esa forma, pero nunca lo habían hecho como lo está haciendo Nanoha, tan descaradamente… y tan cerca. Siento que empiezo a ruborizarme.<p>

- La próxima vez, mira bien por dónde vas -dice con un tono de voz frío y dominante.

Está intentando intimidarme. Es toda una profesional. No permitiré que se salga con la suya y que gane este jueguito de intimidación, aunque el estómago no deje de darme vueltas. Enderezo los hombros y le lanzo una sonrisa de desprecio, la misma que utilizo para quitarme a la gente de encima.

- Gracias por el consejo.  
>- Si alguna vez necesitas a una Mujer hecha y derecha que te enseñe a conducir, puedo darte algunas clases.<p>

Los silbidos y exclamaciones de sus compinches me sacan de quicio.

- Si fueras una Mujer hecha y derecha, me habrías abierto la puerta en lugar de bloquearme el paso -digo, regodeándome con la respuesta, aunque me flaqueen las rodillas.

Nanoha se aparta, abre la puerta y hace una reverencia como si fuera mi mayordomo. Está riéndose de mí, lo sabe y yo también. Todos lo saben. Echo un vistazo a Carim, que intenta a la desesperada buscar nada en el bolso. Qué ingenua.

- Madura un poco -le suelto a Nanoha.  
>- ¿Como tú? Deja que te diga algo, listilla -contesta ella con brusquedad-. Tú vida no es real, solamente es una farsa, como tú.<br>- Al menos es mejor que vivir la vida de una perdedora -le espeto, esperando que mis palabras le duelan tanto como lo han hecho las suyas-. Como haces tú.

Cojo a mi amiga por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia la puerta abierta. Los silbidos y comentarios nos siguen mientras atravesamos la entrada del instituto. Por fin, dejo escapar el suspiro que he estado reprimiendo y me vuelvo hacia Carim. Mi mejor amiga me está mirando fijamente, los ojos como platos.

- Joder Fate. ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?  
>- ¿Con qué derecho intimida Nanoha Takamachi a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino?<br>- Bueno, puede que ayude el arma que lleva escondida en los pantalones o los colores de su bandana -dice Carim, con un tono de voz cargado de sarcasmo.  
>- No es tan estúpida como para traer un arma al instituto -le contesto-. Y me niego a ser intimidada ni por ella ni por nadie.<p>

Por lo menos en el instituto, que es el único lugar donde puedo fingir mi fachada perfecta porque todos se lo tragan. De repente, me asalta la idea de que estoy a punto de empezar el último curso en Fairfield y cojo a Carim por los hombros zarandeándola.

- Estamos en el último curso -recalco con el mismo entusiasmo que empleo para los números de las animadoras durante los partidos de fútbol.  
>- ¿Y?<br>- Y… empezamos ahora mismo y todo va a ser P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.  
>El timbre suena, bueno, no es exactamente un timbre, porque el consejo de alumnos decidió reemplazarlos por música para anunciar el cambio de clases. Justo ahora, está sonando girlfriend de avril lavigne. Carim avanza por el pasillo.<p>

- Me asegurare de que tengas un funeral P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O, con flores y todo.  
>- ¿Quién ha muerto? -pregunta alguien a nuestra espalda.<p>

Me doy la vuelta. Es Yûno. El sol le ha aclarado el pelo rubio, y luce una sonrisa tan amplia que parece ocuparle toda la cara. Ojalá tuviera un espejo para comprobar que no se me ha corrido el maquillaje. No obstante, estoy segura de que a Yûno no le importaría, ¿o sí? Echo a correr y le doy el más fuerte de los abrazos.

Él me sujeta con firmeza, me besa con dulzura en los labios y se aparta para preguntarme de nuevo:

- ¿Quién ha muerto?  
>- Nadie -contesto- Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que no tenga que ver estar conmigo.<br>- Es fácil hacerlo cuando estás tan guapa -dice y me besa otra vez-. Siento no haberte llamado. Ha sido un coñazo. Tenía que deshacer las maletas y todo eso.

Le sonrío y me alegro de que la distancia que nos separó durante el verano no haya influido en nuestra relación. Parece que el mundo no va a acabarse, al menos por el momento yûno me rodea los hombros con el brazo cuando se abren las puertas del instituto. Nanoha y sus amigos se abren paso a empujones como si estuvieran allí para atracar el centro.

- ¿Por qué se molestan en venir a clase? -masculla Yûno suficiente bajo para que nadie pueda oír el comentario-. De todas maneras, la mayoría abandonara el instituto antes de que acabe el curso.

Mi mirada se cruza brevemente con la de Nanoha, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

- Esta mañana casi choco con la moto de Nanoha Takamashi -le cuento a Yûno en cuanto Nanoha desaparece por el pasillo.  
>- Pues ojala lo hubieras echo.<br>- ¡Yûno! -le regaño.  
>- Por lo menos le hubiera dado un poco de emoción al primer día de clase. Este instituto es un jodido aburrimiento.<p>

¿Aburrimiento? Casi tengo un accidente de coche, una chica de la zona sur me ha mandado a la mierda y he sido acosada por una peligrosa pandillera a las puertas del instituto. Si esto es un anticipo de lo que me espera el resto del año, el insti será todo menos aburrido, eso puedo asegurarlo.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Bueno bueno esta aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero y no se este tornando aburrido e ahora hare unas pequeñas aclaraciones

Seguro se preguntaran porque puse a fate como la porrista y no a nanoha que queda mejor con ese papel pero bueno solo quise darle un cambio y espero y no les moleste y si me gusta mas que fate sea la ruda pero creo que nanoha también se merece sus momentos de ser la ruda de la relación y tambien para darle un giro a las historias jeje

Bueno solo eso quería aclarar asi que aquí me despido

No olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios criticar tomatazos o lo que quieran poner para saber si les va gustando o no

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo


	5. 4 nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

4. Nanoha

Sabía que en algún momento del curso acabaría en el despacho de la nueva directora del instituto, pero no esperaba que ocurriera el primer día de clase. Había oído que la inflexible personalidad que la directora Harlaown demostró en el instituto Milwaukee le había hecho ganarse el puesto de Fairfield. Alguien debe de haberme señalado como la cabecilla porque es mi trasero el que está sentado aquí en lugar de otro Latino Blood. De modo que aquí estoy. Me han hecho salir de clase de gimnasia para que Harlaown pueda sacar pecho y divagar sin tregua acerca de las estrictas normas del instituto. Puedo percibir que esta tanteándome, preguntándose cómo voy a reaccionar ante sus amenazas.  
>- ….y este año hemos contratado a 2 guardias de seguridad a jornada completa que van armados, Nanoha.<p>

Me mira fijamente, intentando intimidarme. Si de acuerdo. Ahora mismo podría decirle que aunque ella sea latina, no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestras calles. Ahora la oigo divagar de donde creció rodeada de pobreza, como yo. Es probable que nunca haya pisado la zona de la ciudad en la que vivo, ni siquiera en coche. Tal vez debería ofrecerme un tour turístico. Se planta ante mí y me dice:

- He prometido al superintendente, así como al comité, que me encargaría personalmente de erradicar la plaga de violencia que se ha extendido por este instituto los últimos años. No dudaré en expulsar a cualquiera que no respete las normas del centro.

No he hecho nada, aparte de divertirme un poco con la diva de las animadoras, y esta tipa está hablando de expulsión. Quizá sepa que ya me expulsaron el año pasado. Aquel incidente hizo que me echaran a patadas 3 días. No fue culpa mía, bueno…no del todo. Hayate tenía la estúpida teoría de que el agua fría no afecta del mismo modo a los pezones de las blancas y a los de las latinas. Nos pillaron en la sala de calderas, mientras discutía con ella después de que hubiera apagado los calentadores de agua. No tuve nada que ver con aquello, aunque me culparon de ello. Hayate intento contar la verdad, pero nuestro antiguo director no le hizo ni caso. Tal vez habría decidido si yo hubiera insistido más. ¿Pero de qué sirve luchar por una causa perdida? Es obvio que fate testarossa es la responsable de que me encuentre hoy aquí. Es evidente que el gilipollas de su novio nunca acabaría en el despacho de Harlaown. Ni de coña. El colega es un jugador de fútbol idolatrado. Incluso si decidiera saltarse las clases y le diera por pelearse con los demás, es probable que Harlaown siguiera besándole el culo. Yûno Scrya no deja de provocarme porque sabe que siempre se sale con la suya. Cuando estoy a punto de tomar represalias, encuentra el modo de escapar o salir corriendo hacia donde están los profesores…profesores que no esperan otra cosa que el momento oportuno para joderme. Uno de estos días….Levanto la cabeza a Harlaown.

- Yo no he empezado ninguna pelea -digo aunque en realidad piense que va siendo hora de acabar con la que tengo pendiente.  
>- Muy bien -responde Aguirre. - He oído que hoy has estado acosando a una estudiante en el aparcamiento.<p>

¿Acaso es culpa mía que el nuevo y brillante BMW de Fate Testarossa haya estado a punto de arrollarme? Durante los últimos 3 años, me las he arreglado para no cruzarme con esa ricachona. El año pasado oí que sacó un aprobado justo en su boletín de notas pero bastó una llamada de sus padres al colegio para que se la subieran a sobresaliente. Esa nota acabaría con sus posibilidades de entrar en una buena universidad. A la porra con toda esa mierda. Si yo consiguiera un aprobado, mi madre me soltaría una cachetada en la mejilla y me daría la tabarra para que estudiara más. Me he partido el lomo para sacar buenas notas, aunque la mayoría de las veces me hayan interrogado sobre el medio que he utilizado para conseguir las respuestas. Como si fuera una copiona. No se trata de entrar en la universidad. Se trata de demostrar que puedo conseguirlo. Si el mundo en el que vivo fuera diferente. Puede que los que viven en la zona sur sean considerados más estúpidos que los que viven en la zona norte, pero eso es una gilipollez. Lo que pasa que no somos tan ricos ni estamos tan obsesionados con las posesiones materiales, ni con entrar en las universidades más caras y prestigiosas del país. La mayoría del tiempo intentamos sobrevivir y siempre tenemos que cubrirnos las espaldas. Puede que la decisión más dura que haya tenido que tomar Fate Testarossa en su vida sea elegir el restaurante donde va a cenar cada noche. La chica se vale del cuerpazo que tiene para manipular a todo aquel que se le acerca.

- ¿Te importaría contarme lo que sucedió en el aparcamiento? Me gustaría oír tu versión -dice Harlaown.

Eso no va a pasar. Hace tiempo que aprendí que mi versión no cuenta.

- Pues esta mañana…. todo fue un malentendido -respondo.

Fate Testarossa no ha entendido que 2 vehículos no caben en una única plaza de aparcamiento. Harlaown que sigue inmóvil frente a mí, se inclina sobre su mesa pulida e impecable.

- Procuremos que los malentendidos no se conviertan en una costumbre, ¿de acuerdo Nanoha?

-está bien. Le digo para que termine con la charla que está dando  
>- De acuerdo Nanoha. Prepárate para tu siguiente clase. Te aseguro que veo todo lo que ocurre en este instituto y seguiré todos tus movimientos. No quiero volver a verte en mi despacho -dice y justo cuando me levanto, me pone la mano en el hombro añadiendo- : solo para que lo sepas, mi objetivo es que todos los alumnos de este instituto tengan éxito. Todos los alumnos Nanoha. Incluida tú, de modo que ya puedes deshacerte de los prejuicios que tengas contra mí. ¿Me entiendes?<br>- Si entiendo -digo, preguntándome al mismo tiempo si cree realmente lo que dice.

Al salir al pasillo me encuentro con una marabunta de alumnos que echan a correr hacia la siguiente clase. No tengo ni idea de a donde se supone que tengo que ir y todavía llevo el chándal. Después de cambiarme en el vestuario, oigo por el altavoz la canción que anuncia el comienzo de la sexta hora. Saco el horario del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Química con la señorita wolkenritter. Genial. Otro hueso duro de roer.

**Continuara…**

Y seguimos con el capitulo 4 ahora vemos que piensa nanoha y los que vienen se ponen mejor

Les aclaro a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja FateYûno y me quede de WTF? O.o pero bueno es el que encaja perfecto con el personaje

bueno no alargo mas esto espero y les este gustando

Recuerden dejar reviews que su opinión me interesa nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Y gracias a los que se toman la molestia de llegar hasta aquí :D


	6. 5 Fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Antes de ir a clase de química, enciendo mi teléfono móvil y llamo a mi casa para saber cómo le va a mi hermana. Linith no está muy contenta porque a Alicia le ha dado un arrebato a la hora comer. Al parecer, a mi hermana no le ha gustado mucho la comida. Y como señal de protesta le ha tirado el bol de yogur al suelo. ¿Era demasiado pedir que mi madre renunciara un solo día de paseo por el club de campo para quedarse en casa en aquella etapa de transición? El verano ya ha acabado, y no puedo estar allí para relevar a las cuidadoras, y que por regla general acaban largándose. Debería estar centrada en mis clases. Ingresar en el alma mater de mi padre, TSAB, es mi principal objetivo porque así podré ir a una universidad que este cerca de casa y no estaré lejos de mi hermana si me necesita. Después de dar a Linith un par de consejos, aspiro una bocanada de aire, fuerzo la sonrisa y entro en clase.

- Eh guapa. Te he guardado un sitio -dice Yûno señalando el taburete que queda a su lado.

El laboratorio está formado por altas mesas de laboratorio, cada una para la capacidad de 2 personas. Eso significa que estaré sentada con Yûno el resto del año y que haremos juntos el temible proyecto de química de último curso. Sintiéndome algo estúpida por pensar que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, tomo asiento en el taburete y saco mi pesado libro de química.

- ¡Eh mira! ¡Takamashi está en nuestra clase! -gritan algunos chicos en la parte de detrás del aula- Nanoha aquí, ven.

Intento no mirar a Nanoha mientras saluda a sus amigos con palmaditas en la espalda y apretones de manos demasiados complicados para ser imitados. Además del gesto, se llaman hermanos entre ellos, muy típico. La presencia de Nanoha atrae las miradas de toda la clase.

- He oído que le arrestaron el fin de semana pasado por uso de metanfetaminas.  
>- ¿En serio?<br>- En serio -dice Yûno, asintiendo con la cabeza y enarcando ambas cejas.

Bueno, no es que me sorprenda la noticia. He oído que Nanoha pasa la mayoría de los fines de semana colocada, trapicheando con drogas o metido en cualquier otra actividad ilegal. La señora Wolkenritter cierra con fuerza la puerta de la clase provocando que todas las miradas abandonen en el acto la parte trasera del aula, donde se sientan Nanoha y sus colegas, y se centren en la parte delantera, donde se encuentra la señora Wolkenritter. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo, y lo lleva recogido en dos trenzas que le caen por los hombros. Es probable que no haya cumplido todavía los 30, pero sus gafas y su perpetua expresión ceñuda la hacen parecer mucho mayor. He oído que tras su primer año como profesora (el cual solo le trajo llantos), ha adoptado una actitud más dura. Al parecer, sus alumnos no respetaban a una profesora que era la suficiente joven como para ser su hermana mayor y su altura no la beneficia mucho que digamos pero cuidadito y ni te atrevas a burlarte de su altura porque te puede ir muy mal.

- Buenos días y bienvenidos al último curso de química -dice antes de sentarse al borde de la mesa y abrir una carpeta-. Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de elegir asientos, sin embargo, yo ya había dispuesto la organización de los mismos, por orden alfabético.

Protestó junto al resto de la clase, pero la señorita Wolkenritter ni se inmuta. Se planta de la primera mesa de laboratorio y dice:

- Alisa Bannings ocupe el primer asiento. Su compañera será Shari Finieno.

- Ginga Nakajima tome asiento aquí. Su compañero será Yuno Scrya

Ginga Nakajima es la segunda capitana del equipo de animadoras. Me lanza una mirada cargada de disculpas antes de sentarse en el taburete que queda al lado de mi novio. A medida que la señora Wolkenritter sigue con lista, los estudiantes van cambiándose a sus asientos asignados sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Nanoha Takamashi-dice la señora Wolkenritter señalando la mesa que queda detrás de Yûno. Miro como ella toma asiento en la plaza asignada.  
>- Fate testarossa -continúa la Sra. Wolkenritter, señalando el taburete que hay a su lado.<p>

¡Ay madre! ¿Ha dicho que a lado de Nanoha Takamashi? ¿Durante todo el curso? De ningún modo, ni de coña, me niego. Lanzo a Yûno una mirada suplicante mientras intento con todas mis fuerzas que no me entre el pánico. Debería de haberme quedado en casa. En la cama, bajo las mantas. Vaya, pues si que me siento intimidada.

La Sra. Wolkenritter levanta la mirada de la lista de clase y observa a Nanoha por encima de las gafas.

Señorita Takamashi, quítese esa gorra en mi clase aplico una política de tolerancia cero. No permitiré que ningún accesorio relacionado con una pandilla entre en mi clase. Y por desgracia, Nanoha su reputación le precede. La directora Harlaown respalda sin reservas esta medida. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Nanoha agacha la mirada antes de quitarse la bandana de la cabeza, revelando un cabello alocado que encaja con la expresión de sus ojos.

-Es para esconder los piojos -le masculla Yûno a Ginga, pero yo lo oigo y Nanoha también.  
>- Vete a la mierda -le dice Nanoha, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Cierra el pico.<br>- Claro, colega -responde Yûno, antes de darse la vuelta-. Ni siquiera saber decir una frase sin soltar un taco.  
>- Ya es suficiente Yûno, Nanoha, siéntate -ordena la Sra. Wolkenritter y dirigiéndose al resto de la clase dice- : esto también va por los demás. No puedo controlar lo que hagan fuera del aula, no obstante en mi clase mando yo -dice, girándose después a Nanoha-. ¿Ha quedado claro?<br>- Sí señora -replica Nanoha en un tono deliberadamente bajo.

La Sra. Wolkenritter continúa con el resto de la lista, mientras yo hago todo lo que puedo para no mirar a los ojos a la tipa que se sienta a mi lado. Me arrepiento de haber dejado el bolso en la taquilla porque ahora podría estar fingiendo buscar nada dentro, tal y como ha hecho carim esta mañana - Qué asco -murmura Nanoha en tono contrariado y ronco. ¿Lo hace a propósito? ¿Cómo voy a explicar a mi madre que tengo de compañera de laboratorio a Nanoha Takamashi? Ay, no, espero que no me eche las culpas de todo eso. Miro a mi novio, quien esta absorto en su conversación con Ginga. Tengo celos. ¿Porque mi apellido no puede ser Nestarossa para poder sentarme junto a él? Seria genial poseer el poder de retroceder en el tiempo y que, solo pronunciar las palabras mágicas, el día empezara de nuevo. Hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo. ¿Acaso cree la Sra. Wolkenritter que es razonable emparejar a la capitana de las animadoras con la tipa más peligrosa del instituto? Esta mujer está delirando. La señora delirios termina por fin de asignar los asientos.

- Se que los estudiantes de último curso creen saberlo todo, pero nunca den por hecho que han triunfado hasta que no sean capaces de tratar las plagas que acechan a la humanidad o hacer que la tierra sea un lugar más seguro en el que vivir. El campo de la química juega un papel crucial en el desarrollo de los fármacos, en los tratamientos de radiación para los enfermos de cáncer, en el uso del petróleo, en el ozono.

Nanoha levanta la mano.

- Nanoha -dice la profesora-. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?  
>- Señora Wolkenritter, ¿está diciendo que nuestro presidente no es un triunfador?<br>- Bueno, lo que digo es… que el dinero y el estatus no lo son todo. Debe utilizar el cerebro para hacer algo para la humanidad o por el planeta en el que vivimos. Entonces, si será un triunfador. Y se habrá ganado mi respeto, que es algo de lo que no puede presumir todo el mundo.  
>- Yo tengo cosas de las que puedo presumir Sra. W. -dice Nanoha. Es evidente que esta divirtiéndose.<p>

La Sra. Wolkenritter sostiene la mano en alto.

- Por favor ahorrémonos los detalles Nanoha.

Niega con la cabeza. Si Nanoha cree que llevarle la contraria a la profesora va a hacer que obtengamos una buena nota, está muy equivocado. Está claro que a la Sra. Wolkenritter no le hacen gracia las listillas y mi compañera ya está en su lista negra.

- Ahora -dice la señora delirios-. Mirad a la persona que se sienta a vuestro lado.

"Cualquier cosa menos eso". Sin embargo, no tengo elección. Miro de nuevo a Yûno, que parece muy contento con la compañera que le ha tocado. Si Ginga no tuviera novio, me estaría cuestionando seriamente por qué se acerca tanto a Yûno y se sacude la melena tantas veces. Deduzco que estoy siendo paranoica.

- Puede que no les guste vuestro compañero -dice la Sra. Wolkenritter- pero deberán estar juntos los próximos 10 meses. Tómense 5 minutos para conocerse, y después deberán presentarlo al resto de la clase. Hablen de lo que han hecho este verano, de cuáles son sus aficiones, o de cualquier otra cosa interesante o peculiar que quizás sus compañeros no sepan de ustedes. Sus cinco minutos empiezan ahora.

Saco la libreta, me pongo en la primera página y se la paso a Nanoha.

- ¿Por qué no escribes cosas sobre ti en mi libreta y yo hago lo mismo en la tuya? Pregunto. Es mejor intentar tener una conversación con ella.

Nanoha asiente, parece estar de acuerdo, aunque observo que se le levantan las comisuras de los labios mientras me pasa su libreta. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o ha pasado de verdad? Aspiro una bocanada de aire, me quito esa idea de la cabeza y escribo con diligencia hasta que la Sra. Wolkenritter da el final de los 5 minutos y se dispone a escuchar las presentaciones de los alumnos.

- Os presento a Ginga Nakajima –empieza Yûno, cuando es su turno de hablar.

Pero yo no oigo el resto de su discurso sobre Ginga y su viaje a Italia y su experiencia en el campamento de baile del verano. En lugar de eso, bajo la mirada a la libreta que Nanoha me ha devuelto y me quedo boquiabierta al reparar en las palabras que ha escrito.

**Continuara…**

Hasta aquí este capítulo ¿qué será lo que nanoha habrá escrito en la libreta de fate? Pues bueno eso será revelado en el próximo capítulo así que no dejen de leer que pronto vendrá lo mejor y habrá más interacción en la relación entre nanoha y fate

Recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que me anima a actualizar rápido y asi saber que les va gustando :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	7. 6 nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6**

6. Nanoha

Vale, puede que no haya decidido jugársela así en esto de las presentaciones. Tal vez escribir en su libreta "Sábado noche. Tú y yo. Clases de conducción y sexo duro" no haya sido una jugada muy inteligente. Y sin embargo, me moría de ganas que a la señorita perfecta se le trabara la lengua con mi presentación. Y ese es precisamente el resultado.

- ¿Señorita testarossa?

Me divierto observando como la Perfección levanta la mirada hacia Wolkenritter. Vaya, es muy buena. Mi compañera domina a la perfección el modo de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones; lo sé porque es algo que yo suelo hacer.

- ¿Sí? -dice fate, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo como la reina de la fiesta.

Me pregunto si esa sonrisa le ha servido alguna vez para librarse de una multa por exceso de velocidad.

- Su turno. Presente a Nanoha a sus compañeros.

Apoyo el codo en la mesa de laboratorio y me dispongo a esperar una presentación, que o bien va a tener que inventarse, o bien le va a obligar a confesar que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí. Repara en mi postura relajada, y por su expresión de ciervo asustado, estoy seguro de que la he dejado sin palabras.

- Os presento a Nanoha Takamashi -empieza con voz de pito. Intento mantener mi fría fachada, mientras ella continúa con su improvisada presentación-. Este verano, cuando no aguardaba en la esquina de la calle para acosar algún inocente, iba de excursión a los calabozos de los alrededores, ya sabéis a que me refiero. Y oculta un deseo que nadie sabría adivinar. De repente, todos se quedan en silencio. Incluso la Sra. Wolkenritter parece intrigada. Joder, incluso yo tengo la sensación de que las palabras que salen de los mentirosos labios de color rosa esmerilado de fate son música para mis oídos.

- Su mayor deseo -continua-, es ir a la universidad y llegar a ser profesor de química, como usted Sra. Wolkenritter.

Sí, claro. Miro a mi amiga rein, a quien parece divertirle el hecho de que una niña pija no tema dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase. Fate me lanza una sonrisa triunfal, segura de que ha ganado esta ronda."Buen intento pija" Me incorporo en la silla mientras la clase sigue en silencio.

- Os presento a Fate Testarossa -empiezo, sabiendo que todas las miradas recaen sobre mí-. Este verano se ha dedicado a ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva para ampliar su vestuario, y se gastó el sueldo de papá en una operación de cirugía estética para realzar sus, ejem, cualidades.

Puede que no sea lo que ella ha escrito, pero seguro que se acerca a la realidad. A diferencia de la presentación que ella ha hecho para mí. Reparo en las risitas de mis colegas en la parte posterior de la clase. Fate se ha quedado de piedra a mi lado, como si mis palabras hubieran herido su apreciado ego. Fate testarossa está acostumbrada a que los demás le hagan la pelota y puede que necesite a alguien que le abra los ojos. En realidad, le estoy haciendo un favor. Lo que no sabe es que aun no he acabado con su presentación.

- Su mayor deseo -añado, obteniendo la misma reacción que ha conseguido ella, durante la presentación que ha hecho sobre mi-, es salir con una chicana antes de terminar el instituto.

Tal como esperaba, mis palabras son recibidas con comentarios y silbidos en la parte de atrás de la clase.

- Bien dicho Takamashi -exclama mi amiga schach.  
>- Yo saldré contigo -añade otro.<p>

Choco los 5 con otro Latino Blood llamado Zest que está sentado detrás de mí. Después reparo en Rein, que está negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal. ¿Qué? Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco con una niña rica de la zona norte. Fate mira a su novio, y después a mí. Le lanzo a Yûno una mirada que dice "empieza el juego". La cara de Yûno adopta repentinamente un color rojizo, como el de una guindilla. Acabo de invadir su territorio. Eso está bien.

- Silencio chicos -interviene con firmeza Wolkenritter-. Gracias por sus creativas y… esclarecedoras presentaciones. Señorita Fate Y Señorita Nanoha, quédense después de clase.  
>- Sus presentaciones no sólo han sido horrorosas, sino también muy irrespetuosas para conmigo y para con el resto de compañeros -dice Wolkenritter después de clase mientras Fate y yo esperamos delante de su mesa-. Tienen un opción -añade sujetando 2 papeletas de castigo azules en una mano y 2 hojas de papel en la otra-. O bien eligen quedarse castigados hoy después de clase, o bien acceden a escribir para mañana una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el respeto. ¿Qué dicen? Me inclino cojo la papeleta de castigo. Fate elige la hoja de papel. Como no.<p>

- ¿Alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con mi método de asignar compañeros de laboratorio? Pregunta Wolkenritter.

Fate responde si al mismo tiempo que yo respondo no. Wolkenritter se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa.

- Escuchen será mejor que arreglen sus diferencias antes de que acabe el año. Fate, no la voy a cambiar de compañera. Ambas están en el último curso y tendrán que lidiar con una plétora de gente y diversas personalidades tras la graduación. Si no quieren ir a cursos de verano para recuperar mi clase, les sugiero que trabajen la una con la otra. Ahora dense prisa si no quieren llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

Acto seguido, mi compañera y yo salimos de clase.

- Deja de seguirme -espeta, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar cuanta gente nos observa caminar juntas por el pasillo.

Como si yo fuera el mismo diablo.

- Ponte manga larga cuando venga a recogerte el sábado por la noche -insisto, a pesar de ser consciente de que ella está a punto de perder los nervios. Normalmente, no suelo meterme con las niñas pijas, pero me encanta sacar de quicio a esta en particular. Y es que Fate, la más popular y la más deseada de todas, se trata del blanco perfecto-. Si no pasaras mucho frío en el asiento trasero de mi moto.

- Escucha, Nanoha -me dice, dándose la vuelta y haciendo que su melena bronceada por el sol le caiga sobre los hombros. Me lanza una mirada de hielo con sus ojos claros-. No salgo con las chicas que pertenecen a bandas, y no me van las drogas.  
>- Yo tampoco salgo con las chicas que pertenecen a bandas -digo acercándome a ella-. Y no consumo drogas.<br>- Sí, claro. Me extraña que no estés ya en un centro de desintoxicación o algún campamento para delincuentes juveniles.  
>- No me conoces.<br>- Se lo suficiente- dice cruzándose de brazos. A continuación, baja la mirada al percatarse de que con esa postura solo consigue realzar sus atributos y deja caer las manos a los costados.

Hago un esfuerzo por no mirarle los pechos y doy un paso hacia delante

- ¿Te chivaste de mí con Harlaown?  
>- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? -replica, retrocediendo un poco.<br>- Nena me tienes miedo -es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Deseo oír de sus propios labios la razón de la opresión que siente por mí.  
>- La mayoría de la gente de este centro tiene miedo de mirarte de la manera equivocada y acabar con una bala en el pecho.<br>- Entonces mi pistola, ya estaría echando humo, ¿no te parece? ¿Y por qué tú no sales huyendo de la chunga chicana ehh?  
>- Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.<p>

Ya me he divertido con esta pava. Es hora de dejarle las cosas claras y hacerle ver quien lleva los pantalones. Acorto la distancia que nos separa y le susurro al oído:

- Afronta los hechos. Tu vida es demasiada perfecta. Es probable que te quedes toda la noche despierta, fantaseando sobre darle algo de sabor a ese montón de algodones en el que vives. -Maldita sea, puedo captar el olorcillo a vainilla de su perfume o de su crema. Me recuerda a las galletas y me encantan las galletas, lo que no es nada bueno-. Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, nena.  
>- Si la tocas, te arrepentirás de ello, Takamashi -campanea la voz de Yûno. Parece un burro con esos enormes dientes blancos y esas orejas sobresaliéndole del rapado al cero que lleva-. Apártate de una vez de ella.<br>-Yûno –dice Fate-. No te preocupes. Puedo encargarme de esto sola.

Cara Burro ha traído refuerzos: 3 colegas con el mismo aspecto de pijos se levantan tras él como guardaespaldas. Estudio el aspecto de Cara Burro y de sus 3 amigos para calcular las posibilidades de enfrentarme solo a ellos. Llego a la conclusión de que es probable que los 4 puedan conmigo, pero en este caso, no saldrán ilesos del encuentro.

- Cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar en primera división, deportista del tres al cuarto, entonces escuchare toda la mierda que te sale de tu boca -le replico.

Otros estudiantes se agolpan a nuestro alrededor, dejando espacio para una pelea que seguramente será breve, frenética y sangrienta. Lo que no saben es que Cara Burro es todo un corredor. Sin embargo, esta vez ha venido acompañado, de modo que quizás decida plantarme cara. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre estoy preparado: he participado en más peleas de las que puedo contar con los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Y tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran.

- Yûno, no merece la pena -dice Fate.  
>"Gracias, nena. Lo mismo te digo" pienso.<br>- ¿Me estas amenazando, Takamashi? Espeta Yûno, ignorando a su novia.  
>- No gilipollas-digo mirándole fijamente-. Solo los picha flojas como tú amenazan a los demás.<p>

Fate se coloca delante de Yûno y le pone la mano en el pecho.

- No le hagas caso -dice  
>- No te tengo miedo. Mi padre es abogado -se jacta Yûno antes de rodear a Fate por el brazo-. Ella es mía. Nunca lo olvides.<br>- Entonces ponle correa -le advierto-. O puede que se sienta tentada a buscar otro dueño.

Mi amiga Hayate aparece a mi lado y me pregunta:

- ¿Va todo bien, Nanoha?  
>- Si, Hayate -contesto. Dicho esto, veo a 2 profesores acercándose por el pasillo, acompañados por un tipo vestido de uniforme. No voy a caer en la trampa y acabar en la lista negra de Harlaown-. Si todo va bien -repito y volviéndome a Fate, añado-: nos vemos más tarde, nena, estoy deseando explorar nuestra química.<p>

Ya tengo bastante con el castigo, así que decido marcharme para librarme de una expulsión. Pero antes Fate me hace una mueca con su nariz respingona, como si me considerara la escoria de la sociedad.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Konnichiwa

Me alegra que les vaya gustando y que me dejen reviews perdón por no subirlo antes pero no estuve en casa y ya los próximos capítulos prometo hacerlos largos

Recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que me anima a actualizar rápido y así saber que les va gustando :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	8. 7 fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Narra Fate

Estoy junto a mi taquilla, después de clase, cuando veo que se acercan mis amigas shari, shamal y sette. Carim las llama El Factor Triple S de Fairfield. Shari me da un abrazo.

- Ay madre, ¿estás bien? -pregunta, apartándose un poco y mirándome detenidamente.  
>- Dicen que Yûno te protegió. Qué valiente es. Tienes mucha suerte, Fate -añade Shamal, enrollando un mechón de su cabello en un dedo con cada palabra.<br>- No ha sido para tanto -digo, preguntándome qué diferencias habrá entre el rumor que circula y lo que sucedió en realidad.  
>- ¿Qué dijo Nanoha exactamente? -pregunta Sette-. Arisa les hizo a Nanoha y a Yûno una foto con el móvil, cuando estaban en el pasillo, pero no pude ver bien lo que estaba pasando.<br>- Será mejor que os deis prisa si no queréis llegar tarde al entrenamiento chicas -grita Ginga desde el fondo del pasillo. Desaparece tan repentinamente como ha aparecido. Sette abre su taquilla, que está al lado de la mía, y saca sus pompones.  
>- Me saca de quicio que Ginga ande de chupamedias con la señora Alph -masculla.<p>

Cierro la taquilla y me dirijo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

- Creo que intenta concentrarse en el baile para no obsesionarse con el hecho de que Verossa haya regresado a la universidad.  
>- Sí, claro. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio, así que no cuenta con mi comprensión -dice Shari, haciendo una mueca.<br>- Ni con la mía tampoco. Venga, en serio, ¿alguna vez no ha tenido novio? -pregunta Shamal.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, todo el equipo está sentado sobre el césped, esperando a la señora Alph. Uf, menos mal que no llegamos tarde.

- Todavía no puedo creer que te hayan puesto con Nanoha Takamashi -dice Ginga en voz baja cuando encuentro un sitio libre a su lado.  
>- ¿Quieres cambiar de compañero? -pregunto, aunque sé que la señora Wolkenritter nunca daría su aprobación. Lo ha dejado bien claro.<p>

Ginga saca la lengua en un gesto de asco y me susurra:

- Ni loca. No quiero tener nada que ver con los de la zona sur. Mezclarte con esa gente solo trae problemas. Acuérdate del año pasado, cuando Caro Ru Lushe salió con uno de esos tíos... ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
>- ¿Erio mondial? —añado en voz baja.<p>

Ginga se estremece al escuchar el nombre.

- En cuestión de semanas Caro pasó de ser guay a convertirse en una marginada. Las chicas de la zona sur le cogieron manía por salir con uno de sus chicos, y al final, también dejó de salir con nosotras. La estrafalaria parejita se quedó completamente aislada. Por suerte, Caro rompió con él.

La señora Alph camina hacia nosotras con su reproductor de CD, protestando porque alguien lo había cambiado de sitio y que por eso llega tarde. Cuando la señora Alph nos pide hacer estiramientos, Carim asoma la cabeza por encima de Ginga para poder hablar conmigo.

- Estás metida en un buen lío -anuncia Carim.  
>- ¿Por qué?<p>

Carim posee una visión y un oído fuera de lo común: se entera de todo lo que ocurre en Fairfield.

- Se rumorea que Suzuka Tsukimura te está buscando -dice mi mejor amiga.

Oh, no. Suzuka es la novia de Nanoha. Intento mantener la calma y no pensar en lo peor, pero Suzuka es dura de pelar, lo dice su aspecto, desde sus uñas pintadas de rojo hasta sus botas negras de tacón de aguja. ¿Está celosa porque soy la compañera de laboratorio de Nanoha o cree que he sido yo quien se ha chivado a la directora? La verdad es que no he tenido nada que ver con el asunto. Me han citado en el despacho de Harlaown porque alguien ha sido testigo del incidente en el aparcamiento y del encontronazo en la escalera del instituto y ha ido a contárselo a la directora. Lo cual ha sido una estupidez porque no ha ocurrido nada. Harlaown no me ha creído. Habrá pensado que estaba demasiado asustada para contarle la verdad. Aunque en aquel momento no lo estaba. Pero ahora sí. Suzuka Tsukimura puede acabar conmigo en cuanto se lo proponga. Probablemente sepa manejar armas, y la única arma que yo sé utilizar son mis pompones. Llamadme loca si queréis, pero dudo que mis pompones puedan ahuyentar a una chica como Suzuka. Podría hacer una buena demostración si se tratara de una justa verbal, pero no creo que sea un recurso apreciado en una pelea callejera. Los chicos se pelean debido a algún gen primitivo e innato que les lleva a ponerse a prueba físicamente. Quizás Suzuka tenga algo que demostrarme, aunque, creedme, no es necesario. No represento ninguna amenaza. Pero ¿cómo se lo hago saber? No es que pueda acercarme a ella como si tal cosa y decirle: «Eh, Suzuka, no voy a insinuarme a tu novia ni tampoco he sido yo quien se ha chivado a la directora Harlaown». Aunque, ¿quién sabe?, puede que funcionase. La mayoría de la gente piensa que no hay nada que me perturbe. Tampoco quiero hacerles creer lo contrario. He sudado la gota gorda para mantener esta fachada, y no estoy dispuesta a perderla porque una pandillera y su novia quieren ponerme a prueba.

- No me preocupa -contesto a Carim.  
>- Te conozco, Fate. Estás nerviosa -susurra ella, negando con la cabeza.<p>

Esa afirmación me pone más nerviosa que la idea de que Suzuka esté buscándome. Porque me esfuerzo mucho para guardar las distancias con todos... no quiero que sepan realmente cómo soy o lo que es vivir en mi casa. Sin embargo, he dejado que Carim sepa más de mí que ninguna otra persona. A veces me pregunto si no debería alejarme un poco en nuestra relación, asegurándome así de mantener una distancia prudencial. Lógicamente, sé que estoy paranoica. Carim es una amiga de verdad, estuvo junto a mí incluso cuando el año pasado me puse a llorar por la crisis nerviosa que sufrió mi madre, aunque nunca le conté la razón. Me permitió llorar en su hombro, incluso cuando me negué a contarle los detalles. No quiero acabar como mi madre. Eso es lo que más temo en la vida. La señora Alph nos hace colocarnos en posición, después hace sonar la canción que el departamento de música ha creado para nuestro equipo mientras empiezo a contar hacia atrás. Es una combinación de rap y hip-hop, especialmente mezclada para que encaje con nuestro número, que hemos titulado «Big Bad ferrets» porque nuestra mascota es un hurón. Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música. Es lo que más me gusta del hecho de formar parte del equipo. La música tira de mí y me hace olvidar todos los problemas que me esperan en casa. La música es mi droga, lo único que me hace alucinar.

- Señora Alph, ¿podemos intentar la posición de Media T para el inicio en lugar de la posición T, como hemos hecho hasta ahora? -sugiero-. Después, cambiamos a la combinación de V Baja y V Alta con Shari, Reinforce y Arisa moviéndose hacia la parte delantera. Creo que así quedará más limpio.

La señora Alph sonríe. Es evidente que le gusta mi sugerencia.

- Buena idea, Fate. Vamos a intentarlo. Empezaremos por la posición Media T, con los codos flexionados. Durante la transición quiero a Shari, Reinforce y Arisa en la fila de delante. Recordad que debéis mantener los hombros abajo. Carim, por favor, haz que tus muñecas sean la extensión de tus brazos en lugar de flexionarlas.  
>- Sí, señora -contesta Carim detrás de mí.<p>

La señora Alph pone de nuevo la canción. El ritmo, la letra, los instrumentos... es una mezcla que se cuela en mi interior y me levanta el ánimo sin importar lo bajo que lo tenga. A medida que bailo con el resto del equipo, en una coordinación perfecta, me olvido de Suzuka y Nanoha, de mi madre y de todo lo demás. La canción acaba demasiado pronto. Aún deseo moverme al ritmo de la letra cuando la señora Alph apaga el reproductor de CD. El segundo ensayo queda mejor, pero nuestra formación requiere mucho trabajo y a algunas de las chicas nuevas les cuesta mucho pillar los pasos.

- Fate, enseña a las nuevas los pasos básicos y volveremos entonces a intentarlo en grupo. Ginga, lidera al resto del equipo para repasar la coreografía -ordena la señora Alph mientras me pasa el reproductor.

Reinforce está en mi grupo. Se agacha para darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.

- No te preocupes por Suzuka –dice-. Perro ladrador poco mordedor.  
>- Gracias -le digo.<p>

Reinforce parece una chica dura, con la bandana roja de los Latino Blood, los tres pendientes en la ceja y las manos plegadas sobre el pecho cuando no estamos haciendo ningún número. No obstante, su mirada desprende bondad. Y sonríe mucho. Su sonrisa suaviza su apariencia, y estoy segura de que estaría preciosa si se pusiera un lazo rosa en el pelo en lugar de llevar esa condenada bandana roja.

- Estás en mi clase de química, ¿verdad? -le pregunto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoces a Nanoha Takamashi?

Asiente de nuevo.

- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre ella? -pregunto con cuidado porque no sé cómo puede reaccionar ante mi curiosidad. Si no me ando con pies de plomo, acabaré teniendo una lista enorme de personas que quieren ir a por mí.

La larga y plateada melena de Reinforce se mueve de un lado a otro mientras contesta:

- Depende de los rumores a los que te refieras.

Cuando estoy a punto de recitar la lista de rumores sobre el consumo de drogas y los arrestos policiales, Reinforce se pone en pie.

- Escucha, Fate -dice-. Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas. Pero tengo que decirte que, pese a comportarse como una gilipo*as contigo, Nanoha no es tan mala como se rumorea. Ni siquiera es tan mala como crees que es.

Antes de que pueda hacer otra pregunta, Reinforce vuelve a colocarse en formación. Una hora y media más tarde, cuando todas, incluso yo, estamos agotadas e irritables, nos dan permiso para acabar la práctica. Decido acercarme a una sudorosa Reinforce y decirle lo bien que lo ha hecho en el número de hoy.

- ¿En serio? -pregunta, sorprendida.  
>- Aprendes muy rápido -contesto. Es verdad. Para ser una chica que no ha cogido un pompón en los tres primeros años de instituto, ha pillado muy rápido los pasos de la coreografía-. Por eso te hemos puesto en la primera fila.<p>

Mientras observo a Reinforce, que se ha quedado boquiabierta de la emoción, me pregunto si cree en todos los rumores que habrá oído sobre mí. No, nunca seremos amigas. Pero tampoco puedo decir que vayamos a ser enemigas para siempre. Después de la práctica, voy de camino al coche con Carim, que está mandando un mensaje de texto a su novio, Vice. Hay un trozo de papel bajo uno de los limpiaparabrisas. Lo saco y veo que es la papeleta azul de castigo de Nanoha. Lo estrujo y lo meto en mi mochila.  
>- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Carim.<br>- Nada -digo, esperando que capte por mi tono de voz que no me apetece hablar del tema.  
>- ¡Chicas, esperad! -grita Ginga, quien se acerca corriendo hacia nosotras-. He visto a Yûno en el campo de fútbol. Me ha dicho que le esperes.<p>

Miro el reloj. Son casi las seis y quiero llegar pronto a casa para ayudar a Linith a hacerle la cena a mi hermana.

- No puedo.  
>- Vice me ha contestado -dice Sierra-. Nos invita a una pizza en su casa.<br>- Yo puedo -dice Ginga-. Me aburro un montón ahora que Verossa ha vuelto a Purdue y puede que no le vea en semanas.  
>- Pensaba que ibas a verlo el próximo fin de semana -dice Carim que está escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.<p>

Ginga se queda allí plantada, con los brazos en jarras.

- Bueno, así era hasta que me llamó y me dijo que todos los novatos de la fraternidad tienen que pasar la noche en la residencia para no sé qué loca iniciación. No me importa, siempre que el p**e de Verossa quede intacto cuando todo eso acabe.

Al escuchar la palabra «p**e», busco las llaves en el bolso. Cuando Ginga se pone a hablar de p**es y se*o, es mejor retirarse porque no hay quien la pare. Y ya que no suelo compartir mis experiencias sexuales (o la inexistencia de ellas) con nadie, me largo de allí. Es el momento perfecto para escapar. Mientras jugueteo con las llaves entre los dedos, Carim me dice que Vice la acompaña, de modo que haré sola el trayecto hasta casa. Me gusta estar sola, así no tengo que representar el papel ante nadie. Puedo poner la música a todo volumen si me apetece. Sin embargo, no dura mucho el momento de diversión, que me brinda la música porque me doy cuenta de que mi móvil está vibrando. Lo saco del bolso. Hay dos mensajes de voz y uno de texto. Todos de Yûno. Lo llamo a su móvil.

- Fate, ¿dónde estás? -me pregunta.  
>- De camino a casa.<br>- Vente a casa de Vice.  
>- Mi hermana tiene una nueva cuidadora -le explico-. Tengo que echarle una mano.<br>- ¿Todavía estás cabreada porque he amenazado a la Latino Blood que tienes por compañera de laboratorio?  
>- No estoy mosqueada, aunque sí algo molesta. Te he dicho que podía arreglármelas sola y no me has hecho ni caso. Además, habéis montado toda una escena en el pasillo. Ya sabes que no pedí que me lo asignaran como compañera -le digo a Yûno.<br>- Lo sé, Fate. Es que detesto a esa tía. No te enfades.  
>- No estoy enfadada -aclaro-. Pero no soporto ver que te pones así sin motivo.<br>- Y yo no soporto ver a esa tía susurrándote al oído.

Intuyo que va a empezarme a doler la cabeza, una migraña de las buenas. No necesito que Yûno haga una escena cada vez que un chico/a me habla. Hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho, y con ello solamente consigue que quede más vulnerable al escrutinio y los cotilleos, algo que no quiero que ocurra.

- Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.  
>- Por mí bien. Llámame esta noche –dice-. Pero si puedes terminar antes y venir a casa de Vice, estaré allí.<p>

Cuando llego a casa, encuentro a Linith en la habitación de mi hermana, en la primera planta. Está intentando cambiarle los pañales, aunque tiene a Alicia en la postura equivocada. Tiene la cabeza donde normalmente debería tener los pies, una de sus piernas está colgando al borde de la cama... es un desastre y Linith está resoplando como si fuera la tarea más difícil que haya hecho en la vida. ¿Mi madre se habrá tomado la molestia de verificar sus credenciales?

- Ya lo haré yo -le digo a Linith, apartándola a un lado. Le he cambiado los pañales a mi hermana desde que éramos niñas. No es muy divertido cambiar la ropa interior de alguien que pesa más que tú, pero si lo haces bien no tardas mucho ni se convierte en algo interminable complicado,

Mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja al verme.

- ¡Fa!

Alicia no puede articular palabras, por lo que recurre a aproximaciones verbales. «Fa» significa «Fate». Devuelvo la sonrisa mientras la coloco bien sobre la cama

- Hola, peque. ¿Quieres cenar? -pregunto mientras saco las toallitas de un envase e intento no pensar en tarea que me ocupa.

Mientras le pongo unos pañales nuevos y unos pantalones limpios, Linith me observa al margen de todo. Intentó explicarle los pasos a medida que lo hago, pero basta con mirarla una sola vez para saber que no me ha escuchando.

- Tu madre ha dicho que podía marcharme cuando llegaras a casa -me dice.  
>- Está bien -respondo mientras me lavo las manos. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, Linith ha desaparecí cual Houdini.<p>

Llevo a Alicia a la cocina en su silla de ruedas, pero cuando llegamos veo que lo que normalmente es una cocina impecable está patas arriba. Linith no ha fregado los platos, apilados en el fregadero, y tampoco se ha toma la molestia de hacer una tarea tan difícil como fregar suelo después del arrebato de Alicia con el yogur. Preparo la cena de mi hermana y limpio todo el estropicio. Alicia dice lentamente la palabra «colé», aunque realidad ha sonado más a «ole», pero sé a lo que se refiere...- Sí, el primer día otra vez -digo mientras mezclo bien su comida y la dejo sobre la mesa. Le meto una cuchara de comida triturada en la boca mientras continúo hablando-. Y a mi profesora de química, la señora Wolkenritter, se le daría genial ser monitora en un campamento militar. He leído detenidamente el programa de estudios. No hay una semana en la que no haya programado un examen o alguna prueba. Este año no va a ser nada fácil. Mi hermana me mira, intentando descifrar lo que le estoy contando. Su expresión de concentración me dice que me apoya y me entiende aunque no pueda expresarlo con palabras. Porque cada palabra que sale de su boca es todo un suplicio. A veces me gustaría decirlo por ella, porque siento su desesperación como si fuera la mía propia.

- ¿No te ha gustado Linith? -pregunto con dulzura.

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza. Y no le apetece hablar de ello, lo sé por la manera en la que se le tensan los labios.

- Ten paciencia –digo-. No es fácil llegar a una casa nueva y no saber qué hacer.

Cuando Alicia termina de comer, le traigo las revistas para que pueda echarles un vistazo. A mi hermana le encantan las revistas. Mientras se entretiene hojeándolas, me hago un bocadillo de queso y me siento en la mesa para ponerme con los deberes mientras como. Oigo que se abre la puerta del garaje justo en el momento en el que saco la hoja de papel que la señora Peterson me ha dado para escribir la redacción sobre el respeto.

- Fate, ¿dónde estás? -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo.  
>- En la cocina -respondo yo.<p>

Mi madre entra desenfadadamente en la cocina con una bolsa de la tienda Neiman Marcus colgada del brazo.

-Toma, esto es para ti.

Cojo la bolsa y saco una camiseta azul claro del diseñador Geren Ford.

-Gracias -digo, intentando no darle mucha importancia frente a Alicia, quien nunca recibe un regalo de mi madre. Aunque tampoco le importa. Está demasiado absorta mirando las fotos de las famosas mejor y peor vestidas, y de su brillante bisutería.

-Pega muy bien con esos vaqueros negros que te compré la semana pasada -añade mientras saca del congelador unos filetes y empieza a descongelarlos en el microondas-. Dime... ¿cómo le iba a Linith cuando llegaste a casa?  
>- No muy bien –digo-. Tienes que enseñarle a hacer las cosas.<p>

No me extraña que mi madre no responda. Mi padre entra por la puerta de la cocina un minuto después, quejándose del trabajo. Es el dueño de una empresa de producción de circuitos integrados y ya nos ha explicado que este es un año flojo, y pese a ello, mi madre sigue saliendo y comprando de todo, y mi padre me ha regalado un BMW por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar? -pregunta mi padre mientras se afloja la corbata. Parece cansado y ajado, como de costumbre.  
>- Filetes -contesta mi madre sin apartar la vista del microondas.<br>- No me apetece una cena pesada -dice él-. Solo algo ligero.  
>-¿Huevos? ¿Espagueti? -resopla mi madre, apagando el microondas y enumerando sugerencias a oídos sordos.<p>

Mi padre sale de la cocina. Incluso cuando está aquí físicamente, sé que su mente sigue en el trabajo.

- Me da igual, pero que sea ligero -vocea.

Es en momentos como estos cuando siento lástima por mi madre. Mi padre no le presta mucha atención. Cuando no está trabajando, está de viaje de negocios o simplemente no le apetece estar con nosotras.

- Haré una ensalada -digo mientras saco la lechuga del frigorífico.

Por su sonrisa, diría que mi madre agradece la ayuda, preparamos la cena juntas, pero en silencio. Pongo la mesa mientras mi madre trae la ensalada, unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Masculla algo sobre no ser valorada; supongo que quiere que la oiga pero que no haga ningún comentario al respecto. Alicia sigue absorta en sus revistas, ignorante de la tensión que hay entre nuestros padres.

- El viernes me voy a China y estaré allí dos semanas -anuncia mi padre al regresar a la cocina en pantalones de chándal y camiseta. Se desploma sobre su asiento, el que preside la mesa, y se sirve algo de huevos revueltos en el plato-. Nuestro distribuidor de allí está repartiendo material defectuoso y tengo que averiguar la cantidad.  
>- ¿Y la boda de DeMaio? Es este fin de semana y ya hemos confirmado nuestra asistencia.<br>Mi padre deja caer el tenedor y mira a mi madre.  
>- Sí, estoy seguro de que la boda del hijo de los DeMaio es más importante que mantener a flote mi negocio.<br>- Jail, yo no he insinuado que tu negocio sea menos importante -rebate mi madre, dejando también caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Es increíble que no tengamos todos los platos desportillados-. No obstante me parece una grosería cancelar ese tipo de cosas en el último momento.  
>- Puedes ir tú sola.<br>- ¿Y qué la gente empiece a cuchichear sobre la razón por la que no me has acompañado? No, gracias.

Esta es la típica conversación durante la cena de los Testarossa. Mi padre hablando sobre lo duro que es su trabajo, mi madre intentando fingir que somos una familia feliz y Alicia y yo manteniéndonos al margen de todo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el instituto? -pregunta finalmente mi madre... - Bien -respondo, omitiendo el hecho de que me hayan puesto a Nanoha de compañera-. Tengo una profesora de química muy dura.  
>- No tendrías que haber cogido química -interviene mi padre-. Si no consigues un sobresaliente, tu nota media se vendrá abajo. Es muy difícil entrar en una universidad como la TSAB, y no van a levantar un dedo solo porque sea mi alma máter.<br>- Lo entiendo, papá -digo, terriblemente deprimida. Si Nanoha no se toma en serio nuestro proyecto, ¿cómo voy a sacar un sobresaliente?  
>- La nueva cuidadora de Alicia ha empezado hoy -le informa mi madre-. ¿Te acuerdas?<p>

Mi padre se encoge de hombros porque cuando la última cuidadora se marchó, él insistió en que Alicia debería vivir en algún tipo de residencia en lugar de en casa. No recuerdo haber gritado más en mi vida de cómo lo hice entonces, porque nunca permitiré que manden a Alicia a un lugar donde la descuiden y no la comprendan. Yo tengo que estar pendiente de ella. Esa es la razón por la que entrar en la TSAB es tan importante. Si estoy cerca de casa, puedo vivir aquí y asegurarme de que mis padres no la ingresen en un centro. A las nueve llama Shari para quejarse sobre Arisa. Opina que ha cambiado durante el verano y ahora se lo tiene creído por estar saliendo con un universitario. A las nueve y media llama Arisa para decirme que sospecha que Shari está celosa porque sale con un universitario. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco llama Carim diciéndome que ha hablado con Shari y Arisa y que no quiere entrometerse. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde. Son las once menos cuarto cuando por fin termino mi redacción sobre el respeto para la señora Wolkenritter y puedo ayudar a mi madre a acostar a Alicia. Estoy tan cansada, siento que no puedo ni mantener levantada la cabeza. Cuando me acuesto, después de haberme puesto el pijama, marco el número de Yûno.

-Hola, guapa -dice-. ¿Qué haces?  
>-No mucho. Estoy en la cama. ¿Os habéis divertido en casa de Vice?<br>- No tanto como lo habría hecho si hubieras estado.  
>- ¿A qué hora has vuelto?<br>- Hace una hora. Me alegro de que hayas llamado.

Tiro de mi enorme edredón amarillo hasta la barbilla y hundo la cabeza en mi mullida almohada.

- ¿De verdad? -le pregunto, esperando un cumplido, y con un tono de voz cariñoso, aniñado-: ¿Por qué?

Hace mucho tiempo que Yûno no me dice que me quiere. Ya sé que no es la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Mi padre tampoco lo es. Pero es algo que necesito oír de Yûno. Quiero que me diga que me quiere, que me echa de menos, que soy la chica de sus sueños. Yûno carraspea antes de decirme:

- Nunca hemos tenido s*xo telefónico.

Vale, esas no son las palabras que esperaba. No debería sentirme ni decepcionada ni sorprendida. Él es un adolescente y soy consciente de que los chicos solo piensan en el s*xo y en divertirse. Esta tarde, cuando leí la nota de Nanoha en la que hablaba de tener s*xo duro, me esforcé por ignorar la extraña sensación que se me instaló en la boca del estómago. Lo que ella no sabe es que soy virgen. Yûno y yo nunca hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales. Ni telefónicas ni reales. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en abril del año pasado, en la playa, detrás de la casa de Carim, pero me eché atrás. No estaba preparada.

- ¿S*xo telefónico?  
>- Sí. Tócate, Fate. Y después me dices lo que estás haciendo. Eso me pone un montón.<br>- Y mientras me toco, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? -pregunto.

- Pelarme la p*lla, ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, los deberes?

Me río. Es más una risa nerviosa porque no nos hemos visto mucho los dos últimos meses. Tampoco hemos hablado demasiado, y ahora quiere que en un solo día pasemos del «Me alegro de verte después de todo un verano separados» al «Tócate mientras me pelo la p*lla». Tengo la sensación de estar en medio de una canción de reggaetón.

- Vamos, Fate -me dice Yûno -. Piensa que es una práctica antes de que lo hagamos de verdad. Quítate la camiseta y tócate.  
>-Yûno...-digo.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Lo siento, pero no me apetece. Al menos, ahora no.<br>- ¿Estás segura?  
>- Sí. ¿Estás enfadado?<br>- No -dice-. Pensé que sería divertido darle un toque picante a nuestra relación.  
>- No sabía que te aburrieras.<br>- Las clases, el entrenamiento de fútbol, los mismos sitios a los que vamos. Supongo que después de un verano lejos de aquí ahora me agobia la misma rutina. Me he pasado las vacaciones haciendo esquí acuático, piruetas con tabla de surf y deportes de motor fuera de pista. Son cosas que hacen que se te acelere el corazón y la sangre te circule muy rápido, ¿sabes? Es un puro subidón de adrenalina.  
>- Suena genial.<br>- Lo fue, Fate.  
>- Sí.<br>- Y estoy preparado para ese subidón de adrenalina. Contigo.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Konnichiwa

Me alegra que les vaya gustando lo subo hasta ahora porque no lo pude editar antes hasta hoy en la noche y como prometí lo hice largo

Espero y no odien a Yûno mas de lo que ya lo odian y si me preguntan ¿Qué onda con eso de que Carim y vice ó Ginga y Verossa? Pues ya está hecho y ya de por si la historia estaba rara y los personajes muy OoC así que no me maten por eso

Recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que me anima a actualizar rápido (aunque me tenga que desvelar por esto XD) a parte no se preocupen si no subo capi un día o dos seguidos es que estamos a finales de semestre y están amontonando la tarea así que perdonen si me atraso un poco y así saber que les va gustando ^-^

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	9. 8 nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Narra Nanoha

Empujo al chico contra un Camaro lujoso y brillante, un cochazo que probablemente cueste más de lo que mi madre gana en un año.

- Este es el trato, Touma -le digo-. O me pagas ahora o te rompo algo. Y no me refiero a tu jodido coche, sino a algo que lleves permanentemente adherido al cuerpo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Touma, más delgado que un poste de teléfono y pálido como un fantasma, me mira como si acabara de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de coger toda la cocaína y largarse sin pagarla. Como si Dieci fuera a permitir que sucediera sin más. Como si yo fuera a permitirlo. Cuando Dieci me envía a recaudar deudas, obedezco. Puede que no me guste hacerlo, pero lo hago. Ella sabe que no me involucraré en el tráfico de drogas, ni destrozaré la casa de nadie, ni me mezclaré en asuntos de robos. Sin embargo, se me da bien recaudar, sobre todo, deudas. A veces me mandan a buscar directamente a personas, aunque esos son asuntos complicados, sobre todo porque sé lo que les pasará en cuanto les arrastre hasta el almacén donde tienen que dar la cara frente a Due. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Due. Es mucho peor que enfrentarse a mí. Touma debería sentirse afortunado de que haya sido yo la persona asignada para venir a buscarlo. Decir que no vivo una vida impoluta es un eufemismo. Intento no darle muchas vueltas al trabajo sucio que hago para los Latino Blood. Lo cierto es que se me da bien. Mi trabajo es asustar a la gente para que nos pague lo que nos debe. Técnicamente, mis manos están limpias de drogas. Bueno, el dinero que viene de las drogas cae en mis manos con bastante frecuencia, pero lo único que hago es dárselo a Dieci. No lo gasto, solo lo recaudo. Eso hace que solo sea un peón, lo sé. Siempre y cuando mi familia esté a salvo, no me importa. Además, soy una buena luchadora. No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de gente que se echa a llorar ante la amenaza de romperle los huesos. Touma no es diferente de otros tíos a los que he amenazado, lo sé por el modo en que finge despreocupación pese a que sus larguiruchas manos no dejan de temblarle sin control. Y dicho esto, puede que penséis que sería capaz de intimidar a la Wolkenritter, pero no os equivoquéis, a esa tía no hay quien la acojone, ni con una granada en las manos.

- No tengo el dinero -espeta Touma.  
>- Esa respuesta no te va a servir de mucho, tío -interviene Hayate, que hasta ahora se ha quedado al margen. Acompañarme le divierte mucho: cree que somos una especie de poli buena y poli mala. Excepto que en realidad no somos una pareja de policías, sino de pandilleras, y una de nosotros es mala y la otra aún peor.<br>- ¿Qué miembro quieres que te rompa primero? -pregunto-, Seré amable y te dejaré elegir.  
>- Venga, Nanoha, sacúdele ya y acabemos con esto de una vez -dice Hayate, aburrida.<br>- ¡No! -grita Touma-. Lo conseguiré, os lo juro. Mañana.

Lo empujo otra vez contra el coche y presiono el antebrazo contra su garganta lo suficiente para asustarle.

- ¿Y qué, voy a fiarme de ti así, por las buenas? ¿Crees que somos idiotas?

Necesito una garantía. Touma no responde. Miro el coche.

- No, el coche no, por favor, Nanoha. Saco mi arma. No voy a dispararle. No importa lo que soy ni en lo que me he convertido, jamás mataría ni dispararía a nadie. Sin embargo, eso Touma no lo sabe. Cuando ve la pistola, saca las llaves del coche.- Dios mío, no, por favor.

Le quito las llaves de la mano.

- Mañana, Touma. A las siete en punto detrás de las viejas vías en el cruce de Fourth con Vine. Ahora, lárgate de aquí -le digo, agitando el arma en el aire para que salga corriendo.  
>- Siempre he querido tener un Camaro -dice Hayate después de que Touma se haya ido.<br>- Es tuyo... hasta mañana -digo, lanzándole las llaves.

- ¿De verdad crees que conseguirá cuatro mil dólares en un solo día?  
>- Sí -digo con total seguridad-. Porque este coche vale mucho más de cuatro mil dólares.<p>

Cuando volvemos al almacén, pongo a Dieci al día. No le hace mucha gracia que no le hayamos traído la pasta, pero sabe que Touma conseguirá el dinero. Yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo. Por la noche, estoy en mi habitación y no puedo conciliar el sueño porque mi hermano Luis no deja de roncar. Por cierto, duerme tan profundamente que no parece tener inquietudes en la vida. Yo sí las tengo. No me importa amenazar a camellos de pacotilla como Touma, aunque preferiría estar luchando por cosas que verdaderamente merecen la pena. Una semana más tarde estoy sentado en el césped del patio del instituto, almorzando junto a un árbol. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Fairfield comen fuera hasta finales de octubre, cuando el invierno de Mid-childa les obliga a refugiarse en la cafetería a la hora de la comida. Pero aún podemos disfrutar de cada minuto de sol y de aire refrescante, lo que nos permite pasar un rato agradable en el exterior. Mi amiga Schach, con su camiseta roja ceñida a su cuerpo y sus vaqueros negros, me da una palmada en la espalda mientras aparca el trasero a mi lado con una bandeja de la cafetería en la mano.

- ¿Lista para la siguiente clase, Nanoha? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Fate Testarossa huye de ti como de la peste. Me troncho cada vez que la veo mover su taburete para alejarse todo lo que puede de ti.  
>- Schach -le interrumpo y, señalándome, añado-: Es una chiquilla y no va a sacar nada de esta mujer.<br>- Corre a decirle eso a su madre -dice Schach, riendo-. O a Yûno Scrya.

Me recuesto sobre el tronco del árbol y me cruzo de brazos.

- Todavía estás cabreada con él porque el año siguiente de que le ganaras en la carrera de relevos frente a todo el instituto te destrozó la taquilla, ¿verdad?

Joder, sí, todavía estoy cabreada. Aquel incidente me costó una pasta gansa porque tuve que comprarme libros nuevos.

- Eso es agua pasada -le digo a Schach, manteniendo la fría apariencia de siempre.  
>- Pues tu amiguito está sentado justo allí, con la tía buena de su novia.<p>

Me basta una sola mirada a la señorita Perfecta para que se dispare todo mi sistema de alarma. Cree que soy una drogata. Todos los días tengo que superar el temor de lidiar con ella en clase de química.

- Esa tía tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, tío -añado.  
>- He oído que esa petarda te ha faltado el respeto delante de los suyos -dice un tío llamado zest mientras él y un grupo de chicos toman asiento junto a nosotros con sus bandejas de la cafetería o la comida que han traído de casa.<p>

Niego con la cabeza, preguntándome lo que habrá dicho Fate de mí y qué medidas deberé de tomar para tenerlo todo bajo control.

- Tal vez me desee y no conozca otra manera de llamar mi atención.

Schach ríe con tanta fuerza que todos los que están a pocos metros de nosotros nos miran.

- Ni de coña, Fate Testarossa no se acercaría a menos de sesenta metros de ti por voluntad propia, así que ni hablemos de salir contigo, colega -dice-. ¿Te acuerdas de la bufanda que llevaba la semana pasada? Pues puede que esa prenda cueste tanto como todo lo que hay en tu casa.

La bufanda. Como si los pantalones y la camiseta de diseño que lleva no fueran lo suficientemente modernos, se pone esa bufanda, puede que para alardear de lo rica e intocable que es. Seguro que es toda una profesional eligiendo el tono exacto para que encaje con sus ojos de color Carmesí.

- Joder, te apuesto mi RX-7 a que no eres capaz de conseguir sus bragas antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias -me desafía Schach, interrumpiendo mis perversos pensamientos.  
>- ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? -rebato.<br>Puede que también sean de diseño y lleven sus iníciales bordadas en la parte delantera.

- Todos los tíos del instituto.

No hacía falta recalcar lo que ya es evidente.

- Es una blanca pija.

No salgo con nenas blancas, ni nenas malcriadas, ni tampoco con niñatas cuya idea del trabajo duro es pintarse sus largas uñas de un color diferente cada día para que peguen con el conjunto que llevan puesto. Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo enciendo, haciendo caso omiso de la política del centro que prohíbe fumar en el recinto del instituto. Últimamente he fumado un montón. Hayate me lo hizo notar anoche cuando salimos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y qué pasa si es blanca? Vamos, Nanoha. No seas gilipo*as. Mírala. Esta que te cagas.

Echo un vistazo. Tengo que admitir que está buena. Tiene el pelo largo y brillante, una nariz aristocrática, los brazos ligeramente bronceados y algo musculados en los bíceps. Y unos labios carnosos que cuando sonríen te hacen pensar que la paz mundial sería posible si todo el mundo sonriera como ella. Aparto esas ideas de mi mente. ¿Y qué pasa si está buena? Es una petarda de primera.

- Demasiado flaca -espeto.  
>- Te gusta -dice Schach, recostándose sobre la hierba-. Pero sabes que, como el resto de chicanos de la zona sur, nunca podrás tenerla.<p>

Hay algo en mí interior que se enciende. Llamémoslo mecanismo de defensa. Llamémoslo prepotencia. Antes de que pueda desconectarlo, digo:

- En dos meses habré catado a esa tía. Si de verdad quieres apostar tu RX-7, acepto.  
>- Estás pirada, tía -dice Schach, y al ver que no contesto, añade frunciendo el ceño-: ¿Hablas en serio, Nanoha?<p>

La tía va a echarse atrás, quiere más a su coche que a su madre...

- Claro.  
>- Si pierdes, me quedo con Raising Heart -dice Schach, y su expresión ceñuda se transforma en una sonrisa malvada.<p>

Raising Heart es mi posesión más preciada: una vieja Honda Nighthawk 750. La rescaté del depósito y la convertí en una moto de líneas depuradas. Hacerlo me llevó un montón de tiempo. Es la única cosa en mi vida que, en lugar de echar a perder, he mejorado. Schach no va a rajarse. Ahora me toca a mí rechazar o aceptar el reto. El problema es que nunca me he echado atrás... ni una sola vez en toda mi vida. Estoy seguro de que la blanquita pija más popular del instituto va a aprender un montón de cosas saliendo conmigo. La señorita Perfecta ha declarado que nunca saldría con el miembro de una banda, pero apuesto a que ningún Latino Blood ha intentado colarse alguna vez en esos pantalones de diseño.  
>No resultaría más imposible o inverosímil que un encontronazo entre las bandas rivales de los Folks y los People, un sábado por la noche. Apuesto a que todo lo que necesito para ligarme a Fate es un poco de coqueteo. Ya sabéis, un juego de palabras, una toma y da que aumenta tu percepción del s*xo. Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro: devolvérsela a Cara Burro quitándole a su chica y devolvérsela a Fate testarossa por haberse chivado de mí a la directora, y por dejarme en ridículo delante de sus amigas. Puede ser divertido. Me imagino a todo el instituto siendo testigo de la inmaculada niña pija babeando por la chicana a la que ha profesado odio eterno. Imagino su c*lo blanco y apretado cayendo al suelo cuando haya acabado con ella. Le tiendo la mano a Schach.<p>

- Trato hecho.  
>- Tendrás que demostrarlo con pruebas.<p>

Le doy otra calada al cigarrillo.

- Schach, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Arrancarle un jodido pelo púbico?  
>- ¿Cómo sabremos que es de ella? -pregunta Schach-. Quizás sea rubia de bote. Además, probablemente tendrá las ingles depiladas a la brasileña. Ya sabes, cuando se les queda todo...<br>- Hazle una foto -sugiere Zest-. O un vídeo. Apuesto a que podemos sacar una pasta con eso. Podemos titularlo «Fate se va de paseo al sur de la frontera».

Son este tipo de conversaciones estúpidas las que nos dan una mala reputación. No es que los ricos no hablen de idioteces, estoy segura que sí. Sin embargo, cuando mis amigos empiezan, no conocen el límite. Si os digo la verdad, creo que mis colegas se lo pasan bomba cuando se ríen de alguien. Aunque si es de mí, ya no me hace tanta gracia.

- ¿De qué habláis? -pregunta Hayate, que se une a nosotros con un plato de comida de la cafetería.  
>- He apostado mi coche con Nanoha a que no consigue acostarse con Fate testarossa antes de Acción de Gracias. Y él ha apostado su Raising Heart a que sí.<br>- ¿Estás pirada, Nanoha? -dice Hayate-. Hacer una apuesta como esa es un suicidio.  
>- Déjalo, Hayate -le advierto. No es ningún suicidio. Una estupidez, puede, pero no un suicidio. Si conseguí salir con la tía buena de Suzuka Tsukimura puedo salir con la galleta de vainilla de Fate Testarossa.<br>- Fate Testarossa está fuera de nuestro alcance, colega. Puede que seas una chica mona, pero eres cien por cien chicana y ella es más blanca que el pan.

Una alumna de penúltimo curso llamada Teana lanster se acerca a nosotros.

- Hola, Nanoha -dice, lanzándome una sonrisa antes de sentarse con sus amigas. Mientras los otros chicos babean por Teana y sus amigas, Hayate y yo nos quedamos solas junto al árbol.

Hayate me da un codazo.

- Mira, Teana es una chicana preciosa, y sí está a tu alcance.

Pero yo no tengo puesto el ojo en Teana, sino en Fate. Ahora que el juego ha empezado, voy a centrarme en el premio. Es hora de empezar el coqueteo, aunque con ella no me funcionará ningún piropo facilón. De algún modo, creo que ese tipo de comentarios ya se los dice su novio y los otros memos que intentan llevársela a la cama. Voy a optar por una nueva estrategia, una que ella no esperará. Voy a hacer que caiga rendida antes de que se dé cuenta. Y empezaré en la próxima clase, cuando esté obligada a sentarse a mi lado. Nada como unos cuantos preliminares en la clase de química para provocar que se encienda la chispa.

- ¡Mi*rda! -exclama Hayate, lanzando su comida al plato-. Creen que pueden comprar un trozo de pan en forma de u, llenarlo de cosas y llamarlo taco, pero estos tipos de la cafetería no distinguirían un taco de carne de un pedazo de porquería. Esa es la razón por la que sabe así, Nanoha.  
>- Tía, me están entrando ganas de vomitar -digo.<p>

Miro incómoda la comida que he traído de casa. Ahora, gracias a Hayate todo me parece un pedazo de mi*rda. Asqueada, guardo el resto de la comida en la bolsa de papel marrón.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? -pregunta Hayate con una sonrisa mientras me tiende el taco.  
>- Acerca eso un centímetro más y te arrepentirás -le amenazo.<br>- Me cago de miedo.

Hayate zarandea el taco ofensivamente, provocándome. Debería tener más cabeza.

- Si algo de eso me cae encima...  
>- ¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme? -canturrea Hayate con sarcasmo, todavía agitando el taco.<br>Quizás debería darle un puñetazo en la cara, dejarla inconsciente para no tener que aguantarla más. Mientras barajo la idea, noto que algo me gotea en los pantalones. Bajo la mirada sabiendo lo que voy a encontrarme. Sí, un pedazo de falsa carne de taco, húmeda y pegajosa, me ha dejado una macha enorme justo encima de la bragueta de los vaqueros desteñidos que llevo puestos.

- Joder -se lamenta Hayate. En un instante, su expresión ha pasado de la alegría a la conmoción-. ¿Quieres que te lo limpie?  
>- Si tus dedos se acercan lo más mínimo a mi Bragueta, me encargaré personalmente de meterte un tiro en los cojones -gruño entre dientes. Aparto con el dedo la misteriosa carne que me ha caído encima. Me ha dejado una mancha grande y grasienta. Me vuelvo hacia Hayate.<p>

- Tienes diez minutos para conseguirme unos pantalones nuevos.  
>- ¿Y cómo cono voy a hacer eso?<br>- Improvisa algo.  
>- Coge los míos -sugiere Hayate que se levanta y se lleva los dedos a la cinturilla de los vaqueros, desabrochándose los pantalones allí, en medio del patio.<br>- Tal vez no me he explicado con claridad -matizo, preguntándome cómo voy a aparentar ser una tipa guay en clase de química cuando parece que me he meado en los pantalones-. Lo que quiero decir es que me consigas unos pantalones nuevos de mi talla, imbécil. Eres tan baja que podrías presentarte a una audición para hacer de duende de Santa Claus.

- Voy a tolerar tus insultos porque somos hermanas.  
>- Nueve minutos y treinta segundos.<p>

Hayate decide no malgastar más tiempo y echa a correr hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. No me importa una mierda cómo consiga los pantalones, solo quiero que los encuentre antes de que empiece la siguiente clase. Tener la bragueta mojada no es el mejor modo de demostrarle a fate que soy toda una seductora. Espero junto al árbol mientras los otros tiran los restos de comida y se dirigen a las puertas del instituto. De repente, suena la música por los altavoces y no veo a Hayate por ningún sitio. Genial. Ahora tengo cinco minutos para llegar a la clase de Wolkenritter. Apretando los dientes, camino hacia la clase de química con los libros estratégicamente colocados delante de la bragueta. Llego dos minutos antes. Me siento en el taburete y me acerco todo lo que puedo a la mesa de laboratorio para esconder la mancha. Fate entra en clase, con su pelo de anuncio cayéndole sobre el pecho, terminando en unos perfectos ricitos que se mueven a medida que avanza. Una perfección que en lugar de excitarme, me hace desear levantarme y arruinársela. Le guiño el ojo cuando me mira. Ella resopla y aleja su taburete del mío todo lo que puede. Recuerdo la política de tolerancia cero de la señora Wolkenritter y me quito la bandana, colocándomela directamente sobre la mancha. Después, me giro hacia la chica de los pompones que se sienta a mi lado.

- Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento.  
>- ¿Para qué tu novia tenga la excusa perfecta para apalearme? No, gracias, Nanoha. Prefiero que mi cara se quede como está.<br>- No tengo novia. ¿Quieres una entrevista para el puesto? -pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo, concentrándome en las partes de las que ella se vale tanto.

Hace una mueca con el labio superior pintado de rosa y me sonríe con desprecio.

- Ni muerta.  
>- Nena, no sabrías que hacer con tantas hormonas en tus manos.<p>

Eso es, Nanoha. Tómale el pelo para atraer su atención. Morderá el anzuelo. Ella se aparta de mí.

- Eres asquerosa.  
>- ¿Y si te dijera que haríamos una pareja genial?<br>- Pues te diría que eres una imbécil.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Konnichiwa

Me alegra que les vaya gustando lo subo hasta ahora porque no lo pude editar antes hasta hoy

Recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que me anima a actualizar rápido XD ^-^

y bueno pues gracias a todas esas personitas que me han dejado reviews me ponen en alerta autor o historia y me ponen en faboritos se los agradesco :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	10. 9 y 10 F y N

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9 y 10**

**Narra Fate**

Justo después de llamar imbécil a Nanoha por las tonterías que dijo, la señora Wolkenritter pide que prestemos atención.

- Cada pareja elegirá un proyecto de los que hay en este sombrero -anuncia-. Todos presentan los mismos retos y tendrán que quedar fuera de clase para trabajar en él.  
>-¿Y el fútbol? -interrumpe Yûno-. No puedo perder el entrenamiento.<br>- Ni las animadoras tampoco -añade Ginga adelantándose a mí.  
>- El trabajo escolar es lo primero. Depende de sus compañeros y de ustedes encontrar el momento adecuado para las cosas -dice la señora Wolkenritter mientras se planta delante de nuestra mesa y sostiene en alto el sombrero.<br>- Esto, señora W... no habrá uno sobre la cura de la esclerosis múltiple, ¿no? -pregunta Nanoha con esa actitud de chula que me saca de quicio-. Porque no creo que baste un año de trabajo escolar entero para realizar un proyecto de esa amplitud.

Ya puedo ver el gran suspenso en mi boletín de notas. Al Consejero de admisiones para TSAB le traerá sin cuidado que fuera mi compañera de laboratorio la responsable de que nos catearan el proyecto, A esta tía no le importara.

- Tengo que ir a mear.

La profesora se lleva una mano a la cadera y, con una expresión ceñuda, le dice:

- Cuide su lenguaje. Y que yo sepa, no necesita sus libros para ir al cuarto de baño. Déjelos en la mesa.

Nanoha hace una mueca, pero coloca los libros en la mesa.

- Ya le dije que nada de accesorios relacionados con bandas en mi clase -dice la señora Wolkenritter mirando la gorra que tiene entre las manos. Tiende la mano y añade-: Démela.

Ella mira a la puerta y después a la señora Wolkenritter.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?  
>- Nanoha, no estire de la cuerda. Tolerancia cero. ¿Quiere que la expulsen? -le amenaza, agitando los dedos para que le entregue la bandana de inmediato.<p>

Frunciendo el ceño, Nanoha coloca lentamente la gorra en la mano de la profesora. La señora Wolkenritter se queda boquiabierta cuando finalmente se la arrebata.

- ¡Ay, madre! -grito al ver la enorme mancha que lleva en la bragueta.

Todos los estudiantes, uno a uno, estallan en carcajadas, pero la risa de Yûno es la que más destaca.

- No te preocupes, Takamashi. Mi abuela tiene el mismo problema. Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un pañal.

Las palabras de Yûno me impactan porque la mención de los pañales para adultos me recuerda inmediatamente a mi hermana. Reírse de los adultos que no pueden valerse por sí mismos no tiene ninguna gracia, porque Alicia es una de esas personas. Nanoha luce su enorme y arrogante sonrisa y le dice a Yûno:

- Tu novia no podía apartar las manos de mis pantalones. Me estaba enseñando una nueva aplicación para los calentadores de manos, colega.

Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Podría decirse que no tengo experiencia en esos campos pero tampoco es para que diga que soy capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad. Me pongo en pie. Mi taburete chirría contra el suelo.

- Ya te gustaría -le suelto.

Nanoha está a punto de decirme algo cuando la señora Wolkenritter grita:

- ¡Nanoha! -Y tras aclararse la garganta, añade-: Ve a la enfermería y arréglate. Coge tus libros porque después irás a ver a la directora Harlaown. Te veré en su despacho junto a tus compañeros Yûno y fate.

Nanoha coge bruscamente los libros de la mesa y sale de clase. Vuelvo a sentarme con calma en el taburete. La señora Wolkenritter procura que el resto de la clase guarde silencio mientras medito sobre mi efímero éxito al evitar a Suzuka Tsukimura. Si cree que represento una amenaza para su relación con Nanoha, los rumores que seguro acabarán extendiéndose pueden resultar mortales. Para mí.

**Narra Nanoha**

Vaya, esto sí que es fuerte. Estamos en el despacho de la directora. Harlaown y Wolkenritter a un lado, y la señorita Perfecta y el gilipollas de su novio al otro; y yo plantada aquí, sola. Nadie está de mi parte, eso es obvio. Harlaown carraspea antes de aseverar:

- Nanoha, esta es la segunda vez en dos semanas que estás en mi despacho.

Eso sí que es un buen resumen. Esta tipa es una verdadera genio.

- Señora -digo. Le sigo el juego porque estoy harta de que la señorita Perfecta y su novio controlen a todo el jodido instituto-. He tenido un pequeño percance durante la comida y se me han manchado los pantalones de grasa. Pero en lugar de faltar a clase, he pedido a un amigo que me busque estos para cambiarme -le explico, señalando los vaqueros nuevos que Hayate ha conseguido encontrar en mi casa-. Señora Wolkenritter -digo, volviéndome hacia mi profesora de química-. No podía permitir que una pequeña mancha me obligara a perderme una de sus valiosísimas lecciones.  
>- No intente convencerme, Nanoha -resopla Wolkenritter-. Está aquí por sus payasadas -continúa, alzando la mano al aire. A continuación, mira a Fate y a Yûno como si les invitara a atacarme, hasta que finalmente añade-: Y no crean que ustedes dos han actuado mucho mejor.<p>

Fate está conmocionada por la reprimenda, aunque parecía divertirse mucho cuando la señora W. me recriminaba a mí.

- No podemos ser compañeras -espeta la señorita Perfecta.

Yûno da un paso adelante.

- Puede hacer el proyecto con Ginga y conmigo. -Casi se me escapa la risa cuando veo la reacción de la señora W. ante el comentario de Yûno. Se le han enarcado las cejas en un gesto tan exagerado que parece que, en cualquier momento, vayan a salírsele de la cara.

- ¿Y qué les hace creer que son tan especiales como para pensar que voy a cambiar la organización de mi clase? -¡A por ellos, Wolkenritter!  
>- Vita, ya me encargo yo -interviene Harlaown, antes de señalar una foto de nuestro instituto enmarcada en la pared. Los chicos de la zona norte no tienen tiempo de responder a la pregunta de la señora W. porque Harlaown prosigue-: Chicos, el lema del Instituto Fairfield es "La diversidad genera conocimiento." Si se os olvida en cualquier momento, está grabado en la estela de piedra de la entrada principal, así que la próxima vez que paséis por allí deteneos un momento para pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Puedo aseguraros que mi principal objetivo como nueva directora es recomponer cualquier brecha que se haya abierto en la política del instituto y que amenace con invalidar ese lema.<p>

De acuerdo, así que la diversidad genera conocimiento. Sin embargo, yo añadiría que también genera odio e ignorancia. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. No me apetece manchar la visión de color de rosa del lema al que Harlaown hace referencia, porque empiezo a pensar que nuestra directora cree realmente en todas las gilipolleces que le salen por la boca.

- La directora Harlaown y yo estamos de acuerdo. Teniendo eso en cuenta... –Wolkenritter me fulmina con una de sus miradas, que con toda seguridad debe de ensayar frente al espejo-. Nanoha, deje de provocar a Fate -insiste, pero luego lanza la misma mirada a los dos chicos que están al otro lado del despacho-. Fate, deja de comportarte como una diva. Y Yûno... ni siquiera sé qué pinta usted aquí.  
>- Soy su novio.<br>- Entonces les agradecería que mantuvieran su relación fuera de mi clase.  
>- Pero... -empieza Yûno.<p>

Wolkenritter le corta en seco agitando una mano- Ya es suficiente. Nosotras hemos acabado y ustedes también.

Yûno coge a su diva de la mano y los dos salen del despacho. Justo cuando me propongo hacer lo mismo, Wolkenritter me agarra del codo. Me detengo y la miro a los ojos, reparando en la simpatía grabada en su expresión. No me hace nada de gracia.

- ¿Sí?  
>- Ya te he calado, ¿sabes?<p>

Necesito borrarle esa mueca afectuosa de la cara. La última vez que un profesor me miró de ese modo, fue en primer curso, justo después de que le dispararan a mi padre.

- Solo llevamos dos semanas de clases, Vita. Quizás quieras esperar un mes o dos antes de hacer una afirmación como esa.

Ella suelta una risita y prosigue:

- No llevo mucho tiempo enseñando, pero he visto en mis clases a más Nanoha Takamashi de las que verá la mayoría de los profesores en toda su vida.

- Pensaba que era única -digo, llevándome la mano al pecho-. Me ha ofendido, Vita.  
>- ¿De verdad quieres ser única, Nanoha? Pues termina el instituto, gradúate y ve a la universidad.<br>- Ese es el plan -digo, aunque es la primera vez que lo admito abiertamente. Sé que mi madre quiere que me gradúe, pero nunca hablamos del tema. Y, a decir verdad, no estoy muy segura de que sea algo que dé por sentado.  
>- Todos dicen lo mismo al principio -confiesa ella, abriendo el bolso y sacando mi gorra-. No dejes que tu vida fuera del instituto dicte tu futuro -añade, esta vez muy seria.<p>

Me guardo la gorra en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo la vida fuera del instituto influye en la que llevo dentro él. Ni un edificio de ladrillo rojo podría protegerme del mundo exterior. Joder, ni siquiera podría esconderme aquí dentro por mucho que quisiera.

- Ya sé lo que va a decir ahora. «Si alguna vez necesitas una amiga, Nanoha, puedes contar conmigo».  
>- Te equivocas, yo no soy tu amiga. Si lo fuera, no pertenecerías a una banda. Pero he visto las calificaciones de tus exámenes. Eres una chica inteligente, y puedes triunfar si te tomas en serio el instituto.<p>

Triunfar. Triunfar. Ahora todo es relativo, ¿no?

- ¿Puedo irme ya a clase? -pregunto porque no sé qué contestarle. Estoy preparada para aceptar que mi profesora de química y la nueva directora no estén de mi lado; aunque tampoco estoy muy segura que lo estén del otro. Eso me rompe un poco los esquemas.

- Sí, ve a clase, Nanoha.

Todavía estoy pensando en lo que me ha dicho Wolkenritter cuando la oigo gritar:

- Y si vuelves a llamarme Vita, tendrás el placer de recibir otra papeleta de castigo, además de escribir una redacción sobre el respeto. Recuérdalo, no soy tu amiga.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Esta mujer empuña las papeletas azules de castigo y las amenazas de redacciones como auténticas armas de fuego.

**.**

**Continuara…**

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo otra entrega mas de esta linda historia y bueno decidí juntar las dos narraciones porque los capis estaban cortos y así creo que se alarga un poco mas además que así compenso no subir capi ayer

Comentarios críticas tomatazos y lo que quieran me lo pueden dejar en unos reviews

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	11. 11 fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Narra Fate

Solo disponemos de media hora en el gimnasio. Mientras me pongo la ropa de deporte, pienso en lo que ha ocurrido en el despacho de Harlaown. La señora Wolkenritter nos ha culpado de lo sucedido tanto a Nanoha como a mí. Nanoha está echando a perder mi último curso nada más empezar. Mientras me subo los shorts de gimnasia, el sonido de unos tacones me advierte de que no estoy sola en los vestuarios. Me cubro el pecho con la camiseta y veo aparecer a Suzuka Tsukimura. ¡Ay, madre!

- Debe de ser mi día de suerte -dice, mirándome fijamente como un puma dispuesto a atacar. Aunque los pumas no tienen el pelo morado, ondulado y largo; sí que tienen garras. Y las garras de Suzuka están pintadas de color rojo.

Se acerca a mí. Siento el impulso de dar un paso atrás. En realidad, lo que me gustaría es echar a correr. Pero no lo hago, básicamente porque creo que me seguiría de todos modos.

- ¿Sabes? -añade, con una sonrisa malvada-. Siempre me he preguntado de qué color sería el sujetador de Fate testarossa. Amarillo. Te va que ni pintado. Apuesto a que te ha costado tanta pasta como lo que te cobraron por teñirte el pelo.  
>- No has venido aquí para hablar de sujetadores y tintes, Suzuka -respondo mientras me meto la camiseta por la cabeza. Trago saliva con fuerza antes de añadir-: Sino para pegarme.<br>- Cuando una lagartona se insinúa a mi hembra, me sale mi lado territorial.  
>- No estoy interesada en tu hembra, Suzuka. Ya tengo uno.<br>- Venga ya. Las chicas como tú quieren que todos los tíos y tías pierdan la cabeza por ellas, así podéis disponer de ellos cuando os apetezca -añade, cada vez más furiosa. Estoy metida en un buen lío-. He oído que vas criticándome por ahí. Crees que lo eres todo, señorita Engreída. Veamos qué cara se te queda cuando te deje el labio partido y el ojo morado. ¿Vendrás al instituto con una bolsa de basura sobre la cabeza? ¿O te quedarás encerrada en tu enorme casa y no saldrás nunca?

No aparto la vista de ella mientras sigue acercándose. La miro fijamente. Suzuka tiene claro que para mí la imagen que doy lo es todo, y a ella le da igual que la expulsen o que la echen definitivamente.

- ¡Contéstame! -grita, y me da un empujón en el hombro, que acaba impactando contra la taquilla que está situada a mi espalda.

Creo que no la estaba escuchando porque no tengo ni idea de qué he de responder. Si regreso a casa amoratada o con señales de haber estado en una pelea, las consecuencias serán desastrosas. Mi madre se pondrá hecha una furia y me echará las culpas por no haber evitado que ocurriera. Espero que eso no le haga empezar otra vez con lo de ingresar a Alicia en algún centro. Cuando hay algo de tensión en casa, mis padres siempre hablan de mandar a Alicia a algún sitio. Como si, por arte de magia, todos los problemas de los Testarossa fueran a desvanecerse en cuanto Alicia desapareciera.

- ¿No crees que La entrenadora Signum vendrá a buscarme? ¿Quieres que te expulsen? -pregunto pese a saber que son razones de poco peso. Sin embargo, intento ganar algo de tiempo.  
>- Me importa una mi*rda que me expulsen -dice entre risitas.<p>

No parece haber funcionado, aunque merecía la pena intentarlo. En lugar de encogerme de miedo junto a la taquilla, me enderezo. Suzuka intenta empujarme otra vez por el hombro, pero esta vez me las apaño para apartarle el brazo de un manotazo. Estoy a punto de enzarzarme en mi primera pelea. Una pelea en la que seguramente saldré perdiendo. El corazón me late con fuerza, como si fuera a salirme del pecho. Me he pasado toda la vida intentando evitar situaciones como esta, pero esta vez no tengo elección. Me pregunto si puedo disparar la alarma de incendios para librarme de ella, como he visto alguna vez en el cine. Pero, por supuesto, no veo ninguna de esas cajitas rojas cerca.

- Suzuka, déjala en paz.

Ambas nos volvemos hacia el sonido de una voz de chica. Es Reinforce. Una «no amiga». Pero una no amiga que acaba de evitar que me partan la cara.

- Rein, no te metas en mis asuntos -gruñe Suzuka.  
>Reinforce se acerca a nosotras. Lleva el pelo recogido en una alta cola de caballo que se balancea a medida que camina.<br>- No le pongas la mano encima, Suzuka.  
>- ¿Y si no que? -pregunta ella-. ¿Acaso crees que serás su amiga del alma ahora que estáis juntas en esa estupidez de las animadoras?<p>

Rein apoya firmemente las manos en las caderas.

- Estás colada por Nanoha, Suzuka. Esa es la razón por la que te comportas como una loca.

Al escuchar el nombre de Nanoha, Suzuka se pone rígida... ¿Pero qué diablos tiene esa que le gusta?

- Cállate, Rein. No tienes ni idea.

Ella dirige toda su rabia contra Reinforce y se pone a chillarle como una loca. Reinforce no se siente intimidada, se ha plantado delante de ella y también le está gritando. Reinforce es bajita y puede que pese menos que yo, por eso me sorprende que se enfrente a Suzuka. Sin embargo, parece que sabe defenderse. Es obvio que sus palabras hacen retroceder a su contrincante. La entrenadora Signum aparece detrás de Suzuka.

- ¿Estáis dando una fiesta y no habéis invitado al resto de la clase?  
>- Estamos charlando un poco -dice Suzuka, sin sobresaltarse en absoluto y actuando como si fuéramos tres amigas pasando el rato.<br>- Bueno, pues os sugiero que charléis después de clase. Señoritas Testarossa y Zwei, uníos al resto de vuestros compañeros en el gimnasio. Señorita Tsukimura, vaya donde se suponga que debería estar a esta hora.

Suzuka me señala con su uña pintada de rojo.

- Nos veremos después -me advierte, y sale de los vestuarios después de que Reinforce se haga a un lado.  
>-Gracias -le digo en voz baja a Reinforce.<br>Ella me responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mi compañera de laboratorio no ha aparecido por el instituto desde que nos asignaron los proyectos. Finalmente, una semana más tarde, se presenta pavoneándose por la clase. Me saca de quicio, porque aunque mi vida en casa sea un desastre, no por ello dejo de venir al instituto.

- Qué amabilidad por tu parte aparecer -le digo.  
>- Qué amabilidad por tu parte darte cuenta -responde ella mientras se quita la gorra.<p>

La señora Wolkenritter entra en clase. Me da la impresión de que se siente aliviada de ver a Nanoha. Enderezando los hombros, anuncia:

- Iba a ponerles un examen sorpresa esta mañana, pero al final he decidido que trabajarán en la biblioteca junto a sus compañeros. El plazo para entregar el borrador del proyecto acaba en dos semanas.

Yûno y yo nos cogemos de la mano de camino a la biblioteca. Nanoha va detrás, por alguna parte, hablando con sus compinches. Yûno me aprieta con fuerza la mano y pregunta:

- ¿Quieres que quedemos después del entrenamiento?  
>- No puedo. Después de entrenar tengo que irme a casa.<p>

Linith se despidió el pasado sábado y a mi madre le entró el pánico. Hasta que contrate a una nueva cuidadora tengo que ayudarla más. Él frena en seco y me suelta la mano.

- Mi*rda, Fate. ¿Vas a tener algo de tiempo para mí o qué?  
>- Puedes venir conmigo -sugiero.<br>- ¿Para mirar mientras cuidas de tu hermana? No, gracias. No quiero parecer un gilipollas, pero tengo ganas de estar contigo, solos tú y yo.  
>- Lo sé. A mí también me apetece.<br>- ¿Y el viernes?

Se supone que debería quedarme con Alicia, sin embargo, mi relación con Yûno está tambaleándose y no quiero que crea que no quiero estar con él.

- El viernes me va bien.

Antes de que sellemos nuestro plan con un beso, Nanoha carraspea delante de nosotros.

- Nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto. Son las normas del instituto. Además, es mi compañera, imbécil. No la tuya.  
>- Cállate, Takamashi -murmura Yûno, antes de ir con Ginga.<p>

Me llevo una mano a la cadera y miro fijamente a Nanoha.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tanto las normas del instituto? -pregunto.  
>- Desde que eres mi compañera de laboratorio. Fuera de clase eres suya. Pero en química eres mía.<br>- ¿Quieres ir a buscar la maza y arrastrarme por el pelo a la biblioteca?  
>- No soy una Neandertal. Tú novio es el mono, no yo.<br>- Entonces, deja de comportarte como tal.

Todas las mesas de la biblioteca están ocupadas, así que nos vemos obligados a sentamos en un rincón de la parte de atrás, en la aislada sección de no ficción. Me siento sobre la moqueta y dejo los libros en el suelo. Me doy cuenta de que Nanoha me está mirando, y lo hace con tanta intensidad que temo que sea capaz de ver a la verdadera Fate que escondo tras mi fachada. Pero no lo logrará porque hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho. Le devuelvo la mirada. Si quiere, puedo seguirle el juego. Su expresión no muestra nada, pero sí la cicatriz que tiene sobre la ceja izquierda y que refleja la verdad, es humana. Cuando mi mirada llega a sus ojos, el tiempo se detiene. Me está atravesando con los ojos. Tengo la sensación de que puede ver mi verdadero yo, sin conductas fingidas, sin fachadas. Solo a Fate.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo? -me pregunta.  
>- No hablas en serio.<br>- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? -La señora Wolkenritter se acerca, por lo que me libro de responder a su pregunta.  
>- Les estoy vigilando de cerca. Nanoha, la semana pasada no vino a clase.<br>- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
>- Me cayó un cuchillo encima.<p>

La profesora niega con la cabeza, perpleja, y se aleja para hostigar a otros compañeros. Miro a Nanoha con los ojos como platos y le pregunto:

- ¿Un cuchillo? Estás de coña, ¿verdad?  
>- No. Estaba cortando tomates, y no vas a creértelo, pero se me escurrió el cuchillo y me corté el hombro. El médico me puso unas grapas. ¿Quieres verlas? -pregunta mientras empieza a subirse la manga. Me tapo los ojos con la mano.<br>- Nanoha, no seas asquerosa. Y no me creo que un cuchillo se te escurriera de las manos. Fue en una pelea callejera.  
>- No has respondido a mi pregunta -dice sin admitir ni negar mi teoría sobre la causa de la herida-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo?<br>- Nada. No voy a salir contigo.  
>- Apuesto a que si nos diéramos el lote cambiarías de opinión.<br>- Como si eso fuera a ocurrir alguna vez.  
>- Tú te lo pierdes -dice, antes de estirar sus largas piernas frente a mí, con su libro de química descansando sobre el regazo. Me mira con sus ojos color mar con tal intensidad que juraría que puede hipnotizarme con ellos-. ¿Estás preparada? -pregunta.<p>

Por un nanosegundo, me quedo observando aquellos ojos azules, preguntándome qué sentiría al besarla. Mi mirada baja hasta sus labios. Durante otro nanosegundo, casi puedo sentir que se acercan a mí. ¿Cómo serán sus labios, suaves o duros? ¿Besará con dulzura o con avidez y seguridad, como refleja su personalidad?

- ¿Para qué? -susurro a medida que me acerco.  
>- Para el proyecto -dice-. Calentadores de manos. La clase de Wolkenritter. Química.<p>

Niego con la cabeza, intentando apartar todos esos ridículos pensamientos de mi mente hiperactiva de adolescente. Necesito más horas de sueño.

- Sí, calentadores de manos -digo, abriendo el libro de química.  
>- ¿Fate?<br>- ¿Qué? -pregunto, mirando sin ver las palabras impresas en la página. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy leyendo porque estoy demasiado avergonzada como para poder concentrarme.  
>- Me estabas mirando como si quisieras besarme.<p>

Me obligo a soltar una carcajada.

- Sí, claro -digo con sarcasmo.  
>- Nadie nos está mirando, así que si quieres hacerlo, adelante. No quiero alardear, pero soy toda una profesional.<p>

Me sonríe lentamente con una sonrisa que probablemente haya inventado para derretir los corazones de todas las chicas del planeta.

- Nanoha, no eres mi tipo. -Tengo que decirle algo para que deje de mirarme como si estuviera planeando hacerme cosas de las que solo he oído hablar.  
>- ¿Solo te gustan los blanquitos?<br>- Déjalo ya -respondo entre dientes.  
>- ¿Qué? -insiste, poniéndose muy serio-. Es verdad, ¿no?<p>

La señora Wolkenritter aparece frente a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo va ese borrador? -pregunta.  
>- Genial -respondo con una sonrisa falsa. Saco el resumen de la búsqueda que hice en casa y se lo paso a la señora Wolkenritter mientras me pongo manos a la obra<br>-Anoche me documenté un poco sobre los calentadores de manos. Tenemos que disolver sesenta gramos de acetato de sodio y cien milímetros de agua a setenta grados.

- Te equivocas -dice Nanoha.

Levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que la señora Wolkenritter se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo dices?  
>- Que te equivocas -repite Nanoha, cruzándose de brazos.<br>- No lo creo.  
>- Crees que nunca te equivocas, ¿verdad?<p>

Lo dice como si no fuera más que una rubia estúpida, lo que me saca de mis casillas.

- Claro que no -digo, alzando la voz e imitando a una auténtica niña pija  
>- Verás, la semana pasada compré un lápiz de labios Bobbi Brown de color rosa palo cuando debería haber elegido un rosa chicle porque va mucho mejor con el tono de mi piel. No hace falta que te diga que la compra fue un desastre total -le explico. Justo lo que ella esperaba oír. Me pregunto si se lo ha tragado o si es capaz de captar por el tono de mi voz que estoy siendo sarcástica.<p>

- Te creo -confiesa.  
>- ¿Y tú nunca te has equivocado? -pregunto.<br>- Por supuesto -admite-. La semana pasada, cuando atraqué el banco que hay al lado de la tienda Walgreens, le dije al cajero que me diera todos los billetes de cincuenta dólares que tuviera en el cajón. Aunque tendría que haberle pedido los billetes de veinte porque hay muchos más que de cincuenta.

De acuerdo, está claro que ha captado la ironía. Y me la ha devuelto por partida doble, lo que en realidad es perturbador porque, de algún modo, hace que nos parezcamos mucho. Me pongo la mano en el pecho y ahogo un grito, siguiéndole el juego.

- Qué desastre.  
>- Así que supongo que las dos podemos equivocarnos.<p>

Levanto en alto la barbilla y declaro, obstinada:

- Bueno, en química no me equivoco. A diferencia de ti, yo sí que me tomo en serio esta clase.  
>- Entonces, hagamos una apuesta. Si tengo razón, me das un beso -sugiere.<br>- ¿Y si la tengo yo?  
>- Tú eliges.<p>

Es como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. El ego de la señorita delincuente está a punto de recibir un buen golpe, y estaré encantada de ser yo quien se lo dé.

- Si gano, te tomarás en serio este proyecto, y a mí también -le digo-. No te meterás conmigo ni harás comentarios ridículos.  
>- Trato hecho. Aunque antes he de mencionar que tengo una memoria fotográfica prodigiosa.<br>- Nanoha, he de mencionar que he copiado la información directamente del libro -admito, mirando las notas que he tomado y abriendo después el libro por la página correspondiente  
>- Sin mirar, ¿qué temperatura necesitamos para la preparación? -le pregunto.<p>

Nanoha es una tipa a la que se le dan bien los retos. Aunque esta vez, la tipa dura va a perder. Cierra su libro y me mira, con la mandíbula apretada.

- Veinte grados. Y debe disolverse a cien grados, no a setenta -responde con total confianza.

Repaso la página y después mis anotaciones. Luego vuelvo a comprobar la página. No puedo haberme equivocado. ¿Qué página..?

- Vaya, es cierto. Cien grados -digo, mirándola asombrada-. Tienes razón.  
>- ¿Vas a besarme ahora o prefieres hacerlo más tarde?<br>- Ahora mismo -respondo.

Sé que le he dejado atónita porque tiene las manos inmóviles. En casa, mi vida está dictada por mis padres. Pero en el instituto es distinto. Tengo que hacerlo de ese modo porque si no tengo controlado ningún aspecto de mi vida acabaré convirtiéndome en un maniquí.

- ¿En serio? -me pregunta atónita.  
>- Sí.<p>

Le cojo una mano. Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo si hubiera alguien delante, y me siento agradecida por la intimidad que nos ofrecen los libros de no ficción que nos rodean. Se queda sin respiración cuando me pongo de rodillas y me inclino hacia ella. Intento olvidarme del hecho de que sus dedos son largos y ásperos y de que es la primera vez que le toco. Estoy nerviosa. Aunque no hay necesidad. Esta vez soy yo quien tiene el control. Puedo sentir cómo intenta contenerse. Me está permitiendo dar el primer paso, lo que no está nada mal. No sé de qué sería capaz si se dejara ir. Le obligo a colocar la mano contra mi mejilla para que pueda cubrirme la cara, y le oigo soltar un gemido. Reprimo una sonrisa porque esa reacción demuestra que soy yo quien tiene el poder. Se queda inmóvil cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Entonces, giro la cabeza hacia su mano y le doy un beso en la palma.

- Ahí lo tienes, ya te he besado -digo, soltándole la mano y dando por zanjado el asunto.

La señorita Latina y su gran ego han sido derrotados por una rubia estúpida.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo que se ha puesto mejor vemos como Suzuka pelea lo suyo y que al final hubo un nanofate muy leve pero bueno son pequeñas aproximaciones

Y ya saben cualquier cosa que me quieran decir recuerden dejar reviews!


	12. 12 nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Narra Nanoha

- ¿Y a esto lo llamas besar?  
>- Sí.<p>

De acuerdo, me ha desconcertada un poco que Fate me haya hecho poner la mano sobre su sedosa mejilla. Maldita sea, por la manera que ha reaccionado mi cuerpo se diría que estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas. Hace un minuto, me tenía completamente hechizada. Luego, la hermosa bruja le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla y se ha hecho con la posición de ventaja. Me ha sorprendido, eso está claro. Estallo en carcajadas, deliberadamente, para que todos se interesen por lo que hacemos, que es justo lo que ella no quiere.

- Shh -suelta fate, dándome un puñetazo en el hombro para que me calle.  
>Cuando río con más fuerza, me golpea en el brazo con el pesado libro de química. En el brazo dolorido.<p>

- ¡Ay! -exclamo con una mueca de dolor. Siento como si un millón de abejas me clavaran su aguijón en la herida del hombro-. ¡Maldita sea, qué daño!

Ella se muerde el labio color rosa palo, un tono que le va muy bien, a mi parecer. Aunque tampoco me importaría ver cómo le queda el rosa chicle.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? -pregunta.  
>- Sí -digo entre dientes mientras intento concentrarme en el color de sus labios para olvidarme del dolor.<br>- Bien.

Me levanto la manga de la camiseta para examinar la herida y (gracias a mi compañera de laboratorio) una de las grapas que me pusieron en el centro de salud tras la pelea con los Latin Hood en el parque está sangrando. Fate tiene un buen derechazo para alguien que probablemente no pase de peso pluma. Aspira con fuerza y se ablanda:

- ¡Oh, Dios! No pretendía hacerte daño, Nanoha. De verdad que no. Cuando amenazaste con enseñarme la cicatriz, te levantaste la manga izquierda.

- No iba a enseñártela de verdad. Estaba tomándote el pelo. No pasa nada -le digo.

Vaya, parece que es la primera vez que esta chica ve sangre. Aunque claro, puede que ella la tenga azul.

- Sí, sí que pasa -insiste mientras niega con la cabeza-. Te están sangrando los puntos.  
>- Son grapas -matizo, intentando poner una nota de humor.<p>

La pobre está más blanca de lo normal. Y respira con fuerza, casi jadeando. Si se desmaya, voy a perder la apuesta con Schach. Si no es capaz de aguantar una mancha de sangre, ¿cómo va a reaccionar cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales? A no ser que no nos desnudemos, entonces no tendrá que ver todas las cicatrices que tengo. Y si lo hacemos a oscuras, podrá imaginar que soy alguien blanca y rica. A la mi*rda, ¡Joder! Me gusta hacerlo con las luces encendidas. Me gustaría sentirla contra mí, y quiero que sepa que está conmigo y no con otra capullo.

- Nanoha, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunta fate.

Su preocupación parece sincera. ¿Debería contarle que se me había ido el santo al cielo y que me he puesto a imaginar cómo sería hacerle el amor? La señora W. aparece por el pasillo con una expresión ceñuda.

- Chicas, esto es una biblioteca. Guarden silencio -dice.

Pero entonces repara en la pequeña veta de sangre que me serpentea por el brazo y me mancha la manga.

- Fate, acompáñele a la enfermería. Nanoha, la próxima vez que venga al instituto, lleve la herida bien vendada.  
>- Señora W, ¿no cuento con su comprensión? Me estoy desangrando.<br>- Haga algo para ayudar a la humanidad o al planeta, Nanoha, y entonces contará con mi comprensión. La gente que se mete en peleas callejeras no conseguirá nada de mí excepto rechazo. Ahora vaya a curarse.

Fate coge los libros de mi regazo y dice con voz temblorosa:

- Vamos.  
>- Puedo llevar los libros -digo mientras la sigo fuera de la biblioteca. Estoy presionándome la manga contra la herida, con la esperanza de que detenga la hemorragia.<p>

Ella camina delante de mí. Si le digo que necesito ayuda para caminar porque me siento débil, ¿se lo tragará y acudirá a mi rescate? Tal vez debería tropezarme, aunque conociéndola, seguro que no le importará. Justo antes de llegar a la enfermería, se da la vuelta. Le tiemblan las manos.

- Lo siento mucho, Nanoha. No pretendía...- Ha perdido los papeles. Si se pone a llorar, no sé qué voy a hacer. No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con chicas lloronas. No creo que a Suzuka se le escapara ni una sola lágrima durante el tiempo que salimos juntas. De hecho, no estoy muy segura de que Suzuka tenga conductos lacrimales. Eso solía gustarme, porque las tías sensibles me ponen nerviosa.

- Oye... ¿estás bien? -pregunto.  
>- Si esto llega a saberse, no voy a lograr que lo olviden nunca. Ay, Dios, si la señora Wolkenritter llama a mis padres, me matarán. O al menos desearé que lo hagan.<p>

Ella sigue hablando y temblando, como si fuera un coche sin frenos y con unos pésimos amortiguadores.

- ¿Fate?  
>- ... y mi madre me echará la culpa de todo. Admito que es culpa mía. Pero se pondrá histérica conmigo y yo tendré que explicárselo, y espero que...<p>

Antes de que pueda decir nada más, le grito:

- ¡Fate!

Me mira con una expresión tan confusa que no sé si sentir lástima por ella o si sentirme atónita porque no dejara de hablar. Parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca.

- ¡Eres tú quien se está poniendo histérica! -le recuerdo.  
>Fate tiene los ojos claros y brillantes, pero ahora están apagados y vacíos, como si estuviera en otra parte. Mira al suelo, a su alrededor, a todos lados menos a mí.<br>- No, no es verdad. Me encuentro bien.  
>- Y una mi*rda. Mírame. -Vacila un instante.<br>- Estoy bien -dice, mirando ahora a una de las taquillas que hay en el pasillo-. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho.  
>- Si no me miras, voy a desangrarme aquí mismo y tendrán que hacerme una trasfusión. Mírame, joder. -Cuando lo hace, todavía respira con dificultad.<br>- ¿Qué? Si quieres decirme que mi vida está fuera de control, ya soy consciente de ello.  
>- Ya sé que no pretendías hacerme daño. Incluso aunque hubiera sido así, probablemente lo mereciera -digo. Espero quitarle hierro al asunto para que a la chica no le dé un ataque de nervios en el pasillo-. Cometer errores no es ningún crimen, ¿sabes? ¿De qué sirve tener una reputación si no puedes arruinarla de vez en cuando?<br>- No intentes hacer que me sienta mejor, Nanoha. Te odio.  
>- Yo también te odio. Ahora, por favor, larguémonos de aquí. No quiero que el conserje se pase todo el día limpiando mi sangre del suelo. Somos parientes, ¿sabes?<p>

Ella niega con la cabeza. No se traga que el conserje de Fairfield sea un pariente mío. Vale, puede que no sea exactamente un pariente. Pero tiene familia en Atencingo, la misma ciudad de México en la que viven los primos de mi madre. En lugar de marcharnos, mi compañera de laboratorio abre la puerta de la enfermería para que entre. Creo que todavía puede responder, aunque aún le tiemblen las manos.

- Está sangrando -le grita a la señorita Sakura, la enfermera del instituto.

La señorita Sakura me obliga a sentarme en una de las camillas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Miro a Fate. Tiene una expresión de preocupación, como si le angustiara que pudiera dañarla allí mismo. Espero que el ángel de la muerte tenga el mismo aspecto que ella cuando estire la pata. No me importaría ir al infierno si me recibe alguien como Fate.

- Se me han abierto las grapas -digo-. No es para tanto.  
>- ¿Y cómo ha ocurrido? -pregunta la señorita Sakura mientras humedece un trozo de tela blanca y me da ligeros toques en el brazo. Contengo la respiración, esperando a que desaparezca el escozor. No voy a chivarme de mi compañera, sobre todo cuando estoy intentando seducirla.<br>- Le he golpeado yo -dice Fate con un hilo de voz.

La enfermera se da la vuelta, asombrada.

- ¿Le has golpeado?  
>- Por accidente -intervengo yo, sin saber exactamente por qué intento proteger a una chica que me odia y que probablemente preferiría suspender la clase de la señora W. que ser mi compañera.<p>

Mis planes con Fate no iban como esperaba. El único sentimiento que ha afirmado sentir por mí es el odio. E imaginarme a Schach montada en mi moto es mucho más doloroso que la mi*rda antiséptica que la señorita Sakura está frotando contra mi herida. Si quiero salvar la dignidad y mi Raising Heart, voy a tener que conseguir quedarme a solas con Fate. Puede que su preocupación signifique que no me odia del todo. Nunca he conocido a una chica que lo tenga todo tan programado, que sepa con tal claridad cuáles son sus objetivos. Es un robot. O eso me parece. Siempre que la veo, parece actuar como una princesa acosada por las cámaras. Quién iba a decir que un simple brazo sangriento conseguiría trastocarla. Miro a Fate. Está concentrada en mi brazo y en las curas de la enfermera. Ojalá estuviéramos en la biblioteca. Estoy segura de que estaba pensando en enrollarse conmigo.  
>- Quedemos el jueves después del instituto. Ya sabes, para trabajar en el borrador -sugiero. Y tengo dos razones para hacerlo: la primera es que, delante de la señorita Sakura, debo dejar de pensar en Fate desnuda, y la segunda es que quiero quedarme a solas con ella.<p>

- El jueves estoy ocupada -dice.

Probablemente tenga planes con Cara Burro. Es obvio que prefiere estar con ese capullo antes que conmigo.

- Pues el viernes -añado, probándola aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo. Poner a prueba a una chica como Fate podría significar un duro golpe para mi ego. Aunque la he cogido en un momento vulnerable y todavía le tiemblan las manos después de haber visto la sangre. Admito que soy una manipuladora.

Se muerde el labio inferior, un labio que cree llevar pintado del color equivocado.

- El viernes tampoco puedo, ¿Qué te parece el sábado por la mañana? -sugiere-. Podemos quedar en la biblioteca de Fairfield.  
>- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda?<br>- Cállate. Nos veremos allí a las diez.  
>- Es una cita -anuncio mientras la señorita Sakura, que obviamente está escuchándonos, termina de ponerme una venda en el brazo.<p>

Fate recoge sus libros.

- No es una cita, Nanoha -asegura por encima del hombro.

Cojo el libro y salgo corriendo al pasillo tras ella. Camina sola. La música aún no suena por los altavoces, lo que significa que todavía están dando clase.

- Puede que no sea una cita, pero todavía me debes un beso. Siempre cobro las deudas -replico. Los ojos de mi compañera de laboratorio pasan de estar apagados a brillar con intensidad. Es una mirada enloquecida y ardiente. Mmm, peligrosa. Le guiño un ojo-. Y no te comas el coco con el color que te vas a poner en los labios el sábado. Tendrás que volver a pintártelos después de que nos hayamos dado el lote.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Konnichiwa

Que bueno que las va gustando la historia aquí tienen la actualización.

Recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que me anima a actualizar rápido XD ^-^

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	13. 13 fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Narra Fate

Una cosa tengo clara, no voy a darme el lote con Nanoha Takamashi. Afortunadamente, la señora Wolkenritter nos ha tenido ocupados toda la semana, haciendo experimentos, de modo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar excepto para decidir quién enciende el mechero Bunsen. Aunque cada vez que miro el brazo vendado de Nanoha, me acuerdo del golpe que le propiné. Intento no pensar en ella mientras me pinto los labios para mi cita con Yûno. Es viernes por la noche, y vamos a ir a cenar y al cine. Después de comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo, hasta tres veces, y de ponerme el brazalete de Tiffany's que me regaló por nuestro aniversario el año pasado, me dirijo a la piscina del jardín, donde mi hermana está junto a su terapeuta físico. Mi madre, que lleva su bata de terciopelo rosa, descansa acomodada en una tumbona, leyendo una revista de decoración. La tranquilidad reina en la escena, excepto por la voz del terapeuta físico que le da instrucciones a Alicia. Mi madre baja la revista y veo que su expresión es tensa y ceñuda.

- Fate, no vengas más tarde de las diez y media.  
>- Mamá, el cine empieza a las ocho. Llegaremos a casa cuando acabe la película.<br>- Ya has oído lo que te he dicho. No más tarde de las diez y media. Si tienes que salirte del cine para llegar a casa a tu hora, pues te sales. Los padres de Yûno no respetarán a una chica que no tiene toque de queda.

El timbre de casa suena.

- Probablemente sea él -digo.  
>- Pues date prisa y ve a abrirle. Un chico como él no esperará para siempre, ya lo sabes.<p>

Salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal antes de que mi madre lo haga por mí y nos haga quedar a los dos como tontos. Yûno aparece en el umbral de la puerta con una docena de rosas rojas en la mano.

- Para ti -dice, sorprendiéndome.

¡Vaya! He sido una gilipollas por pensar tanto en Nanoha esta semana. Abrazo a Yûno y le doy un beso, un verdadero beso en los labios.

- Deja que las ponga en agua -digo, retrocediendo.

Canturreo alegre mientras me dirijo a la cocina, oliendo la dulce fragancia de las rosas. Pongo agua en un jarrón, preguntándome si Nanoha habrá llevado flores a su novia alguna vez. Puede que le regale cuchillos o algo así, por si su novia los necesita cuando vaya a alguna parte sin ella. Estar con Yûno es tan... ¿Aburrido? No. No somos aburridos. Somos prudentes. Acomodados. Monos. Después de cortar la parte inferior de los tallos y colocar las rosas en el jarrón, encuentro a Yûno charlando con mi madre en el patio, algo que no me gusta mucho que haga.

- ¿Preparado? -le pregunto.

Yûno me lanza su súper sonrisa blanca del millón de dólares.

- Sí. Tráela a las diez y media -grita mi madre.

Como si una chica con toque de queda deba tener además valores. Qué ridiculez, pero miro a Alicia me trago las ganas de discusión.

- Por supuesto, señora Testarossa -responde Yûno.

Una vez sentados en su Mercedes, le pregunto:

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?  
>- Hay un cambio de planes. La empresa de mi padre ha conseguido entradas para ver a los Chicago Cubs. En un palco situado justo detrás del bateador. Cariño, vamos a ver a los Cubbies.<br>- Qué guay. ¿Estaremos de vuelta a las diez y media? -le pregunto, porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que mi madre estará esperándome a la puerta de casa.  
>- Sí, a no ser que el partido se prolongue demasiado. ¿Cree tu madre que te convertirás en una calabaza o algo así?<br>- No, solo es que, bueno, no quiero darle un disgusto -digo, cogiéndolo de la mano.  
>- No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu madre es un poco rara. Está muy buena, no me importaría tirármela, aunque está totalmente Loca.<br>- ¡Puaj! ¡Yûno, acabas de confesarme que te tirarías a mi madre! Qué asqueroso eres -exclamo, soltándole la mano.  
>- Venga ya, Fate -dice, mirándome-. Tu madre parece más tu hermana que tu madre. Está buenísima.<p>

Mi madre hace mucho ejercicio y tiene un cuerpo de treintañera, a pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Pero saber que mi novio cree que está buena es una asquerosidad total. Ya en el partido, Yûno me conduce al palco de la empresa de su padre en el estadio. El lugar está abarrotado de gente de varios bufetes de abogados del centro de la ciudad. El padre de Yûno nos da la bienvenida. Su madre me da un abrazo y un beso al aire antes de dejarnos para que nos relacionemos con el resto de la gente. Observo a Yûno mientras habla con otras personas en el palco. Aquí se siente en casa, está en su elemento. Estrecha la mano, sonríe de oreja a oreja y responde con carcajadas a los chistes que cuentan los demás, tengan o no gracia.

- Veamos el partido en esas butacas de ahí -sugiere, llevándome a un asiento después de haber comprado unos perritos calientes y refrescos en la cafetería.  
>- El año que viene espero conseguir una pasantía en Rinaldi, Timil y Wesley -dice en voz baja-. Así pasaré más tiempo con estos tipos.<p>

Cuando el señor Timil aparece a nuestro lado, Yûno adopta un tono muy serio. Le miro con admiración mientras habla con el señor Timil como si fueran viejos amigos. Definitivamente, mi novio tiene un don especial para hacerle la pelota a la gente

- He oído que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre -dice el señor Timil.  
>- Sí, señor -replica Yûno, y acto seguido se ponen a charlar sobre fútbol y finanzas, cualquier cosa que se le ocurre a Yûno para seguir conversando con el señor Timil.<p>

Shari me llama al móvil y le describo los momentos claves del partido. Mientras charlamos, espero a que Yûno termine de hablar con el señor Timil. Shari me comenta que se lo ha pasado genial bailando en un sitio llamado Club Hilde, un local en el que dejan entrar a adolescentes. Me asegura que a Carim y a mí nos encantaría. En la séptima entrada, Yûno y yo nos ponemos en pie y tarareamos el himno. Desafinamos un montón, pero no importa porque en este momento da la impresión de que los miles de seguidores de los Chicago Cubs que están cantando desafinan tanto como nosotros. Me gusta divertirme así con Yûno, lo que me hace pensar que he sido excesivamente crítica con nuestra relación. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco me vuelvo hacia él y le repito que no puedo llegar a casa con retraso aunque el partido no haya acabado aún. Él me coge de la mano. Tengo la sensación de que va a disculparse por no haberme hecho mucho caso durante su conversación con el señor Timil. Entonces, el señor Timil invita al señor Wesley a unirse al grupo. A medida que pasan los minutos, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Ha habido demasiada tensión en mi casa últimamente. No quiero añadir más.

- Yûno... -digo, apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Él me responde rodeándome los hombros con un brazo. Al final de la novena entrada, cuando ya son las diez pasadas, intervengo en la conversación:

- Lo siento, pero Yûno tiene que llevarme a casa.

El señor Wesley y el señor Timil estrechan la mano de Yûno y, acto seguido, lo saco del estadio.

-Fate, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una pasantía en RT&W?  
>- Ahora mismo no me importa, Yûno. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez y media.<br>- Pues llegarás a las once. Llama a tu madre y dile que estamos en mitad de un atasco.

Yûno no se imagina cómo se pone mi madre cuando está de malhumor. Afortunadamente, son muchas las veces que he podido evitar que venga a recogerme a casa, y cuando lo hace es solo para pasar unos pocos minutos. No tiene ni idea de cómo me siento cuando mi madre descarga su ira sobre mí. Nos ponemos en marcha, no a las once, sino casi a las once y media. Yûno todavía sigue hablando de su posible pasantía en RT&W mientras escucha el resumen del partido por la radio.

- Tengo que irme -digo, acercándome para darle un beso rápido.  
>- Quédate aquí un rato -me susurra contra los labios-. Hace una eternidad que no hemos tenido tiempo de divertirnos un rato juntos. Lo echo de menos.<br>- Yo también, pero es muy tarde -replico, lanzándole una mirada cargada de disculpas-. Pasaremos juntos más noches.  
>- Espero que sea pronto.<p>

Entro en casa, preparada para el sermón. Tal y como esperaba, mi madre me espera en la entrada, cruzada de brazos.

- Llegas tarde.  
>- Lo sé. Lo siento.<br>- ¿Crees que puedes saltarte mis reglas a la torera?  
>- No.<p>

Deja escapar un suspiro.

- Mamá, de verdad que lo siento. En lugar de ir al cine, fuimos a un partido de béisbol y el tráfico era horrible.  
>- ¿Aun partido de béisbol? ¿Habéis estado en la ciudad todo este tiempo? ¡Os podrían haber atracado!<br>- Estamos bien, mamá.  
>- Crees que lo sabes todo, Fate, pero no es así. Vete a saber, podrías estar muerta en algún callejón de la ciudad mientras yo pienso que estás en el cine. Comprueba tu bolso y mira si te falta dinero o algún documento.<p>

Abro el bolso y repaso el contenido de mi bolso, únicamente para complacerla. Sostengo en alto el dinero y los documentos.

- Está todo aquí.  
>- Considérate afortunada. Por esta vez.<br>- Siempre me ando con cuidado cuando voy a la ciudad, mamá. Además, Yûno estaba conmigo.  
>- No quiero oír ninguna excusa, Fate. ¿No has pensado que sería un detalle por tu parte llamar para contarme el cambio de planes y para decirme que ibas a llegar tarde?<br>¿Para qué me grite por teléfono y después tenga que aguatar al llegar a casa? De ninguna manera. Sin embargo, no puedo decirle eso en la cara.

- No se me ocurrió -contesto sin más.  
>- ¿Alguna vez piensas en esta familia? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Fate.<br>- Ya lo sé, mamá. Te prometo que la próxima vez llamaré. Estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a la cama?

Me despacha con un gesto de la mano. El sábado por la mañana me despierta el grito de mi madre. Aparto de una manotada las sábanas, me levanto y salgo corriendo por la escalera para ver a qué se debe tanto alboroto. Alicia está en su silla de ruedas, frente a la mesa de la cocina. Tiene la boca llena de comida y se ha manchado la camiseta y los pantalones. Parece una niña pequeña en lugar de una mujer de veinte años.

- ¡Alicia, si vuelves a hacerlo, te irás a tu habitación! -le grita mi madre antes de colocar un bol de comida triturada en la mesa, delante de ella.

Alicia lo tira al suelo. Mi madre ahoga un grito y después fulmina a mi hermana con la mirada

- Yo me encargo -digo, corriendo hacia mi hermana.

Mi madre nunca le ha puesto la mano encima a mi hermana. Sin embargo, su excesiva desesperación causa el mismo efecto.

- No la mimes tanto, Fate -advierte mi madre-. Si no come, la alimentaremos a través de un tubo. ¿Te gustaría eso?

No soporto que mi madre haga esto. Siempre imagina lo peor que puede suceder en lugar de intentar arreglar lo que está mal. Cuando mi hermana me mira, veo la misma desesperación en sus ojos. Mi madre señala a Alicia con el dedo y después a la comida que hay esparcida por el suelo.

- Esa es la razón por la que hace meses que no te llevo a un restaurante -le dice.  
>- Mamá, para -le ruego-. No tienes que empeorar las cosas. Alicia ya está alterada, ¿De qué sirve echar más hierro al asunto?<br>- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

La tensión aparece de nuevo: nace en mi interior y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Se hace más intensa y estalla con tal fuerza que apenas soy capaz de reprimirla.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo se vuelve contra ti? -vocifero-. Mamá, ¿no te das cuenta de que se siente dolida? En lugar de chillarle, ¿por qué no te detienes un momento a pensar qué ha podido salir mal?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cojo una toallita y me arrodillo al lado de mi hermana. Empiezo a limpiarle los pantalones.

- ¡Fate, no! -grita mi madre.

No le hago caso. Aunque debería hacerlo, porque antes de que logre apartarme, Alicia me coge del pelo y empieza a tirar con fuerza. Con todo el alboroto, se me ha olvidado que a Alicia le ha dado últimamente por tirar del pelo a la gente.

- ¡Ay! -exclamo-. ¡Alicia, para, por favor!  
>Intento alcanzarle las manos y presionarle los nudillos, tal y como nos dijo el médico que hiciéramos para lograr que nos soltara, pero es inútil. Estoy en la posición equivocada, agachada sobre los pies de Alicia con el cuerpo torcido. Mi madre está soltando tacos, la comida vuela por la cocina y empiezo a sentir el cuero cabelludo en carne viva. Alicia sigue tirando con fuerza, a pesar de que mi madre intenta conseguir que me suelte el pelo.<p>

- ¡Los nudillos, mamá! -grito, recordándole lo que sugirió La Dra. Tribeca. Maldita sea, ¿cuánto pelo me ha arrancado? Tengo la sensación de que una gran parte de la cabeza me ha quedado calva.

Parece que mi madre ha aceptado la sugerencia y debe de haber presionado con fuerza los nudillos de mi hermana porque por fin me suelta el pelo. O eso o Alicia me ha arrancado el mechón que estaba agarrando. Caigo al suelo y acto seguido me llevo la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Alicia está sonriendo. Mi madre frunce el ceño. Y las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas.

- Voy a llevarla a la Dra. Tribeca ahora mismo -dice mi madre, agitando la cabeza, dejando claro que soy yo la culpable de toda esta situación descontrolada-. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Fate, coge el coche de tu padre y ve al aeropuerto a recogerlo. Su vuelo llega a las once. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para echar una mano.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Konnichiwa

Qué bueno que las va gustando la historia aquí tienen la actualización.

Recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que me anima a actualizar rápido XD ^-^

Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	14. 14 a 17 nanoha y fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULOS 14-17**

**Narra Nanoha****  
><strong>  
>Llevo una hora esperando en la biblioteca. Bueno, más bien una hora y media. Antes de las diez, salí a sentarme en los bancos de cemento. A las diez volví adentro y me quedé mirando el expositor, fingiendo estar interesado en los próximos eventos anunciados por la biblioteca. No quería parecer ansiosa por ver a Fate. A las diez y cuarenta y cinco me senté en los sofás de la sección de literatura juvenil y aproveché para hojear el libro de química. De acuerdo, admito que solo estaba pasando las páginas sin fijarme en lo que había escrito. Ahora son las once. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Podría ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Maldita sea, debería ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Pero tengo la estúpida necesidad de saber la razón por la que Fate me ha dejado plantada. Intento convencerme de que es cuestión de orgullo, pero en el fondo estoy preocupada por ella. Durante su ataque de nervios en la enfermería, me dio a entender que su madre no era la candidata idónea para la Madre del Año. ¿No se da cuenta Fate de que ya tiene dieciocho años y que puede irse de casa si quiere? Si lo pasa tan mal, ¿por qué se queda allí? Porque sus padres son ricos. Si yo me fuera de casa, mi nueva vida no sería muy diferente de la antigua. Sin embargo, para una chica que vive en la zona norte, una vida sin toallas de diseño y una sirvienta que te siga a todas partes probablemente sea peor que la muerte. Ya he esperado suficiente a Fate. Voy a ir a su casa, para que me explique por qué me ha dejado plantada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subo a la moto y me dirijo a la zona norte. Sé dónde vive... en la vomitiva mansión blanca flanqueada por columnas. Aparco la moto en el camino de entrada y llamo al timbre. Me aclaro la garganta, para no atragantarme al hablar. Mi*rda, ¿qué voy a decirle? ¿Y por qué me siento tan insegura, como si ella fuera a juzgarme y yo tuviera que impresionarla? Nadie responde. Vuelvo a llamar.<br>¿Dónde está el sirviente o el mayordomo que te abren la puerta cuando los necesitas? Justo en el momento en el que estoy a punto de renunciar y alejarme con el rabo entre las piernas, la puerta se abre. Delante de mí aparece una versión mayor de Fate solo que con pelo y ojos oscuros. No cabe duda de que es su madre. Cuando me mira, reparo en la mueca de desprecio que me lanza.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -pregunta llena de seguridad. Tengo la impresión de que o espera que forme parte de la plantilla de jardineras o que sea una vendedora que va de puerta en puerta acosando a la gente-. En este vecindario está terminantemente prohibida la venta ambulante.  
>- Yo, esto, no estoy aquí para vender nada. Me llamo Nanoha. Solamente quería saber si Fate estaba, bueno, en casa -respondo. Genial, me he quedado sin palabras dos veces.<br>- No -contesta con un tono de voz tan frío como su mirada.  
>- ¿Sabe adónde ha ido?<p>

La señora Testarossa entrecierra la puerta. Probablemente piense que voy a asomar la cabeza para comprobar las cosas de valor que tiene y sentirme tentada de robarlas.

- No suelo dar información acerca de dónde se encuentra mi hija. Ahora, si me disculpas -dice, antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Me quedo delante de la puerta principal como una completa imbécil. Tengo la sensación de que Fate estaba detrás de la puerta pidiéndole a su madre que se deshiciera de mí. En su lugar, yo no jugaría conmigo. Detesto los juegos que no puedo ganar. Regreso a la moto con el rabo entre las piernas, preguntándome si debería sentirme como un perro apaleado o como un pitbull furioso.

**Narra Fate**

- ¿Quién es Nanoha?

Esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige mi madre después de llegar a casa del aeropuerto, donde he ido a recoger a mi padre.  
>- Es una chica del instituto que me ha tocado como compañera en la clase de química -respondo en voz baja. Espero un momento antes de añadir<p>

-¿Por qué le conoces?  
>- Vino aquí después de que te fueras al aeropuerto. Le he echado.<p>

La realidad me golpea en la cara. ¡Ay, Dios! Me olvidé de que había quedado con Nanoha esta mañana. Cuando pienso en ello, la imagino esperándome en la biblioteca y me invade un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era yo quien no confiaba en que se presentara, pero al final he sido yo quien no ha cumplido con su palabra. Debe de estar furiosa. Puf, me siento fatal.

- No la quiero cerca de casa -confiesa-. Los vecinos empezarían a chismorrear sobre ti.

«Como hacen con tu hermana», sé que está pensando. Espero que algún día pueda vivir en un lugar en el que no tenga que preocuparme de los cotilleos de los vecinos.

-De acuerdo -accedo.  
>- ¿Puedes cambiar de compañera?<br>- No.  
>- ¿Lo has intentado?<br>- Si, mamá. Lo he hecho. La señora Wolkenritter se niega a volver a asignar compañeros.  
>- Quizás no hayas insistido lo suficiente. Llamaré al instituto el lunes y les haré...<p>

La miro fijamente, ignorando la intensa y dolorosa punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde mi hermana se ha llevado un buen mechón de pelo.

- Mamá, ya me encargo yo. No necesito que llames al instituto y me hagas sentir como una niña de dos años.  
>- ¿Ha sido esa chica, Nanoha, la que te ha enseñado a faltarle el respeto a tu madre? ¿De repente, crees que puedes hablarme así porque esa chica sea tu compañera?<br>- Mamá...

Ojala estuviera mi padre para intervenir. Pero fue directamente a su despacho para comprobar su correo justo después de que llegásemos a casa. Me gustaría que actuara como árbitro en lugar de quedarse al margen.

- Porque si empiezas a codearte con gentuza como esa, la gente te considerará como tal. No es así como te hemos educado tu padre y yo.

Vaya, aquí viene el sermón. Preferiría comer pescado vivo con escamas y todo antes de escuchar esto ahora. Sé cuál es el significado que se esconde tras sus palabras. Alicia no es perfecta, de modo que yo tengo que serlo por las dos. Aspiro profundamente intentando calmarme.

- Mamá, lo he entendido. Lo siento.  
>- Sólo intento protegerte -dice-. Y tú me lo hechas en cara.<br>- Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Qué ha dicho la Dra. Tribeca de Alicia?  
>- Quiere que vaya dos veces por semana para hacer un seguimiento. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llevarla.<p>

No le menciono nada de la política de la señora Alph acerca de faltar al entrenamiento de animadoras, porque no sirve de nada que nos estresemos más de lo que ya lo estamos. Además, me gustaría averiguar por qué mi hermana se comporta de ese modo tan agresivo. Afortunadamente, suena el teléfono y mi madre va a atender la llamada. Salgo corriendo hacia la habitación de mi hermana antes de que mi madre me llame para seguir con la discusión. Alicia está sentada frente a su ordenador personalizado, dando golpecitos al teclado.

- Hola -le digo.

Alicia levanta la mirada. No está sonriendo. Quiero que sepa que no estoy enfadada con ella porque sé que no era su intención hacerme daño. Puede que ni siquiera comprenda qué la empuja a hacer esas cosas.  
>-¿Quieres jugar a las damas? Niega con la cabeza.<br>- ¿Ver la tele? -Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.  
>- Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo -le explico mientras me acerco a ella, pero con cuidado para que el pelo quede fuera de su alcance, y le froto la espalda-. Ya sabes que te quiero.<p>

No hay respuesta, ni asentimiento de cabeza, ni aproximación verbal. Nada. Me siento en el borde de su cama y la observo jugar con el ordenador. De vez en cuando hago algún comentario para que sepa que estoy allí. Puede que ahora no me necesite, pero me gustaría que así fuera. Porque sé que llegará el día en el que me necesite, y yo no estaré aquí para ayudarla. Eso me asusta. Poco después dejo a mi hermana y me voy a mi habitación. Busco la guía de estudiantes del Instituto Fairfield para conseguir el teléfono de Nanoha. Abro mi teléfono móvil y marco su número.

- ¿Sí? -contesta una voz de chico.

Aspiro profundamente.

- Hola -respondo-. ¿Está Nanoha?  
>- Ha salido.<br>- ¿Quién es? -oigo a una mujer preguntar a lo lejos.  
>- ¿Quién eres? -pregunta el muchacho.<p>

Me doy cuenta de que estoy desconchándome la uña mientras hablo.

- Fate testarossa. Soy... una amiga del instituto de Nanoha.  
>- Es Fate testarossa una amiga del instituto de Nanoha -explica el chico a su madre.<br>- Coge el mensaje -le oigo decir.  
>- ¿Eres su nueva novia? -pregunta el chico.<p>

Oigo un golpe y un « ¡Ay!» antes de que el chico rectifique

- ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?  
>- Dile que ha llamado Fate testarossa. Este es mi número...<p>

**Narra Nanoha**

Estoy en el almacén donde los Latino Blood quedan cada noche. Acabo de fumarme el segundo o tercer cigarrillo, ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Bebe un poco de cerveza y borra esa cara de deprimida -suelta Hayate, pasándome una Coronita. Le cuento que Fate me ha dejado plantada esta mañana y lo único que hace es negar con la cabeza, como si me lo mereciera por haberme acercado a la zona norte.

Cojo la botella pero vuelvo a lanzársela.

- No, gracias.  
>- ¿Qué pasa, tía? ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? -pregunta Zest, probablemente el más imbécil de los Latino Blood. El colega consume alcohol con la misma moderación con la que consume droga, es decir, ninguna.<p>

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, sin decir palabra.

- Estaba de coña, tía -masculla el borracho de Zest.

Nadie quiere meterse en líos conmigo. Durante mi primer año como pandillera en los Latino Blood, demostré mi valía en un encontronazo con una banda rival. Cuando era cría, solía pensar que podría salvar el mundo... o al menos salvar a mi familia. «Nunca me convertiré en miembro de ninguna banda», me repetía a mí misma cuando ya tenía edad de meterme en una. «Protegeré a mi familia con mis propias manos». En la zona sur de Fairfield, o eres un gangster o estás contra ellos. Entonces, solía soñar con otro futuro, sueños ilusos en que podía mantenerme al margen de las bandas y seguir protegiendo a mi familia. Pero esos sueños se desvanecieron hace mucho tiempo, condenando mi futuro, la noche en la que dispararon a mi padre a unos cinco metros de mí. Tenía seis años. Cuando me acerqué a su cuerpo, todo lo que pude ver fue una mancha roja extendiéndose por la parte delantera de la camiseta. Me recordó a una diana, excepto porque el centro del objetivo se hacía cada vez más grande. En cuestión de segundos, mi padre se quedó sin aliento. Aquello fue todo. Había muerto. No me acerqué demasiado, ni tampoco lo toqué. Tenía demasiado miedo. No dije ni una palabra durante los días posteriores a su muerte. Incluso cuando la policía me interrogó, no fui capaz de hablar. Llegaron a la conclusión de que me encontraba en estado de shock, y que mi cerebro no sabía cómo procesar lo ocurrido. Tenían razón. Ni siquiera recuerdo el aspecto del tío que le disparó. Nunca he podido vengar la muerte de mi padre, aunque cada noche rememoro la escena del disparo e intento juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Si pudiera acordarme, ese cabrón pagaría por lo que hizo. Lo que ha sucedido hoy, sin embargo, está perfectamente claro en mi mente. Fate me ha dejado plantada, su madre me ha mirado con el ceño fruncido... cosas que deseo olvidar pero que parezco tener incrustadas en el cerebro. Hayate vacía la mitad de la cerveza de un trago, sin importarle que le caiga por las comisuras de los labios y que le salpique la camiseta. Cuando Zest se vuelve hacia otro de los chicos, Hayate se dirige a mí.  
>- Suzuka te la jugó bien, ¿verdad?<br>- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>- No confíes en las tías. Y si no, fíjate en Fate testarossa... Suelto un taco en voz baja.<br>- Hayate, me lo he pensado mejor, pásame una Coronita. Una vez abierta la vacío de un trago y aplasto la lata contra la pared. - Puede que no quieras escuchar lo que voy a decirte, Nanoha. Pero vas a tener que hacerlo estés o no borracha, Suzuka, esa ex tuya, esa Latina sexy que adora los cotilleos y hacerle chupones a sus novias, te dio una puñalada por la espalda. De modo que lo único que haces con Fate testarossa es utilizarla porque necesitas devolverle el golpe a alguien. -Escucho a Hayate, sin mucha gana, mientras cojo otra cerveza.  
>- ¿Crees que intento hacer eso con mi compañera de clase de química?<br>- Sí, pero te va a salir el tiro por la culata, colega, porque en realidad esa chica te gusta. Admítelo.  
>- Solo me interesa por la apuesta -concluyo, sin ninguna intención de admitir nada.<p>

Hayate ríe con tanta fuerza que acaba tropezando y cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo del almacén. Me señala con la cerveza que aún sostiene en la mano.

- Amiga, se te da tan bien mentirte a ti misma que empiezas a creerte todas las gilipolleces que sueltas por la boca. Esas dos tías son polos opuestos, Nanoha.

Cojo otra cerveza. Cuando abro la pestaña, reflexiono sobre las diferencias entre Suzuka y Fate. Suzuka tiene una mirada sexy, oscura y misteriosa. La mirada de Fate parece más bien inocente, con esos ojos rojos tan claros que casi puedes ver a través de ellos. ¿Seguirá siendo así cuando haga el amor con ella? Mi*rda. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Por qué coño he mezclado a Fate y el amor en una misma frase? Se me está yendo la cabeza. La siguiente media hora, la paso bebiendo tanta cerveza como puedo. Así me siento lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que pensar... en nada. Una voz de chica me saca del ensimismamiento.

- ¿Os apuntáis a una fiesta en la playa? -pregunta.

Miro a unos ojos de color violeta. Aunque mi mente esté nublada y me siento mareada, sé con seguridad que el violeta es lo opuesto a lo carmesí. No quiero lo carmesí. El carmesí me confunde demasiado. El violeta es sencillo, es más fácil tratar con él. Algo no va bien, pero no soy capaz de identificar de qué se trata. Y cuando siento los labios de la de mirada violeta sobre los míos, deja de importarme todo excepto apartar el carmesí de mi mente. Aunque también recuerde que el violeta puede ser amargo.

- Sí -digo cuando separo los labios de los de ella-. ¡Vámonos de fiesta!

Una hora más tarde, estoy con el agua hasta la cintura. Deseo convertirme en una pirata y surcar mares solitarios. Por supuesto, en el fondo de mi confusa mente sé que estoy contemplando el Lago de Mid-childa y no un océano. Pero en este momento que no pienso con claridad, ser una pirata me parece una opción de narices. Sin familia, sin preocupaciones, sin chicas de pelo rubio y ojos carmesí que me perforan al mirarme. Unos brazos me rodean el torso, como tentáculos.

- ¿En qué piensas, cariño?  
>- En convertirme en pirata -murmuro al pulpo que acaba de dirigirse a mí con tanta confianza.<p>

Las ventosas del pulpo me están besando en la espalda y avanzan hasta la cara. Pero en lugar de asustarme, me siento a gusto. Conozco este pulpo, estos tentáculos.

- Tú serás una pirata y yo una sirena. Podrás rescatarme.

De algún modo, tengo la sensación de que es a mí a quien deberían rescatar porque siento que me está ahogando con sus besos.

- Suzuka -le digo al cefalópodo de ojos violeta que se ha transformado en una sexy sirena, comprendiendo de repente que estoy borracha, desnuda y con el agua hasta la cintura en el Lago de Mid-childa.

- Shh, relájate y disfruta.

Suzuka me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar la realidad y ayudarme a concentrarme en la fantasía. Me abraza con sus manos y su cuerpo. Parece ingrávida en el agua. Llevo las manos hacia lugares en los que he estado antes y tanteo un territorio que me resulta familiar, pero la fantasía no me invade esta vez. Y cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia la orilla, el bullicio provocado por mis ruidosos amigos me recuerda que no estamos solas y que a mi pulpo-sirena le encanta tener público. A mí no. Cojo a mi sirena de la mano y empiezo a caminar hacia la orilla. Hago caso omiso de los comentarios de mis colegas y le digo a mi sirena que se vista mientras yo me pongo los pantalones y una blusa. Hecho esto, la cojo de nuevo de la mano y nos abrimos paso a través de la multitud hasta dar con un espacio vacío en el que poder sentarnos junto a nuestros amigos. Me recuesto sobre una enorme roca y estiro las piernas. Mi ex novia se acurruca a mi lado, como si nunca hubiéramos roto, como si nunca me hubiera engañado con otra. Me siento atrapada, sin escapatoria. Ella da una calada a algo más fuerte que un cigarrillo y me lo pasa. Observo el porro fino y bien liado.

- Esto no llevará alucinógenos, ¿verdad? -pregunto. Estoy deshecha, y lo último que necesito es mezclarla marihuana y la cerveza con otras drogas. No quiero matarme, solo pretendo alcanzar un estado de entumecimiento temporal.  
>- Solo es marihuana, cariño - dice, poniéndome el porro en los labios.<p>

Quizás me ayude a dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar todo lo relacionado con disparos y ex novias, y apuestas en las que tengo que acostarme con una chica que cree que soy la escoria de la sociedad. Acepto el porro y le doy una calada. Las manos de mi sirena avanzan hacia mis pechos.

- Puedo hacerte feliz, Nanoha -susurra, tan cerca de mí que puedo oler el alcohol y la marihuana en su aliento. O quizás sea el mío, no estoy seguro-. Dame otra oportunidad.

La droga y el alcohol confunden mis sentidos. Y al rememorar la imagen de Yûno y fate abrazados en el instituto, acerco el cuerpo de Suzuka hacia mí. No necesito una chica como Fate. Necesito una chica sexy y picante como Suzuka, mi sirenita mentirosa.

**Narra fate**

Convencí a Carim, Vice, Yûno, Saeki y Ginga para ir esta noche al Club Hilde, el local que me recomendó Shari. Está en Highland Grove, en la playa. A Yûno no le gusta mucho bailar, así que acabé bailando con el resto de la pandilla, incluso con ese chico llamado Inui, que baila genial. Creo que he aprendido algunos pasos que podremos introducir en las coreografías de las animadoras. Ahora estamos en casa de Carim, en la playa que hay detrás de su casa. Mi madre sabe que me quedo a dormir aquí esta noche, de modo que no tengo que preocuparme del toque de queda. Mientras Carim y yo colocamos unas mantas sobre la arena, Ginga se ha quedado rezagada con los chicos, que están sacando las botellas de vino y las cervezas que llevábamos en el maletero del coche de Yûno.

- Vice y yo nos acostamos el fin de semana pasado -espeta Carim.  
>- ¿En serio?<br>- Sí. Ya sé que quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en la universidad, pero pasó sin más. Sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, fui a su casa, una cosa llevó a la otra y lo hicimos.  
>- Vaya, ¿y cómo fue?<br>- No lo sé. Si te soy sincera, fue un poco extraño. Aunque él estuvo muy cariñoso después, preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba bien. Y por la noche vino a mi casa y me trajo tres docenas de rosas rojas. Tuve que mentir a mis padres y decirles que era por nuestro aniversario. No podía decirles que las flores eran para celebrar que había perdido la virginidad con él. ¿Qué hay de ti y Yûno?  
>- Yûno quiere que nos acostemos -le suelto.<br>- Todos los chicos de más de catorce años desean tener relaciones sexuales -explica-. Es su obligación querer hacerlo.  
>- Pero es que... yo no quiero. Por lo menos, no ahora.<br>- Entonces tu obligación es decir que no -añade, como si fuera tan fácil.

Carim ya no es virgen porque ha dicho que sí. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto a mí dar ese paso?

- ¿Cuándo sabré que ha llegado el momento?  
>- Te aseguro que no vas a venir a preguntármelo. Supongo que cuando estés completamente preparada, querrás hacerlo, sin reservas ni preguntas. Nosotras sabemos que ellos quieren tener relaciones. Depende de ti hacer que eso ocurra. O no. Verás, mi primera vez no ha sido divertida ni fácil. Fue un poco chapucera y la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía como una estúpida. Cuando estás con la persona a la que quieres, es más fácil abrirte y asumir que puedes cometer errores y no temer mostrarte vulnerable, y eso es lo que hace que sea hermoso y especial.<p>

¿Será esa la razón por la que no quiero hacerlo con Yûno? Quizás en el fondo, no lo quiera tanto como suponía. ¿Soy capaz de querer tanto a alguien como para abrirme y no temer mostrarme vulnerable? La verdad es que no estoy segura.

- Verossa ha roto hoy con Ginga -susurra Carim-. Ha empezado a salir con una chica de su residencia.

Si antes no me compadecía por Ginga, ahora sí lo hago. Sobre todo porque sabe atraer la atención de los chicos, como si actuar así alimentara su autoestima. No me extraña que haya estado encima de Saeki toda la noche. Veo aparecer a Ginga y al resto del grupo, que se ponen a colocar las mantas sobre la arena. Ginga agarra a Saeki por la camiseta y tira de él.

- Vayamos a darnos el lote -le dice.

Saeki está más que dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta. Yo me la llevo aparte, me acerco a ella y le susurro para que nadie pueda oírnos:

- No juegues con Saeki.  
>- ¿Por qué no?<br>- Porque no te gusta tanto. No lo utilices. Ni dejes que te utilice a ti.

Ginga me aparta de un empujón.

- En serio, fate, tienes una perspectiva distorsionada de la realidad. O quizás quieras señalar las imperfecciones de todos para poder seguir luciendo la corona de Reina de las Perfectas.

Eso no es justo. Mi intención no es subrayar sus defectos, pero si la veo avanzar por un camino peligroso, ¿acaso no es mi deber como amiga detenerla?  
>Tal vez no. Somos amigas, pero no súper amigas. La única a la que permito acercarse lo suficiente es a Carim. ¿Cómo me atrevo a darle consejos a Ginga cuando nunca le dejaría actuar del mismo modo conmigo? Carim, Vice, Yûno y yo nos sentamos en las mantas y hablamos sobre el último partido de fútbol delante de una fogata que hemos hecho a base de ramitas y viejos trozos de madera. Reímos, recordando las jugadas fallidas e imitando al entrenador del equipo cuando increpaba a los jugadores desde el banquillo. Cuando se enfada, se pone muy rojo, no deja de chillar y de escupir, y los jugadores tienen que apartarse para que no les salpique en la cara. Vice lo imita genial. Estoy a gusto aquí, sentada junto a mis amigos y a Yûno, y durante un momento me olvido de mi compañera de química que, últimamente, ocupa todos mis pensamientos. Un rato después, Carim y Vice se van a dar un paseo y yo me tumbo sobre Yûno, frente a la hoguera, que ilumina la arena que nos rodea con un brillante resplandor. A pesar de mis consejos, Ginga y Saeki han estado comiéndose a besos todo el tiempo, y aún no han regresado. Cojo la botella de Chardonnay que han comprado los chicos. Ellos han estado bebiendo cerveza, y las chicas vino, porque Carim no soporta la cerveza. Me llevo la botella a los labios y la vacío. Empiezo a sentirme mareada, pero haría falta que me bebiera otra entera para sentirme desinhibida del todo.<p>

- ¿Me has echado de menos este verano? -le pregunto.

Me acurruco contra él mientras me acaricia el pelo, el cual, por cierto, debe de estar hecho un desastre. Ojalá estuviera lo suficientemente bebida como para que no me importara. Yûno me coge una mano y se la lleva a la bragueta. Deja escapar un gemido lento.

- Sí -susurra contra mi cuello-. Un montón.

Cuando aparto la mano, me rodea el cuerpo con los brazos. Me apretuja las tetas como si fueran balones de agua. Nunca me habían molestado las caricias de Yûno, pero el recorrido que hace con las manos me está cabreando y dando asco, todo al mismo tiempo. Me aparto de su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fate?

- No lo sé -le digo.

Es verdad, no lo sé. Las cosas con Yûno parecen tensas desde que empezó el curso. No puedo dejar de pensar en Nanoha, lo cual me molesta más que Cualquier otra cosa. Alargo la mano y cojo una cerveza.

-Es demasiado forzado -le digo a mi novio mientras abro la lata y doy un sorbo de cerveza-. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada? -Y Yûno deja escapar un resoplido fuerte y exagerado.  
>- fate, yo quiero hacerlo. -Intento vaciar la cerveza de un trago, aunque acabo derramando un poco.<br>- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? -le pregunto.

¿Aquí, donde nuestros amigos pueden vernos si se dan la vuelta? Pienso.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya hemos esperado mucho.  
>- No sé, Yûno -digo, verdaderamente asustada por estar teniendo aquella conversación pese a saber que llegaría el momento.<br>- Supongo... supongo que imaginaba que sucedería de un modo natural.  
>- ¿Qué puede ser más natural que hacerlo al aire libre, sobre la arena?<br>- ¿Y los condones?  
>- Me quitaré a tiempo.<p>

Eso no suena nada romántico. Me volveré loca hasta que me baje el periodo por miedo a haberme quedado embarazada. No es así como quiero que sea la primera vez.

- Hacer el amor significa mucho para mí.  
>- Y para mí también. Así que hagámoslo ya.<br>- Tengo la impresión de que el verano te ha cambiado.  
>- Tal vez -replica a la defensiva-. Quizás me haya dado cuenta de que nuestra relación tiene que avanzar. Joder, fate. ¿Quién pensaría que una estudiante de último curso todavía es virgen? Todos creen que ya lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya está? Mierda, incluso has permitido que esa tipa, Takamashi, piense que puede acostarse contigo.<p>

El corazón me da un vuelco.

- ¿Crees que preferiría acostarme con Nanoha antes que contigo? -pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
>No sé si es el alcohol el culpable de que me sienta tan sensible o si sus palabras han dado en el blanco. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi compañera de laboratorio. Me odio a mí misma por tener esos pensamientos, y ahora mismo odio a Yûno por habérmela recordado.<p>

- ¿Y Ginga? -replico, Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que Ginga no puede escucharnos-. Parece que hay muy buen rollo entre vosotros cuando estáis en clase de química.  
>- Déjalo ya, Fate. Hay muchas chicas que se fijan en mí en clase. Obviamente tú no lo haces porque estás demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Takamashi. Todos saben que estáis tonteando.<br>- Eso no es justo, Yûno.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Carim, que aparece con Vice desde detrás de una enorme roca.<br>- Nada -respondo, antes de ponerme en pie con las sandalias en la mano-. Me voy a casa.  
>- Voy contigo -dice Carim cogiendo su monedero.<br>- No -le contesto. Por fin me siento completamente mareada. Es como si hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo, pudiera observarlo todo y quisiera enfrentarme sola a la situación-. No quiero ni necesito a nadie. Iré caminando.  
>- Estás borracha -añade Vice, mirando la botella vacía y la lata de cerveza donde había estado sentada.<br>- No lo estoy. -Cojo otra cerveza y la abro antes de acercarme a la orilla. Sola. Por mi misma. Como debe ser.  
>- No quiero que vayas sola por ahí -dice Carim.<br>- Ahora quiero estar sola. Necesito pensar en ciertas cosas.  
>- fate, vuelve aquí -espeta Yûno, pero sin moverse de donde está.<p>

Le ignoro.

- No vayas más allá del cuarto muelle. No es seguro -me advierte Carim.

¿Que no es seguro? Qué más me da. ¿Qué pasará si me sucede algo? A Yûno no le importará. Ni a mis padres tampoco. Cierro los ojos. Siento que los dedos de los pies se me hunden en la arena y me lleno los pulmones con la fresca y perfumada brisa de la playa que me acaricia la cara. Y sigo bebiendo cerveza. Me olvido de todo excepto de la arena y la cerveza, continúo caminando, deteniéndome solo para observar la oscura superficie del lago. La luz de la luna brilla sobre ella y dibuja una línea que parece cortarla en dos. He pasado dos muelles. O tal vez sean tres. De todas formas, no queda mucho para llegar a casa. Menos de un kilómetro y medio. Cuando llegue a la siguiente playa, subiré la calle y me dirigiré a casa. No es la primera vez que hago algo así. Pero me gusta tanto sentir la arena bajo los pies, es como una de esas almohadas rellenas de bolitas que se adaptan a la forma. Y más adelante oigo música. Me encanta la música. Cierro los ojos y muevo el cuerpo al ritmo de una canción desconocida. No me he percatado de la distancia que he recorrido y sigo bailando hasta que el bullicio de risas y voces me deja paralizada. Frente a mí veo a un grupo de gente con bandanas rojas y negras. Está claro que hace mucho que he dejado atrás el cuarto muelle.

- Eh, mirad, es Fate Testarossa, la animadora más sexy de todo el instituto Fairfield -anuncia un tipo-. Ven aquí, guapa. Baila conmigo.

Miro desesperada a la multitud, esperando encontrar una cara amiga, familiar. Nanoha. Está aquí. Y Suzuka Tsukimura está sentada sobre su regazo. Una imagen que da que pensar. Otro de los chicos avanza hacia mí.

- ¿No sabes que esta zona de la playa es solo para chicanos? -me pregunta, acercándose más-. O quizás has venido atraída por el olor de la carne oscura. ¿Sabes lo que dicen, nena? Que la carne oscura es la más jugosa.  
>- Déjame en paz -mascullo como puedo.<br>- ¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para un tipo como yo? -insiste el desconocido que ya me ha alcanzado y me acecha con unos ojos llenos de rabia. La música deja de sonar.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás. No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no darme cuenta de lo peligrosa que se ha vuelto la situación.

- Zest, déjala -interviene Nanoha en voz baja. Es una orden.

Nanoha le está acariciando el hombro a Suzuka, y sus labios están a escasos centímetros de su piel. Me tambaleo. Esta es una pesadilla de la que necesito escapar, y rápido. Empiezo a correr, las carcajadas de los miembros de la banda resuenan en mis oídos. No puedo huir lo suficientemente rápido, tengo la impresión de estar en un sueño en donde mis pies se mueven pero no consigo avanzar.

- ¡Fate, espera! -llama una voz desde detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con la chica que me persigue en mis sueños, tanto en los que estoy despierta como en los que estoy dormida. Nanoha. La chica que odio. La chica que no consigo apartar de mis pensamientos, no importa lo borracha que esté.

- No hagas caso a Zest. A veces se deja llevar e intenta dárselas de gamberro -dice Nanoha. Me quedo atónita cuando la veo acercarse para enjuagar una lágrima de mi mejilla-. No llores. Nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.

**.**

**Continuara…**

Hola, hola! Gente de fanfiction

Les he dejado aquí este capítulo largo pues no creo actualizar el fin de semana tengo que estudiar o me llevare una materia por eso lo dejo así de largo para compensar el que no actualizare jeje wow sobrepase las 5000 palabras y fueron 11 hojas de Word enserio que me emocione jeje aquí son cuatro capítulos en 1 jejeje así que espero les guste

Y no se desesperen que ya viene lo mejor jeje

Me despido no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews y unas aclaraciones

Algunas ocasiones no me da tiempo de darle una segunda repasada a los capítulos y se me van algunos errores y nombres que no corregí así que perdonen eso pues después de subir el capi le doy una re leída por lo regular hasta el día siguiente que tengo tiempo.

Otra cosa la enfermedad de Alicia es… no mejor los dejo con la intriga jeje ok no la verdad les dejare que la historia lo cuente sola en un capítulo más adelante entraremos más en la vida de ambos y hablaremos más de su familia así que esperen un poco

Ahora si adiós : D


	15. 18 a 23 Nanoha Y Fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULOS 18-23**

**Narra Fate**

¿Debería decirle que no temo que me hagan daño? Me gusta no ser capaz de controlar lo que digo. Aunque no he corrido mucho, ha sido lo suficiente para alejarme de los amigos de Nanoha. No pueden verme, ni tampoco oírme.

- ¿Por qué te gusta Suzuka? -le pregunto antes de que todo empiece a darme vueltas. Me desplomo sobre la arena-. Es mala.  
>Sé ofrece para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero me asusto, y ella se mete las manos en los bolsillos.<br>- ¿Y, de todas formas, a ti qué coño te importa? Me has dejado plantada.  
>- Tenía cosas pendientes.<br>- ¿Cómo lavarte el pelo o hacerte la manicura?

Más bien porque mi hermana me ha arrancado un mechón de pelo y mi madre me ha echado la bronca por ello. Le clavo el dedo en el pecho y le digo:

- Eres una gilipollas.  
>- Y tú una petarda -dice-. Una petarda con una sonrisa fascinante y unos ojos que pueden hacerle perder la cabeza a un chico... o chica.<p>

Hace una mueca mientras las palabras salen de su boca, como si quisiera volver a tragárselas. Esperaba que dijera un montón de cosas, pero eso no. Especialmente eso. Me fijo en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Estás drogada, Nanoha.  
>- Sí, bueno, tú tampoco pareces estar muy sobria. Quizás sea el momento perfecto para que me des ese beso que me debes.<br>- De ninguna manera.  
>- ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que te guste tanto que acabes olvidando a tu novio?<p>

¿Besar a Nanoha? Nunca. Aunque es algo que me ha pasado por la cabeza. Muchas veces. Más de las que desearía. Sus labios son gruesos y tentadores. Ay, Dios, tiene razón. Estoy borracha. Y, definitivamente, no me siento bien. Se me ha pasado el atolondramiento y he empezado a delirar, porque estoy pensando en cosas en las que no debería pensar. Como, por ejemplo, en lo mucho que deseo saber qué se siente al tener esos labios pegados a los míos.

- Está bien. Bésame, Nanoha -digo, caminando hacia delante e inclinándome hacia ella-. Entonces, estaremos en paz.

Me agarra de los brazos. Eso es. Voy a besar a Nanoha y voy a averiguar qué se siente. Es peligrosa y se ríe de mí. Pero también es sexy, misteriosa y guapa. Estar tan cerca de ella me provoca tal excitación que empiezo a estremecerme y la cabeza me da vueltas. Meto el dedo dentro del pasador de su cinturón para mantener el equilibrio. Es como si estuviéramos subidos en el tiovivo de una feria.

- Vas a vomitar -dice.  
>- Qué va. Estoy…disfrutando del paseo.<br>- No estamos paseando.  
>- Ah -digo, confusa. Suelto el pasador y me concentro en mis pies. Parece como si se levantaran solos, flotando sobre la arena-. Estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo. Pero estoy bien.<br>- Ni de coña.  
>- Si dejaras de moverte, me sentiría mucho mejor.<br>- No me estoy moviendo. Y odio tener que aguarte la fiesta, tía, pero estás a punto de vomitar.

Tiene razón. El estómago no deja de darme vueltas. Me tiene sujeta con la mano, mientras que con la otra me recoge el pelo, alejándolo de mi cara mientras me inclino y vomito. No consigo que el estómago deje de darme vueltas. Devuelvo una y otra vez. El sonido que emito, entre tanto gorgoteo y arcada, resulta asqueroso, aunque estoy demasiado borracha como para que me importe.

- Anda, mira -digo entre vómito y vómito-. Mi cena está sobre tu zapato.

**Narra Nanoha****  
><strong>  
>Miro los tropezones que me chorrean por los zapatos. Me han ocurrido cosas peores. Ella se incorpora, así que le suelto el pelo. No he podido evitar cogérselo para que no le cayera en la cara durante el episodio de los vómitos. Intento no pensar en la sensación que me ha provocado sentir su pelo deslizándose entre mis dedos como hilos de seda. Mi ilusión de hacerme pirata y raptarla para llevarla a mi barco vuelve a pasarme por la cabeza. Pero ni soy pirata, ni ella mi princesa cautiva. Solo somos dos adolescentes que se odian la una a la otra. De acuerdo, puede que no la odie de verdad. Me quito la gorra de la cabeza y se la doy.<p>

- Toma, límpiate la cara con esto.

Mientras me limpio el zapato en las frías aguas del Lago Michigan, ella utiliza la gorra para presionarse las comisuras de los labios, como si fuera una servilleta de un restaurante de categoría. No sé qué decir ni qué hacer. Estoy sola con Fate Testarossa peda. No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme a solas con niñas pijas a las que la bebida les hace ponerse sensibles, especialmente con una que me pone tanto. Tengo dos opciones: o aprovecharme de ella y ganar la apuesta, lo que, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra, sería una auténtica guarrada o...

- Voy a buscar a alguien para que te lleve a casa -suelto antes de que mi embriagado cerebro piense en el millón de formas distintas de aprovecharme de ella esta noche. El alcohol me ha dejado tocada, y las drogas también. Y cuando tenga relaciones con esta chica, quiero contar con todas mis facultades.

Ella frunce los labios, haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

- No. No quiero ir a casa. A cualquier sitio menos a casa.

Oh, mierda. En menudo lío estoy metida. Cuando me mira, la luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen como una joya única y valiosa.

- Yûno cree que me gustas, ¿sabes? Dice que discutimos porque es nuestra manera de tontear.  
>- ¿Es cierto? -le pregunto, y contengo la respiración para oír su respuesta. Por favor, por favor, que sea capaz de recordarla mañana cuando me levante.<p>

Ella levanta el dedo y dice:

- Espera un momento.

Entonces, se arrodilla en el suelo y vuelve a vomitar. Cuando termina, se encuentra demasiado débil para caminar. Parece la última muñeca de trapo que queda en un rastro. La llevo hasta donde mis amigos han encendido una enorme fogata sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cuando me rodea el cuello con los brazos, me da la sensación de que necesita que alguien la defienda. Y seguro que Yûno no es ese tipo. Yo tampoco lo soy. He oído que en su primer año, antes de conocer a Yûno, salió con un alumno de penúltimo curso. Esta chica debe de tener experiencia. Entonces, ¿por qué parece tan inocente? Puede que esté buenísima, pero sigue pareciendo inocente. Todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros conforme nos acercamos al grupo. Ven a una niña rica y desmayada en mis brazos y enseguida piensan en lo peor. Se me ha olvidado decir que, durante el paseo, mi compañera de laboratorio se ha quedado dormida entre mis brazos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? -pregunta Hayate.

Schach se pone en pie. Está muy cabreado.

- Mierda, Nanoha. ¿He perdido mi RX-7?  
>- No, imbécil. No me tiro a tías inconscientes.<p>

Por el rabillo de ojo puedo ver a una furiosa Suzuka. Mierda. Me he pasado un montón con ella esta noche y merezco que esté cabreada conmigo. Le hago una señal a Reinforce para que se acerque.

- Rein, necesito tu ayuda.  
>- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella? -pregunta, echando un vistazo a Fate.<br>- Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí. Llevo un buen pedo y no puedo conducir.

Rein niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que tiene novio? ¿Y que es rica? ¿Y blanca? ¿Y que lleva ropa de diseño que tú nunca podrás permitirte?

Sí, ya sé todo eso. Y estoy harta y cansada de que todos me lo recuerden continuamente.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Rein. No un sermón, ¿vale? Ya tengo a Hayate para que me dé el coñazo. Rein levanta en alto los brazos, a la defensiva, y añade: - Solo estoy afirmando lo evidente. Eres una chica lista, Nanoha. A ver, seamos lógicos. No importa cuánto desees que forme parte de tu vida, ella no pertenece a este mundo. No hay manera de hacer encajar un triángulo en un cuadrado. Ya me callo.  
>- Gracias.<p>

No añado que si se trata de un cuadrado lo suficientemente grande, un triangulito puede caber perfectamente. Todo es cuestión de aplicar una ligera variación a la ecuación. Estoy demasiado bebida y fumada como para explicárselo ahora mismo.

- He aparcado al otro lado de la calle -comenta. Deja escapar un suspiro de desesperación antes de rematar. - Sígueme.

Acompaño a Reinforce hasta el coche, deseando recorrer esa distancia en silencio. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

- El año pasado también estuve en clase con ella -dice Rein.  
>- Bien.<br>- Es buena chica. Lleva demasiado maquillaje -continúa, encogiéndose de hombros.  
>- La mayoría de las tías la odian.<br>- La mayoría de las tías desearían ser como ella, tener su dinero y su novio.

Me detengo en seco y hago una mueca de desprecio.  
>- ¿Cara Burro?<br>- Venga ya, Nanoha. Yûno Scrya es guapo, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y el héroe de Fairfield. Tú eres más bien como Danny Zuko en Grease. Fumas, estás en una banda y has salido con las chicas más malas y guapas. Fate es como Sandy... una Sandy que nunca aparecerá en el instituto con una chaqueta negra de cuero y con un cigarrillo colgando de la boca. Olvida esa fantasía.

Dejo a mi fantasía en el asiento trasero del coche de Rein y me siento a su lado. Fate se acurruca contra mí, me utiliza como su almohada personal, sus rubios cabellos se despliegan sobre mi cremallera. Cierro los ojos durante un segundo e intento quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. No sé qué hacer con las manos: la derecha está apoyada sobre el reposabrazos de la puerta, y la izquierda cuelga sobre Fate .Vacilo un momento. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No soy virgen. Soy una chica de dieciocho años que puede soportar tener a una chica sexy y dormida a su lado. ¿Por qué tengo miedo de poner el brazo donde esté cómodo, justo sobre su pecho? Contengo la respiración mientras coloco el brazo sobre ella. Fate se acurruca más cerca de mí. Me siento rara y mareada. O son los efectos del porro o... no me apetece mucho pensar en la otra opción. Su larga melena me cae sobre el muslo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizo la mano entre su cabello y lo observo mientras los sedosos mechones resbalan lentamente entre mis dedos. Me detengo. Tiene una zona enorme del cuero cabelludo sin pelo. Como si hubiera tenido que pasar un análisis de drogas para un trabajo o algo así y le hubieran arrancado un gran trozo como muestra. Cuando Rein da marcha atrás, Hayate la detiene y se sube al asiento del copiloto. Me apresuro a tapar la calva de Fate; no quiero que nadie vea esa imperfección. No estoy dispuesto a analizar los motivos por los que actuó así... supondría comerme mucho la cabeza. Y hacerlo en este estado, podría ser mortal.

- Eh, chicas. He pensado apuntarme a dar una vuelta con vosotras -dice Hayate.

Se vuelve y ve mi brazo descansando sobre Fate. Chasquea la lengua censurando el gesto y agita la cabeza.

- Cállate -le advierto.  
>- No he dicho nada.<p>

Empieza a sonar un teléfono móvil. Puedo sentir la vibración a través de los pantalones de Fate.

- Es de ella -anuncio.  
>- Pues contesta -contesta Rein.<p>

Me siento como si acabara de secuestrarla. ¿Y ahora voy a responder a su móvil? Mierda. La inclino ligeramente y distingo el bulto en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

- Contesta -susurra Rein.  
>- Ya voy -siseo, aunque los dedos me responden con torpeza mientras intento sacar el teléfono.<br>- Yo lo haré -sugiere Hayate, inclinándose sobre el asiento y acercando la mano al trasero de Fate.

Le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

- No le pongas las manos encima.  
>- Joder, tía, solo intentaba ayudar.<p>

A modo de respuesta, le dirijo una mirada asesina. Deslizo los dedos en el bolsillo trasero, intentando no pensar cómo sería poder acariciarla sin los pantalones. Sacó el teléfono poco a poco mientras sigue vibrando. Cuando logro sacarlo del todo, miro la llamada entrante.

- Es su amiga Carim.  
>- Contesta -dice Hayate.<br>- ¿Estás pirada, tía? No voy a hablar con una de ellas.  
>- Entonces, ¿por qué se lo has sacado del bolsillo?<p>

Esa es una buena pregunta. Una a la que no sé muy bien cómo responder. Rein niega con la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por meterte en camisa de once balas.  
>- Deberíamos llevarla a casa -dice Hayate-. No puedes retenerla contigo.<p>

Lo sé. Aunque todavía no estoy preparado para alejarme de ella.

- Rein, llevémosla a tu casa

**Narra Fate**

Tengo una pesadilla en la que miles de diminutos Oompa Loompa me amartillan el cráneo. Abro los ojos a una luz brillante y hago una mueca de dolor. Los Oompa Loompa siguen ahí pese a que ya estoy despierta.

- Menuda resaca -resuena una voz de chica.

Cuando miro con los ojos entrecerrados, encuentro a Reinforce plantada delante de mí. Estamos en lo que parece una pequeña habitación con las paredes pintadas de amarillo pastel. Unas cortinas amarillas a juego ondulan a merced del viento que entra por las ventanas abiertas. No puede ser mi casa porque nosotros nunca abrimos las ventanas. Siempre tenemos puesta la calefacción o el aire acondicionado. La miro de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Dónde estoy?  
>- En mi casa. Yo de ti no me movería mucho. Puede que vomites otra vez y mis padres se pondrán como locos si manchamos la moqueta -me advierte-. Por suerte para nosotras están fuera de la ciudad, así que tengo la casa para mi sola hasta esta noche.<br>- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me dirigía a casa.  
>- Te quedaste dormida en la playa. Nanoha y yo te trajimos aquí.<p>

Al escuchar el nombre de Nanoha, abro los ojos de par en par. Tengo un recuerdo vago de haber bebido, de caminar por la arena y de encontrar a Nanoha y Suzuka juntos. Y entonces Nanoha y yo. ¿Le besé? Sé que me acerqué a ella, pero entonces. Vomité. Sí, recuerdo claramente que vomité. No es la imagen de perfección que intento proyectar. Me incorporo despacio, esperando que la cabeza no tarde en dejar de darme vueltas.

- ¿Hice alguna estupidez? -le pregunto.

Rein se encoge de hombros y dice:

- No estoy segura. Nanoha no dejó que nadie se acercara demasiado a ti. Pero si consideras una estupidez el haberte quedado dormida en sus brazos, entonces diría que sí.

Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos.

- Oh, no. Reinforce, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie del equipo de animadoras.  
>- No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que Fate Testarossa es en realidad humana -contesta, sonriendo.<br>- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Cuando Suzuka quería pegarme, tú saliste en mi defensa. Y me has dejado quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche, aunque dejaste bien claro que no éramos amigas.  
>- No somos amigas. Suzuka y yo tenemos una rivalidad que arrastramos desde hace tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mosquearla. Suzuka no puede soportar que Nanoha ya no sea su novia.<br>- ¿Por qué rompieron?  
>- Pregúntaselo tú misma. Está durmiendo en el sofá del salón. Se quedó dormido en cuanto te acostó en la cama. -Ay, madre. ¿Nanoha está aquí? ¿En casa de Reinforce?-¿Sabes que le gustas, verdad? -me pregunta Reinforce mientras se mira las uñas en lugar de a mí.<p>

Tengo la sensación de que las mariposas me empiezan a revolotear en el estómago.

- No es verdad -le digo pese a sentir la tentación de exigir más detalles.  
>- Venga ya. Claro que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo -se burla Rein, haciendo una mueca.<br>- Estás compartiendo mucha información conmigo esta mañana, demasiada para alguien que dice que nunca seremos amigas.  
>- Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría que fueras la petarda que muchos dicen que eres -confiesa.<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Porque así resultaría más fácil odiarte.<p>

Una carcajada corta y cínica escapa de mis labios. No estoy dispuesta a decirle la verdad, que mi vida se está desmoronando bajo mis pies, tal y como pasó ayer en la playa.

- Tengo que irme a casa. ¿Dónde está mi móvil? -pregunto, buscando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.  
>- Creo que lo tiene Nanoha.<p>

De modo que escaquearme de allí sin hablar con ella no es una opción viable. Hago un esfuerzo por mantener a raya a los Oompa Loompa mientras salgo de la habitación, tambaleándome, en busca de Nanoha. No es difícil dar con ella; la casa es más pequeña que la piscina de Carim. Nanoha está tumbada en un viejo sofá. Tiene los ojos abiertos, pero inyectados en sangre y vidriosos por la resaca.

- Eh -dice con ternura mientras se despereza.

Ay, madre. Estoy metida en un buen lío. Le estoy mirando. La sensación de revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago se ha multiplicado por diez en el momento en el que se han cruzado nuestras miradas.

- Eh -respondo, tragando saliva con fuerza-. Yo, bueno, supongo que debería darte las gracias por traerme aquí en lugar de dejarme tirada en la playa.  
>Su mirada no vacila en ningún momento.<p>

- Anoche me di cuenta de algo. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Te gusta jugar tanto como a mí. Tú utilizas tu aspecto, tu cuerpo y tu cerebro para asegurarte de que la balanza se incline a tu favor.  
>- Tengo resaca, Nanoha. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad y ahora te pones filosófica.<br>- ¿Ves? Ahora mismo estás representando un papel. Muéstrame a la verdadera Fate, nena. Te reto a hacerlo.

¿Está tomándome el pelo? ¿Mostrarle a la verdadera Fate? No puedo. Porque entonces me pondré a llorar y quizás pierda los papeles lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz toda la verdad sobre mí: que he creado una ilusión de perfección tras la que poder ocultarme.

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.  
>- Antes de hacerlo, deberías pasar primero por el cuarto de baño -sugiere.<p>

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar por qué, veo mi reflejo en un espejo que cuelga de la pared.

- ¡Mierda! -grito.

Tengo el rímel negro apelmazado bajo los ojos y me ha puesto perdidas las mejillas. Parezco un cadáver. Paso junto a Nanoha corriendo, y en cuanto encuentro el cuarto de baño, entro y me miro bien en el espejo. El pelo parece un greñudo nido de pájaro. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la máscara de ojos manchándome las mejillas, tengo el resto de la cara tan pálida como la de mi tía cuando no lleva maquillaje. Tengo bolsas bajo los ojos, como si estuviera almacenando agua durante los meses de lluvia. En conjunto, no es una imagen muy atractiva. Según el criterio de nadie. Humedezco una toallita de papel y me froto bajo los ojos y las mejillas hasta que desaparecen los pegotes. Vale, necesitaré el desmaquillante para eliminar la mancha definitivamente. Y mi madre me advirtió que frotarse bajo los ojos estira la piel y la deja sujeta a arrugas prematuras. No obstante, las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Tras conseguir que las huellas de rímel pasen desapercibidas, me aplico agua fría en las bolsas de los ojos. Soy completamente consciente de que esto es un control de daños. Lo único que puedo hacer es disimular las imperfecciones y esperar que nadie me vea en este estado. Utilizo los dedos como peine sin conseguir demasiado. Acto seguido, me recojo el pelo como puedo, esperando que el moño me dé un mejor aspecto que el destartalado nido. Me enjuago la boca con agua y me froto los dientes con algo de pasta, esperando eliminar de mi aliento el regusto a vómito, el sueño y el alcohol hasta que llegue a casa y pueda limpiármelos bien. Ojalá llevara el brillo de labios encima. Pero, por desgracia, no es así. Enderezo los hombros y levanto la cabeza, abro la puerta y regreso al salón, donde Reinforce se dirige a su habitación y Nanoha se levanta en cuanto me ve.

- ¿Dónde está mi móvil? -preguntó-. Y, por favor, abróchate bien esa blusa.

Nanoha se agacha y coge mi teléfono del suelo.

- ¿Por qué?  
>- Pues necesito el móvil -digo, quitándole el teléfono de la mano- para llamar a un taxi y quiero que te abroches la blusa pues porque, bueno, porque, yo...<br>- ¿Nunca has visto a una chica de esta manera?  
>- Qué graciosa. Muy divertido. Créeme, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.<br>- ¿Quieres apostar? -dice, llevándose la mano al botón de los vaqueros y abriéndolo.

Reinforce aparece en el momento oportuno.

- Vaya, Nanoha. Por favor, déjate puestos los pantalones.

Cuando me mira, levanto las manos.

- A mí no me mires. Yo estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi cuando ella...

Rein agita la cabeza mientras Nanoha se abrocha el botón y coge su monedero para extraer de él un juego de llaves.

- Olvídate del taxi. Ya te llevo a casa.  
>- Yo la llevaré -interrumpe Nanoha.<p>

Reinforce parece demasiado cansada como para mediar entre nosotros, como la señora Wolkenriter en clase de química.

- ¿Prefieres que te lleve Nanoha o que te lleve yo? -me pregunta.

Tengo novio. Vale, admito que cada vez que pillo a Nanoha mirándome siento un calor que se me extiende por todo el cuerpo. Pero es normal. Somos dos adolescentes y, obviamente, existe una tensión sexual entre nosotras. Siempre y cuando la cosa no pase de ahí, todo irá bien. Porque si alguna vez sobrepasara esa raya, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Perdería a Yûno. Perdería a mis amigas. No quiero perder el control que tengo sobre mi vida. Y por encima de todo, no quiero perder lo poco que me queda del amor de mi madre. Si no me ven como alguien perfecta, lo que ocurrió ayer con mi madre no será nada comparado con lo que se avecina. El trato que reciba de ella será siempre proporcional a lo perfecta que me muestre ante el mundo. Si alguna de sus amigas del club de campo me ve con Nanoha, puede que mi madre también acabe siendo una marginada. Y si se siente rechazada por sus amigas, yo me sentiré rechazada por ella. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Y depende de mí que no se haga realidad.

- Reinforce, acompáñame tú -le digo antes de mirar a Nanoha.

Ella niega con la cabeza, coge las llaves y se abrocha la blusa y sale hecha una furia por la puerta principal sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Sigo a Reinforce hasta el coche en silencio.

- Nanoha es para ti más que una amiga, ¿verdad? -le pregunto.  
>- Es como una hermana. Nos conocemos desde que éramos crías.<p>

Le doy las indicaciones para llegar hasta mi casa. ¿Me está diciendo la verdad?

- ¿No crees que es sexy?  
>- Le conocí un día que se puso a llorar como una bebé porque se le había caído el helado al suelo. Teníamos cuatro años. Estuve a su lado cuando, bueno... digamos que hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntas.<br>- ¿Cosas? ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?  
>- Contigo no.<p>

Casi puedo sentir cómo una pared invisible se eleva de repente entre las dos.

- Entonces, ¿nuestra amistad acaba aquí?

Ella me lanza una mirada de soslayo.

- Nuestra amistad no ha hecho más que empezar, Fate. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Estamos llegando a mi casa.

- Es la tercera a la derecha -le indico.  
>- Lo sé.<p>

Detiene el coche delante de mi casa, sin molestarse en aparcar en el camino de entrada. Intercambiamos miradas. ¿Espera que la invite a entrar? Ni siquiera dejo que mis amigas entren en casa.

- Bueno, gracias por traerme -le digo-. Y por dejar que me quedara a dormir en tu casa.  
>- No hay problema -responde Reinforce con una tímida sonrisa.<p>

Me agarro a la manija de la puerta.

- No permitiré que pase nada entre Nanoha y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Aunque algo está cociéndose bajo la superficie.

- Bien. Porque si sucede algo, se les podría ir de las manos.

Los Oompa Loompa empiezan a golpearme otra vez el cráneo, de modo que no puedo meditar demasiado sobre su advertencia. En casa, mi madre y mi padre están sentados a la mesa de la cocina. En silencio. Demasiado silencio. Tienen unos papeles frente a ellos. Una especie de folletos. Se apresuran a enderezarse, como niños pequeños a quienes han pillado haciendo algo malo.

- Pensaba, pensaba que todavía estabas en casa de Carim -dice mi madre.

Se me disparan las alarmas. Mi madre nunca tartamudea. Y no parece que vaya a decirme alguna grosería relativa a mi aspecto. Algo va mal.

- Así es, pero me ha dado un dolor de cabeza terrible -explico, caminando hacia ellos y reparando en los sospechosos folletos que estaban estudiando.

La residencia Suimy Acres Home para discapacitados.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
>- Discutiendo las opciones -dice mi padre.<br>- ¿Opciones? ¿No quedamos en que mandar a Shelley a un centro era una mala idea?

Mi madre se vuelve hacia mí.

- No. Tú decidiste que mandar a Shelley a un centro era una mala idea. Todavía estamos discutiéndolo.  
>- El año que viene iré a la TSAB, así que puedo vivir en casa y echar una mano.<br>- El año que viene tendrás que concentrarte en los estudios, no en tu hermana. Fate escucha -dice mi padre, poniéndose en pie-. Tenemos que considerar esta opción. Después de lo que te hizo ayer...  
>- No quiero escucharlo -grito, interrumpiéndole-. No voy a permitir que os llevéis a mi hermana a ningún lado.<p>

Tiro los folletos al suelo. Alicia tiene que estar con su familia, y no en una residencia con extraños. Rompo los folletos en dos, tiro los trozos al cubo de basura y me marcho a mi habitación.

- Abre la puerta, Fate -dice mi madre, zarandeando el pomo de la puerta un minuto más tarde.  
>Sentada al borde de la cama, no puedo apartar de la mente la imagen en la que se llevan a Alicia. No, no puede ser. Me pongo enferma con solo pensarlo.<p>

- Ni siquiera os molestasteis en enseñar a Linith. Es como si quisierais deshaceros de Shelley.  
>- No seas ridícula -la voz apagada de mi madre me llega a través de la puerta-. Han construido una nueva residencia en Colorado. Si abres la puerta, quizás podamos mantener una conversación civilizada.<p>

Nunca permitiré que ocurra. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que mi hermana se quede en casa.

- No quiero tener una conversación civilizada. Mis padres quieren mandar a mi hermana a una residencia a mis espaldas, y ahora siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Déjame sola, ¿vale?

Algo sobresale de mi bolsillo. La gorra de Nanoha. Reinforce no es mi amiga, pero me ha ayudado. Y anoche Nanoha se preocupó más de mí que mi novio. Se comportó como una heroína y me pidió que le mostrara a la verdadera Fate. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? Me llevo la gorra al pecho y rompo a llorar.

_**Continuara…**_

Chan chan chan chan

Y que les ha parecido he

Jejeje bueno primero que nada les deseo un feliz año nuevo (muy retrasado) y que santa y los reyes magos les hayan traído todo lo que les pidieron jeje y bueno les pido perdón por no haber actualizado no me maten por haberme desaparecido un buen, de veras que lo siento pero no pude actualizar toda la navidad y año nuevo estuve de visita con mis tíos y no podía editar capi y al regresar pues… no ahí escusa me envicie en algunas series y no edite el capi así que hasta ahorita lo estoy terminando de actualizar y espero y les guste

Cada narración abarca dos capis así que espero y este lo suficientemente largo para compensar el tiempo que no actualice

Recuerden dejar reviews que gracias a ellos me he animado a actualizar hoy después de ver mi correo invadido de notificaciones de fanfiction pues me dije tengo que actualizar así que aquí se los dejo

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto y tratare de que sea mañana


	16. nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Nanoha**

Fate me llamó. Si no fuera por el trozo de papel desgarrado con su nombre y su número garabateado por mi hermano Kyoya, nunca habría creído que Fate realmente marcara mi número. De nada ha servido interrogar a Kyoya porque el niño tiene una memoria de pez y apenas recuerda haber cogido el recado. La única información que tengo es que ella quería que la llamara. Eso fue ayer por la tarde, antes de que me echara la pota sobre los zapatos y se quedara dormida en mis brazos. Cuando le dije que me mostrara a la verdadera Fate, pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Pero a qué viene tanto miedo? Mi objetivo es conseguir derribar la pared de «perfección» tras la que se oculta. Sé que hay algo más en ella aparte de unos mechones rubios y un cuerpo de escándalo. Secretos que se llevará la tumba y que se muere por compartir. Es un misterio, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea resolver el enigma. Cuando le dije que nos parecíamos, lo decía en serio. En lugar de desvanecerse, la conexión que nos une se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Porque cuanto más tiempo pasó con ella, más cerca quiero estar. Siento la necesidad de llamar a Fate, tan solo para escuchar su voz, aunque esté llena de veneno. Abro el móvil, tomo asiento en el sofá del salón y grabo su número en la agenda.

- ¿A quién llamas? -me pregunta Hayate colándose en mi casa sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. Rein la acompaña.  
>- A nadie -digo, cerrando la tapa del teléfono.<br>- Pues entonces levanta el culo del sofá y vamos a jugar al fútbol.

Jugar al fútbol me apetece mucho más que quedarme aquí sentada a pensar sobre Fate y sus secretos, aunque todavía sienta los efectos de la fiesta de anoche. Nos dirigimos al parque donde ya hay un grupo de tías calentando. Noel, una compañera de clase a cuyo hermano dispararon desde un coche el año pasado, me da una manotada en la espalda.

- ¿Quieres jugar de portera, Nanoha?  
>- No -replico. Digamos que, tanto en el fútbol como en la vida, me gusta enfrentarme a las cosas como atacante.<br>- Hayate, ¿qué dices tú?

Hayate acepta y se coloca en posición, es decir, sentado delante de la línea de gol. Como de costumbre, la vaga de mi amiga se queda sentada hasta que la pelota atraviesa la línea del mediocampo. La mayoría de las chicas que están jugando son del vecindario. Hemos crecido juntas, hemos jugado en este campo desde que éramos crías e incluso nos iniciamos en los Latino Blood al mismo tiempo. Recuerdo el rollo que nos soltó Schach antes de entrar en el círculo: «una banda es como una segunda familia. Una familia que estará allí si alguna vez os falla la vuestra». Ofrecían protección y seguridad. Sonaba perfecto para una chica que acababa de perder a su padre. Con el paso de los años, he aprendido a alejarme de lo más chungo: de las palizas, del trapicheo de drogas o de los disparos. Y no me refiero solo a nuestros rivales. Conozco a varios chicos que han intentado dejar la pandilla y que han acabado tan acosados y apaleados por sus propios compañeros que probablemente preferirían estar muertos. Para ser sincera, me he mantenido al margen porque tengo miedo. Se supone que soy lo suficientemente dura como para haberlo superado, pero en realidad me preocupa mucho. Nos colocamos en posición en el campo. Imagino que la pelota es el premio gordo. Si consigo mantenerla alejada de cualquier otro y marco un gol, me transformaré por arte de magia en una tipa rica y poderosa y sacaré a mi familia (y a Hayate) de este infernal agujero negro en el que vivimos. Un montón de peña se ha apuntado al partido. Los del equipo contrario tienen ventaja sobre nosotros, ya que nuestra portera, Hayate, solo está interesada en ver el cielo al otro lado del campo.

- Hayate, ¡deja de tragar rebanada por otro lado de una vez! -le amonesta Noel.

La respuesta de Hayate es contundente: se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se recuesta en el campo. Yuriko aprovecha para disparar a puerta y abre el marcador. Noel recoge el balón de la red y se lo lanza a Hayate.

- Si estuvieras tan concentrada en el partido como en el cielo, no te hubieran metido ningún gol.  
>- No puedo evitar que se me haga interesante, tía. Anoche tu novia estuvo de lo mejor y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.<p>

Noel estalla en carcajadas. No se cree ni por un momento que su novia pueda engañarla con otra tía. Hayate lanza la pelota a Noel y esta se la pasa a Schach, quien avanza con ella por el campo antes de pasármela a mí. Esta es mi oportunidad. Me arrastro por el campo improvisado, deteniéndome solo para medir la distancia que me separa de la portería contraria. Finjo desviarme hacia la izquierda, pero solo es un truco, y le paso la pelota a Noel, quien me la devuelve. Con un veloz disparo, la pelota asciende y acabamos marcando.

- ¡Goooooool! -grita nuestro equipo mientras Noel choca los cinco conmigo.

Pero nuestra celebración no dura mucho. Un coche azul, un Escalade, baja sospechosamente por la calle.

- ¿Lo reconoces? -pregunta Noel con voz tensa.

El partido se detiene cuando nos damos cuenta de que esto no pinta bien.

- Quizás hayan venido a vengarse -le digo. No aparto la mirada ni un momento de la ventanilla del coche. El vehículo se detiene y todos esperamos divisar a alguien o algo asomando por la ventanilla. Si sucede, estaremos preparadas. Pero, al final, parece ser que no estaba tan preparada como creía para lo que se avecina. Veo salir del coche a mi hermano Kyoya con una chica llamada Curren. La madre de esta pertenece a los Latino Blood; es la encargada de reclutar a nuevos miembros. Más le vale a mi hermano no ser uno de ellos. Me ha costado mucho asegurarme de que Kyoya sepa que estoy metida en los Latino Blood y de hacerle entender que no debe seguir el mismo camino. Es suficiente con que un miembro de la familia esté dentro para que el resto disponga de protección. Yo estoy dentro. Kyoya y Miyuki no lo están, y haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que todo siga así. Adopto una expresión muy seria y me acerco a Curren, olvidándome completamente del fútbol.

- ¿Coche nuevo? -le pregunto mientras inspecciono las ruedas.  
>- Es de mi madre.<br>- Genial -replico antes de volverme hacia mí hermano-. ¿Dónde habéis estado, chicos?

Kyoya se apoya en el coche, como si salir con Curren no fuera para tanto. Curren acaba de iniciarse en los Latino Blood y se cree una tipa dura.

- Hemos dado una vuelta por el centro comercial. Han abierto una tienda genial de guitarras. Hemos quedado allí con Dieci.

¿He oído bien?

- ¿Dieci?

Lo último que quiero es que mi hermano se codee con Dieci. Curren, con su enorme camiseta por encima de los pantalones, le da un golpe en el hombro a Kyoya para que se calle. Mi hermano cierra la boca como si una mosca estuviera a punto de colarse dentro. Juro que le mandaré de una patada a México si se le pasa por la cabeza entrar en los Latino Blood.

- Takamachi, ¿juegas o no? -grita alguien desde el campo.

Intentando ocultar la rabia, me giro hacia mi hermano y su amigo, quien es muy capaz de atraerlo al lado oscuro con todo tipo de engaños.

- ¿Queréis jugar?  
>- No. Vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato –dice Curren.<p>

Me encojo de hombros con despreocupación pese a no sentir ni una pizca de ella. ¡No importa! Regreso al campo, aunque lo que me apetece es coger a Kyoya por la oreja y arrastrarlo hasta casa. No puedo permitirme montar una escena. Podría llegar a oídos de Dieci y que este empezara a cuestionarse mi lealtad. A veces siento que mi vida es una gran mentira. Kyoya se va con Curren. Eso, y el hecho de no poder sacarme a Fate de la cabeza, me está volviendo loca. Retomo mi posición en el campo y se reanuda el partido, pero no puedo deshacerme de la inquietud. De repente, tengo la sensación de que el equipo contrario no está formado por tipos que conozco, sino por enemigos que se interponen a todo aquello a lo que aspiro en la vida. Corro hacia la pelota.

- ¡Falta! -protesta uno de los primos de mis amigos cuando le golpeo.  
>- Eso no ha sido falta -replico, levantando las manos.<br>- Me has empujado.  
>- No seas gilipollas -le digo, aunque soy consciente de que estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.<p>

Me apetece pelearme. Estoy pidiéndolo a gritos, y él lo sabe. El chico es más o menos de mi misma estatura y peso. Siento cómo me corre la adrenalina por las venas.

- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, capullo? -me pregunta, extendiendo los brazos como un pájaro a punto de echar a volar.

La intimidación no funciona conmigo.

- Venga, adelante.

Hayate se interpone entre los dos.

- Nanoha, cálmate, tía.  
>- ¡Peleaos ya o jugad! -grita alguien.<br>- Dice que le he hecho falta -le digo a mi amiga hecha una furia.  
>- Es que ha sido falta -admite Hayate, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado.<p>

Vale, ahora que mi mejor amiga no me apoya, comprendo que he perdido los papeles. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. Todos esperan mi reacción. Yo tengo un subidón de adrenalina, y ellos de expectación. ¿Tengo ganas de pelea? Sí, aunque solo me sirva para canalizar la energía que fluye por mi cuerpo. Y también para olvidar, durante un minuto, que el teléfono de mi compañera de clase de química está grabado en mi móvil. Y que mi hermano se ha convertido en un posible recluta de los Latino Blood. Mi mejor amiga me aparta de un empujón y me arrastra hasta un lateral del campo, pidiendo, de camino, que las reservas entren a sustituirnos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le pregunto.  
>- Para salvarte el culo, tía. Nanoha, se te ha ido la olla. Del todo.<br>- Puedo con ese tío.

Hayate me mira fijamente y añade:

- Te estás comportando como una gilipollas.

Le aparto las manos de mi camiseta y me alejo de ella sin entender cómo, en cuestión de pocas semanas, he llegado a joderme tanto la vida. Necesito arreglar las cosas. Me encargaré de Kyoya en cuanto llegue a casa esta noche. Le cantaré las cuarenta. Y en cuanto a Fate. Se negó a que la acompañara en coche desde casa de Rein porque no quería que nadie nos viera juntos. A la mierda. Kyoya no es el único que necesita que le canten las cuarenta. Saco el móvil y marco el número de Fate.

- ¿Sí?  
>- Soy Nanoha -le digo, pese a saber que lo habrá visto en la llamada entrante-. Nos vemos en la biblioteca. Ahora.<br>- No puedo.

Ya no estamos en el show de Fate Testarossa, sino en el show de Nanoha Takamachi.

- Este es el trato, nena -matizo mientras llego a mi casa y me monto en la moto-. O apareces en la biblioteca en quince minutos o me llevo a cinco amigos a tu casa y acampamos delante de tu jardín esta noche. - La amenazo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...? - empieza a decir ella. Cuelgo antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Circulo a toda velocidad para apartar de mi mente la imagen de la noche anterior, Fate acurrucada en mi regazo, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ningún plan. Me pregunto sí el show de Nanoha Takamachi acabará siendo una comedia, o lo que es más probable, una tragedia. Sea cual sea el resultado, será un reality show que merece la pena no perderse

**Continuara…**

Y he aquí con un nuevo capi que espero que les gusto y estoy empezando con el siguiente que espero tenerlo hoy mismo para que lo suba hoy mismo

Recuerden dejar reviews que son los que me animan a subir los capis :D


	17. Fate y Nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Fate**  
>Llego al aparcamiento de la biblioteca echando humo y me detengo junto a los árboles situados al fondo. Lo último que me preocupa ahora es el proyecto de química. Nanoha está esperándome, apoyada contra su moto. Saco las llaves del contacto y me acerco a ella hecha una furia.<p>

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? -le grito. Me siento completamente rodeada de personas que intentan controlarme. Mi madre, Yûno. Y ahora Nanoha. Ya es suficiente-. Si crees que puedes amenazarme para...

Sin decir una palabra, Nanoha me quita las llaves de las manos y se acomoda en el asiento del conductor de mi Beemer.- Nanoha, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Sube.

Enciende el motor. Va a largarse de aquí y a dejarme plantada en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca. Aprieto los puños y me desplomo en el asiento del pasajero. Una vez dentro, Nanoha hace rugir el motor.

- ¿Dónde está mi foto con Yûno? —le pregunto, mirando el salpicadero. Estaba ahí hace un minuto.  
>- No te preocupes, te la devolveré. No estoy de humor para tenerlo delante mientras conduzco.<br>- ¿Sabes por lo menos como conducir un coche de marchas? -le pregunto con tono cortante.

Sin parpadear ni bajar la vista un segundo, mete la primera y el coche sale del aparcamiento con un chirrido de ruedas. Mi Beemer sigue sus indicaciones como si estuviera totalmente sincronizado con ella.

- Esto puede considerarse un robo, ¿sabes? -Al ver que no obtengo respuesta, añado- Y un secuestro.

Nos detenemos en un semáforo. Miro los coches que nos rodean y doy gracias por tener uno alto, porque así nadie pueda vernos.

- Has subido voluntariamente -dice Nanoha.  
>- Es mi coche. ¿Y si nos ve alguien?<p>

Sé que mis palabras la han sacado de quicio porque cuando el semáforo se pone en verde los neumáticos chirrían con fuerza. Va a romperme el motor a propósito.

- ¡Para! -le ordeno-. Llévame a la biblioteca.

Pero no me hace caso. Guarda silencio mientras nos deslizamos a través de barrios desconocidos y carreteras desiertas, tal y como hacen los protagonistas de las películas cuando van al encuentro de peligrosos traficantes de drogas. Genial. Voy a presenciar mi primer trapicheo. Si me detienen, ¿vendrán mis padres a pagar la fianza? Me pregunto cómo le explicaría mi madre algo así a una de sus amigas.  
>Tal vez me envíe a un campamento militar para delincuentes. Apuesto a que así se cumplirían todos sus deseos: mandar a Alicia a una residencia y a mí a un campamento militar. Mi vida sería una mierda, más de lo que ya lo es. No pienso meterme en ningún rollo ilegal. Soy yo quien decide mi destino, no Nanoha. Me agarro a la manija de la puerta.<p>

- Déjame salir de aquí o te juro que salto.  
>- Llevas puesto el cinturón de seguridad -me dice, haciendo una mueca-. Relájate. Llegaremos en dos minutos.<p>

Reduce una marcha y aminora la velocidad al entrar en una especie de aeropuerto abandonado y desierto.

- Vale, hemos llegado -dice mientras levanta el freno de mano.  
>- Sí, muy bien. ¿Y dónde estamos? Odio tener que decírtelo, pero el último lugar habitable que hemos pasado está a unos cinco kilómetros. No voy a salir del coche, Nanoha. Puedes ir a hacer tus trapicheos tú sola.<br>- Si me quedaba alguna duda de que fueras rubia natural, acabas de disiparla -me dice-. Como si fuera a llevarte a ver a un camello. Sal del coche.  
>- Dame una buena razón por la que debería hacerlo.<br>- Porque si no lo haces, voy a sacarte a rastras. Confía en mí, nena.

Se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y sale del coche. Al comprender que no tengo muchas opciones, le sigo.

- Escucha, si querías hablar de nuestro proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, podríamos haberlo hecho por teléfono.

Nos encontramos en la parte posterior del coche. De pie, una frente a la otra, en mitad de ninguna parte. Hay algo que ha estado corroyéndome todo el día. Ya que no tengo más remedio que estar aquí con ella, le pregunto:

- ¿Nos besamos anoche?  
>- Sí.<br>- Pues parece que no fue muy memorable, porque no recuerdo nada.

Nanoha estalla en carcajadas.

- Estaba de coña. No nos besamos -dice, acercándose a mí-. Cuando lo hagamos, lo recordarás. Toda la vida.

Ay, madre. Ojalá sus palabras no me provocaran este temblor en las rodillas. Sé que debería estar asustada, sola con una pandillera en medio de un lugar desierto y hablando de besos. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo. En lo más profundo de mi ser sé que Nanoha no sería capaz de hacerme daño, ni de obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

- ¿Por qué me has secuestrado? -le pregunto.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva al asiento del conductor.

- Sube.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Voy a enseñarte a conducir como es debido, antes de que destroces el motor de tanto maltratarlo.  
>- Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo. ¿Por qué me ayudas?<br>- Porque quiero.

Vaya. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Se me está empezando a derretir el corazón Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupa lo suficiente por mí como para hacer algo desinteresadamente. Aunque...

- No lo harás porque quieres que te lo devuelva con otro tipo favores, ¿verdad?

Nanoha niega con la cabeza.

- ¿De veras?  
>- De veras.<br>- ¿Y no estás enfadada conmigo por nada de lo que he hecho o he dicho?  
>- Me siento frustrada. Contigo. Con mi hermano. Con un montón de cosas.<br>- Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?  
>- No preguntes si no estás preparada para escuchar la respuesta, ¿vale?<br>- Vale -contesto antes de acomodarme en el asiento del conductor y esperar a que se siente a mi lado.  
>- ¿Estás preparada? -pregunta en cuanto se instala y se abrocha el cinturón del asiento del copiloto.<br>- Sí.

Se inclina e introduce las llaves en el contacto. Bajo el freno de mano, enciendo el motor y se trae cala el coche.

- No lo has puesto en punto muerto. Si no pisas bien el embrague cuando metas una marcha, el coche se te calará.  
>- Ya lo sé -digo, sintiéndome completamente estúpida-. Es que me estás poniendo nerviosa.<p>

Nanoha lo pone en punto muerto.

- Pisa el embrague con el pie izquierdo, coloca el derecho sobre el freno y mete la primera -me ordena.

Aprieto el acelerador y, cuando suelto el embrague, el coche empieza a avanzar a trompicones. Nanoha apoya la mano en el salpicadero para sujetarse.

- Frena.

Detengo el coche y pongo el punto muerto.

- Tienes que encontrar el punto de fricción.  
>- ¿El punto de qué? -pregunto mirándole.<br>- Si, ya sabes, cuando el embrague encaja -dice y mientras habla, utiliza las manos como si fueran dos pedales-. Lo sueltas demasiado rápido. Consigue el equilibrio y quédate ahí... siéntelo. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Vuelvo a meter la primera y suelto el embrague mientras piso con suavidad el acelerador.

- Mantenlo... -dice-. Siente el punto de fricción y permanece ahí.

Suelto el embrague un poco más y piso el acelerador, pero no del todo.

- Creo que lo tengo.  
>- Ahora suelta el embrague y no presiones el acelerador hasta el fondo.<p>

Lo intento, pero el coche avanza a trompicones y se vuelve a calar.  
>- Has soltado el embrague demasiado rápido. Debes hacerlo más despacio. Inténtalo de nuevo -ruega, como si tal cosa. No está enfadada, ni frustrada, ni a punto de darse por vencida-. Tienes que pisar más el acelerador. No lo machaques, solo dale un poco de juego para que empiece a moverse.<p>

Sigo las indicaciones de Nanoha y esta vez el coche avanza con suavidad. Estamos en la pista de aterrizaje, y no avanzamos a más de quince kilómetros por hora.

- Pisa el embrague -me ordena, y entonces pone la mano sobre la mía y me ayuda a meter la segunda. Intento no pensar en la suave caricia y en el calor que desprende su mano. Aquello no va mucho con su personalidad. Intento concentrarme en la tarea que me ocupa. Nanoha es muy paciente, y me da instrucciones detalladas acerca de cómo cambiar a un engranaje menor hasta detenernos al final de la pista de aterrizaje. Sus dedos siguen rodeándome la mano.

- ¿Fin de la lección? -pregunto.

Nanoha se aclara la garganta antes de responder:

- Sí.

Aparta la mano de la mía y, acto seguido, se pasa los dedos por su cabello, haciendo que unos mechones rebeldes le caigan sueltos sobre la frente.

- Gracias -le digo.  
>- Sí, bueno, así no me sangrarán los oídos cada vez que enciendes el motor en el aparcamiento del instituto. No lo he hecho para quedar como una buena tipa.<p>

Ladeo la cabeza e intento hacer que me mire. Pero no lo consigo.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante que los demás te vean como a una mala tipa? Dime.

**Narra Nanoha**

Por primera vez, estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada. Ahora debería introducir un tema con el que pueda romper la pared defensiva que ha erigido frente a ella. Pero antes he de mostrarle algo que me haga vulnerable. Si me ve como a una chica vulnerable en lugar de como a una gilipollas, tal vez podamos avanzar un poco. Y, en cierto modo, tengo la sensación de que me pillará si no le cuento la verdad. No tengo muy claro si estoy haciendo esto por la apuesta, por el proyecto de química, o por mí. En realidad, me siento genial sin tener que analizar la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí.

- Asesinaron a mi padre delante de mí, cuando tenía seis años -le confieso.  
>- ¿En serio? -pregunta ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par<p>

Asiento con la cabeza. No me gusta hablar de ello, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que pueda hacerlo aunque quiera. Se cubre la boca con sus manos perfectamente arregladas.

- No lo sabía. Oh, Dios mío, lo siento. Debió de ser horrible.  
>- Sí.<p>

Me siento bien tras soltarlo. Me alegro de haberme obligado a hablar de ello en voz alta. La nerviosa sonrisa de mi padre se transformó en una de conmoción justo antes de que le dispararan. Qué fuerte, no puedo creer que recuerde la expresión de su rostro. ¿A qué se debió aquella repentina transformación? Había olvidado completamente aquel detalle hasta ahora. Me siento confusa cuando me vuelvo hacia Fate.

- Si me involucro demasiado en las cosas y me las arrebatan, me sentiré como mi padre cuando murió. No quiero sentirme así nunca, así que me obligo a que las cosas no me importen demasiado.

Su expresión es una mezcla de arrepentimiento, tristeza y compasión. Estoy convencida de que no está representando ningún papel. Sin mudar el semblante, dice:

- Gracias por... ya sabes, contármelo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes conseguir que las cosas no te afecten. No puedes programarte de ese modo.  
>- ¿Quieres apostar? -pregunto, pero de repente comprendo que no quiero cambiar de tema, de modo que añado-: Ahora te toca sincerarte a ti.<p>

Ella aparta la mirada. No insisto por miedo a que cambie de opinión y decida marcharse .¿Tan difícil le resulta compartir una pequeña parte de su mundo? Mi vida ha sido tan jodida que me resulta condenadamente difícil pensar que su vida pueda ser peor. Una solitaria lágrima resbala por su mejilla y se apresura a enjugársela.

- Mi hermana... –empieza-. Mi hermana tiene parálisis cerebral. Y está mentalmente discapacitada. «Retrasada» es el término que utiliza la mayoría de la gente. No puede caminar, se vale de lo que llamamos aproximaciones verbales y gestos en lugar de palabras porque no puede hablar... -Al contar esto, se le escapa otra lágrima. Esta vez deja que se deslice por su rostro. Siento la necesidad de enjuagársela, pero me doy cuenta de que no quiere que nadie la toque. Aspira profundamente-. Alicia está enfadada por algo, pero no sé por qué. Le ha dado por tirar del pelo a la gente, y ayer lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me arrancó todo un mechón. Me sangraba la cabeza y mi madre se puso hecha una furia conmigo.- De ahí la misteriosa zona calva. No era por un análisis de drogas. Sin embargo, por primera vez siento lástima por ella. Me imaginaba que su vida era un cuento de hadas. De hecho, creía que solo podía quitarle el sueño una tontería como equivocarse de tinte o pintarse mal las uñas. Supongo que no es el caso. Algo está ocurriendo. Puedo sentir el cambio en el ambiente... una complicidad mutua. Nunca me había sentido de este modo. Carraspeo antes de decir:

- Probablemente, tu madre arremete contra ti porque sabe que puedes soportarlo.  
>- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Mejor pagarla conmigo que con mi hermana.<br>- Aunque no es excusa -continúo, y ahora estoy siendo yo. Espero que ella también lo sea-. No quiero comportarme como una gilipollas contigo -añado. Se acabó el show de Nanoha takamachi.  
>- Lo sé. Nanoha takamachi es tan solo una fachada. Es tu marca, tu logotipo... una chicana peligrosa y terriblemente sexy y seductora. Créeme, soy toda una experta en eso de crearse una imagen. Aunque no pretendo aparentar ser una rubia guapa y tonta. Prefiero transmitir algo así como un aspecto perfecto e intocable.<p>

Vaya. Rebobinemos. Fate acaba de decir que soy sexy y seductora, una chicana peligrosa y terriblemente sexy y seductora. No esperaba en absoluto oír algo así. Tal vez aún tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar la estúpida apuesta.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que me has llamado seductora?  
>- Como si no lo supieras.<p>

No sabía que Fate Testarossa me considerara seductora.

- Y yo que pensaba que eras intocable. Pero ahora que he descubierto que para ti soy una diosa chicana, guapa y sexy.  
>- No he mencionado la palabra «diosa».<p>

Me llevo un dedo a los labios.

- Shh, déjame solo un minuto para disfrutar de esta fantasía.

Cierro los ojos y la oigo reír. Emite un dulce sonido que me resuena en los oídos.

- Creo que te entiendo, aunque sea de un modo irracional. Pero me cabrea que seas tan Neandertal -confiesa, y cuando abro los ojos, descubro que me está mirando-. No le cuentes a nadie lo de mi hermana. No quiero que la gente lo sepa.  
>- Somos como actores en nuestras propias vidas. Fingimos ser lo que queremos que la gente crea que somos.<br>- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me obsesiona la idea de que mis padres no se enteren de que somos... amigos?

- ¿Porque te causaría problemas? Mierda, Fate, tienes dieciocho años. ¿No crees que a estas alturas puedes ser amiga de quien te apetezca? Hace mucho tiempo que te cortaron el cordón umbilical, ¿sabes?  
>- No lo entiendes.<br>- Pues explícamelo.  
>- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?<br>- ¿No se supone que los compañeros de laboratorio deben saber cosas el uno del otro?

Fate suelta una risotada corta.

- Espero que no.

La verdad es que esta chica no es en absoluto como pensaba. Desde el momento en que le he contado lo de mi padre, ha sido como si todo su cuerpo exhalara un suspiro de alivio. Como si el sufrimiento de otro la reconfortara, como si le hiciera sentir que no está sola. Aun no comprendo por qué le importa tanto, por qué ha elegido una fachada de perfección para mostrarse al mundo. En mí cabeza aparece amenazante el recuerdo de La Apuesta. Tengo qué conseguir que esta chica se enamore de mí. Aunque mientras mi cuerpo dice «adelante», el resto piensa «eres un cabrón, ¿no ves que es vulnerable?».

- Deseo las mismas cosas que tú. Pero yo intento conseguirlas de otro modo. Tú te adaptas a tu ambiente y yo al mío -admito, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella-. Déjame demostrarte que soy diferente. Oye, ¿saldrías con una tipa que no puede permitirse llevarte a restaurantes caros ni comprarte oro y diamantes?

- Claro que sí -confiesa ella, aunque desliza la mano por debajo de la mía-. Pero tengo novio.  
>- Si no lo tuvieras, ¿le darías una oportunidad a una chicana como yo?<p>

Su semblante adopta un tono rosa oscuro. Me pregunto si Yûno ha conseguido alguna vez que se ruborice de ese modo.

- No voy a responder a eso -admite.  
>- ¿Por qué no? Es una pregunta sencilla.<br>- Venga ya. No hay nada de sencillo en ti, Nanoha. No quiero cruzar esa línea -suelta, metiendo la primera marcha-. ¿Podemos irnos ya?  
>- Si quieres. ¿Amigas?<br>- Creo que sí.

Le tiendo la mano. Fate mira los tatuajes de mis dedos, luego extiende la suya y me la estrecha con aparente entusiasmo.

- Por los calentadores de manos -dice con una sonrisa en los labios.  
>- Por los calentadores de manos -repito.<br>- ¿Quieres conducir hasta casa? No conozco el camino.

La llevo de vuelta en un cómodo silencio mientras se pone el sol. Nuestra tregua me acerca a mis objetivos: graduarme, la apuesta y algo más que no estoy preparado para admitir…Cuando entro con su cochazo en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca, le digo:

- Gracias por, ya sabes, dejar que te secuestre. Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

Saco las llaves de la moto del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones mientras me pregunto si alguna vez podré permitirme un coche que no sea de segunda mano, esté oxidado o sea muy viejo. Una vez fuera del vehículo, saco la foto de Yûno del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la lanzo al asiento que acabo de dejar libre.

- ¡Espera! -grita Fate cuando me alejo.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo delante de mí.

-¿Qué?

Me regala una sonrisa seductora, como si deseara algo más que una tregua. Mucho más. Joder, ¿va a besarme? He bajado la guardia, lo que no suele pasarme a menudo. Se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera considerando SU próximo movimiento. Estoy completamente dispuesta a darme el lote allí mismo. Mientras mí cerebro imagina todos los escenarios posibles, ella se acerca más. Y me quita las llaves de las manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le pregunto.  
>-Devolverte la jugada por haberme raptado -dice, retrocediendo y lanzado las llaves en dirección a los árboles con todas sus fuerzas.<br>- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

Ella se echa hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada ni un momento, mientras avanza hacia su coche.

- No me guardes rencor. Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina, ¿verdad? -se mofa, intentando mantener una expresión seria.

Me la quedo mirando sin dar crédito mientras mi compañera de química se mete en su Beemer. El coche sale del aparcamiento sin traqueteos, movimientos bruscos ni problemas. Un arranque perfecto. Estoy cabreada porque tengo dos opciones: o arrastrarme por el bosque en busca de las llaves o llamar a Micaiah para que venga a recogerme. Aunque en el fondo me hace gracia que Fate Testarossa me la haya devuelto.

- Sí -digo, pese a ser consciente de que probablemente esté a dos kilómetros de distancia y no pueda oírme-. Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina.

Joder, si lo es.

Continuara…

Bueno e aquí con la continuación y de nuevo lamento tardar tanto en actualizar ahora no tengo escusa pues desde hace días estoy con que voy a editar el capi pero nomas no lo hago y lo subo ahora gracias a la insistesia de mi molesta amiga Vita-chin quien no paraba de estarme diciendo que lo editara.

Entonces espero que les guste y recuerden dejar reviews

Sayonara


	18. fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Fate**

El sonido de la profunda respiración de mi hermana junto a mí es lo primero que oigo cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana se cuelan en su habitación. Anoche fui a su cuarto para tumbarme a su lado, y la observé durante horas mientras ella dormía tranquilamente antes de quedarme yo también dormida. Cuando era pequeña y estallaba una tormenta salía corriendo a la habitación de mi hermana. No para tranquilizar a Alicia sino para que ella pudiera tranquilizarme a mí. La cogía de la mano, y de algún modo, mis miedos se desvanecían. Observo a mi hermana mayor durmiendo profundamente y no logro entender el motivo por el que mis padres quieren llevarla a otro lugar. Alicia forma parte de lo que soy y la idea de vivir sin ella me parece intolerable. A veces, siento que mi hermana y yo estamos conectadas de un modo que poca gente puede comprender. Incluso cuando mis padres intentan adivinar lo que Alicia quiere decir, o la razón por la que está enfadada, yo suelo saberlo de antemano. Por eso me quedé tan hecha polvo cuando me tiró del pelo. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacérmelo a mí. Y, no obstante, lo hizo.

- No permitiré que te alejen de mí -le digo en voz baja-. Siempre te protegeré.

Me levanto de la cama de Alicia. Es imposible estar a su lado y que no sospeche que estoy triste. De modo que me visto y me marcho de casa antes de que despierte. Ayer me confesé a Nanoha y no fue el fin del mundo. En realidad, me siento mucho mejor después de haberle contado lo de mi hermana. Si lo he logrado con Nanoha, seguro que puedo intentarlo con Carim y Ginga .Mientras espero sentada en el coche frente a la casa de Carim, me pongo a divagar sobre mi vida. En estos momentos, nada va bien. Se suponía que el último curso iba a ser un año genial, fácil y divertido. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada de eso. Yûno no deja de presionarme, una chica de una banda se ha convertido en algo más que en una compañera de laboratorio y mis padres van a llevarse a mi hermana lejos de Chicago. ¿Qué más puede salir mal? Me doy cuenta de que algo se mueve en la ventana de la habitación de Carim, en el segundo piso. Primero unas piernas, luego un trasero. Ay, madre, Vice Granscenic intenta saltar el enrejado. Vice debe de haberme visto porque la cabeza de Carim asoma por la ventana. Me hace gestos indicándome que la espere. El pie de Vice aún no ha tocado el enrejado. Carim lo coge de la mano para ayudarlo a equilibrarse. Al final consigue hacerlo, pero le distraen las flores y acaba cayendo, sacudiendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro. Aunque está bien, observo que antes de salir corriendo le hace un gesto a Carim para confirmar que no tiene nada roto. Me pregunto si Yûno sería capaz de trepar enrejados por mí. La puerta principal de la casa se abre tres minutos después y Carim, ella aparece en braguitas y camiseta de tirantes.

- Fate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No sabes que hoy es el día de formación del profesorado y que no tenemos clase?  
>- Lo sé, pero mi vida está fuera de control.<br>- Entra y hablamos -dice, abriendo la puerta de mi coche-. Se me está helando el trasero aquí fuera. Demonios, ¿por qué durará tan poco el verano en Chicago?

Al entrar en su casa, me descalzo para no despertar a los padres de Carim.

- No te preocupes, se marcharon al gimnasio hace una hora.  
>- Entonces, ¿por qué ha salido Vice por la ventana?<br>Sierra hace una mueca.

- Ya sabes, para mantener la emoción de la relación. A los chicos les encanta la aventura.

Sigo a mi amiga hasta su gigantesca habitación. Está pintada de fucsia y verde manzana, los colores que el decorador de su madre eligió para ella. Me desplomo sobre el sofá mientras Carim llama a Ginga.

- Ginga, pásate por mi casa. Fate tiene una crisis.

Ginga vive solo dos casas más abajo, de modo que aparece en pocos minutos en pijama y zapatillas.

- Vale, suéltalo ya -dice Carim cuando estamos las tres juntas.

De repente, con todas las miradas recayendo sobre mí, no estoy muy segura de que compartir aquello sea una buena idea.

- En realidad no es nada.

Ginga se pone recta.

- Escucha. Fate. Me has sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana. Suelta el bombazo.  
>- Sí -insiste Carim-. Somos tus amigas. Si no puedes contárnoslo a nosotras, ¿con quién vas a hacerlo?<p>

Con Nanoha Takamachi, Pero nunca les confesaría eso.

- ¿Por qué no vemos alguna peli clásica? -sugiere Carim-. Si Audrey Hepburn no consigue que lo sueltes todo, nada lo hará.

Ginga suelta un gemido.

- No puedo creerme que me hayáis despertado por una falsa crisis y para ver películas antiguas. En serio, tenéis que sentarla cabeza. Lo mínimo que podéis hacer es compartir algún cotilleo conmigo, ¿Alguien tiene uno?

Carim nos lleva al salón y las tres nos sentamos sobre los cojines del sofá de sus padres.

- He oído que el martes pillaron a Runessa Magnus besándose con alguien en el cuarto del vigilante.  
>- Pues vaya novedad -dice Ginga, poco impresionada.<br>- ¿He mencionado que fue con Fortis, uno de los vigilantes?  
>- Eso sí que es un buen cotilleo, Carim.<p>

¿Sucederá lo mismo si comparto mis penas? ¿Acabaré transformándolas en un cotilleo del que todos puedan reírse? Después de pasar varias horas en el salón de Carim, viendo dos películas, comiendo palomitas y helado, me siento mucho mejor. Quizás haya sido por ver a Audrey Hepburn en Sabrina, pero ahora creo que todo es posible. Lo que me hace pensar en...

- ¿Qué piensan de Nanoha Takamachi? -les pregunto.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres con «qué piensan»? -dice Carim, metiéndose una palomita en la boca.<br>- No sé -contesto, sin querer darle muchas vueltas a la intensa e innegable atracción que siempre ha existido entre nosotros-. Es mi compañera de laboratorio.  
>- ¿Y...? -insiste Carim, agitando las manos en alto como si no supiera a dónde quiero llegar.<p>

Cojo el mando del vídeo y detengo la película.

- Está bueno. Admítelo.-Digo un poco nerviosa.

- Puaj, Fate -dice Ginga, metiéndose los dedos en la boca como si fuera a vomitar.  
>- Vale, admito que es mona. Pero nunca saldría con alguien así. Ya sabes, es una pandillera.-Me dice Carim.<br>- La mitad del tiempo viene a clase drogada -interviene Ginga.  
>- Ginga, me siento justo a su lado, y nunca he notado que venga drogada a clase.<br>- ¿Estás de coña, Fate? Nanoha consume antes de venir al instituto y en el aseo de las tías cuando sale de la sala de estudios. Y no hablo solo de marihuana. Está metida en cosas más fuertes -dice Ginga como si fuera un hecho.  
>- ¿La has visto tomar drogas? -le pregunto, desafiante.<br>- Fate, no tengo que estar en una habitación con ella para saber que esnifa o que se chuta. Nanoha es peligrosa. Además, las chicas como nosotras no se codean con los Latino Blood.  
>- Sí, lo sé -admito, recostándome sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá.<br>- Yûno te quiere -suelta Carim, cambiando de tema.

Tengo la sensación de que el amor es algo que se aleja bastante de lo que Yûno me demostró ayer en la playa, pero ni siquiera me apetece hablar de eso. Mi madre ha intentando hablar conmigo tres veces. Primero a través del teléfono móvil, aunque al parecer, no he conseguido eludirla apagándolo, porque ha llamado dos veces a casa de Carim.

- Tu madre dice que si no hablas con ella vendrá para acá -me advierte Carim con el teléfono entre los dedos.  
>- Si lo hace, me iré de aquí.<br>- Ginga y yo saldremos para dejarte algo de intimidad. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero tienes que hablar con ella -sugiere Carim pasándome el teléfono.

Me llevo el auricular al oído.

- Hola, mamá.  
>- Escucha, Fate. Sé que estás enfadada. Anoche tomamos una decisión respecto a Alicia. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero, últimamente, tu hermana se comporta con demasiada agresividad.<br>- Mamá, tiene veinte años y se cabrea cuando la gente no la entiende. ¿No crees que es algo normal?  
>- El año que viene irás a la universidad. No es justo retener a Alicia en casa por más tiempo. Deja de ser tan egoísta.<p>

Tengo la culpa de que se lleven a Alicia porque voy a ir a la universidad.

- Vais a seguir adelante con esto sin tener en cuenta mi opinión, ¿verdad? -le pregunto.  
>- Sí. Ya está decidido<p>

**Continuara…**

Aquí de nuevo yo con la actualización de esta linda historia y esta vez e actualizado rápido y si veo que hay reviews para esta tarde talvez me anime a subir otro en conpensacion de que he tardado mucho últimamente para subir capis.

espero que les guste y recuerden dejar reviews


	19. Takamachi Nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Nanoha**

Cuando llega el viernes y Fate entra en clase de la señora W., todavía estoy pensando en el modo de devolvérsela por haberme tirado las llaves en los arbustos el fin de semana pasado. Tardé cuarenta y cinco minutos en encontrar las jodidas llaves, y durante todo ese tiempo, no dejé de maldecirla. Vale, fui yo quién lo empezó todo. Y también tengo que darle las gracias por ayudarme a hablar de la noche en la que murió mi padre porque, después de hacerlo, llamé a los miembros más antiguos de los Latino Blood para preguntarles si sabían quién podría guardarle tanto rencor. Fate lleva toda la semana muy desconfiada. Está esperando que le gaste alguna broma por el incidente de las llaves. Después de clase, cuando estoy en la taquilla cogiendo los libros para regresar a casa, se acerca a mí hecha una furia enfundada en su uniforme de animadora.

- Sígueme a la clase de lucha libre.

Tengo dos opciones: seguirla hasta donde me pide o marcharme del instituto. Cojo los libros y entro en el pequeño gimnasio. Fate me espera, con su llavero sin llaves en la mano.

- Mis llaves han desaparecido por arte de magia, ¿dónde están?–pregunta-. Voy a llegar tarde al partido si no me lo dices. La señora Alph me echará a patadas del equipo si no aparezco.  
>- Las he tirado por ahí. Deberías comprarte un bolso con cremallera. Nunca sabes cuándo pueden meter la mano y quitarte algo.<br>- Me alegra descubrir que eres una cleptómana. ¿Puedes darme una pista de dónde las has escondido?

Me apoyo contra la pared de la clase de lucha libre, pensando en lo que la gente diría si nos encontrara aquí juntos.

- Es un lugar mojado. Muy, muy mojado -digo, dándole la pista que exige.  
>- ¿En la piscina?<br>- ¿Creativo, verdad? -digo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella intenta empujarme contra la pared.

- Voy a matarte. Será mejor que vayas a por ellas.

Si no la conociera, diría que está intentando ligar conmigo. Creo que le gusta el jueguecito que nos traemos entre manos.

- Cariño, a estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor. Tendrás que encontrarlas sola, como hice yo cuando me dejaste tirado en el aparcamiento.

Fate ladea la cabeza, me lanza una mirada triste y hace un puchero. No debería concentrarme en la expresión de sus labios; es peligroso. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Dime dónde están, Nanoha, por favor.

La dejo en ascuas un minuto antes de darme por vencida. Ahora mismo, el instituto está casi vacío. La mitad de los estudiantes están de camino al partido de fútbol. Y la otra mitad se alegra de no estar de camino al partido de fútbol. Caminamos hasta la piscina. Las luces están apagadas, pero los rayos del sol que aún atraviesan las ventanas la iluminan lo suficiente. Las llaves de Fate están justo donde las he lanzado, en mitad de la zona más profunda. Señalo las brillantes llaves bajo el agua.

- Ahí las tienes. A por ellas.

Fate se queda inmóvil, con las manos sobre su falda corta, reflexionando sobre el modo de hacerse con ellas. Se acerca pavoneándose al largo palo que cuelga de la pared y que se utiliza para sacar a la gente del agua.

- Muy fácil -dice.

Pero cuando introduce el palo en el agua, comprende que no le va a resultar tan sencillo. Reprimo una carcajada mientras la observo intentar lo imposible desde el borde de la piscina

- Siempre puedes quitarte la ropa y lanzarte desnuda. Vigilaré por si viene alguien.

Ella se acerca a mí con el palo firmemente agarrado entre las manos.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera, verdad?  
>- Pues claro -replico, aunque no hace falta que lo haga-. Aunque he de advertirte que si llevas braguitas de abuela, se me caerá un mito.<br>- Para que lo sepas, son de seda rosa. Y ya que estamos compartiendo información personal, ¿tú que llevas?  
>- Nada en absoluto. Prefiero que se airee un poco.-En realidad, si llevo ropa interior, pero eso tendrá que averiguarlo por sí misma.<br>- ¡Qué asco, Nanoha!  
>- No digas eso hasta que no lo pruebes -sugiero, antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta.<br>- ¿Te vas?  
>- Pues... si.<br>- ¿No vas a ayudarme a recuperar las llaves?  
>- Pues... no.<p>

Si me quedo, me veré tentada a pedirle que no vaya al partido de fútbol y que se quede conmigo. No estoy preparada para oír la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jugar con ella no me hace ningún daño. Demostrarle de qué estoy hecha en realidad, como hice el otro día, me hizo bajar la guardia. No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez. Abro la puerta de un empujón después de mirar a Fate por última vez, preguntándome si dejarla plantada ahora me convierte en una idiota, una capullo, una cobarde o todo a la vez. Una vez en casa, lejos de Fate y de las llaves de su coche, busco a mi hermano. Me prometí que hablaría con kyoya esta semana y ya lo he retrasado mucho. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, habrá entrado en la banda y recibirá la paliza de iniciación en los Latino Blood, tal y como me ocurrió a mí. Encuentro a Kyoya en su habitación, intentando ocultar algo bajo la cama.

- ¿Qué es eso? -le pregunto.  
>- Nada -contesta. Se sienta en la cama y se cruza de brazos.<br>- No me digas que no es nada, Kyoya -grito, apartándolo de un empujón y mirando bajo la cama. Tal y como esperaba, encuentro una resplandeciente Beretta 25 devolviéndome la mirada. Riéndose de mí. La cojo y la sujeto en una mano-. ¿De dónde la has sacado?  
>- No es asunto tuyo.<p>

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero darle un susto de muerte a Kyoya. Me apetece ponerle el arma entre los ojos y mostrarle a qué deben enfrentarse los miembros de una banda a todas horas, qué se siente al sentirte amenazado o inseguro, preguntándote qué día será el último.

- Soy tu hermana mayor, Kyoya. Papá ya no está aquí, de modo que me toca a mí hacerte entrar en razón.

Vuelvo a mirar el arma. Por el peso diría que está cargada. Joder, si se dispara accidentalmente, Kyoya podría acabar muerto. Si Miyuki la encontrara...mierda, esto no pinta nada bien. Kyoya intenta levantarse pero le obligo a sentarse de nuevo de un empujón.

- Tú vas por ahí armada –protesta-. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?  
>- Ya sabes por qué. Yo soy miembro de una banda. Tú no. Tú estudiarás, irás a la universidad y tendrás una vida normal.<br>- Crees que puedes planificar nuestras vidas, ¿verdad? -suelta Kyoya-. Bueno, pues yo también tengo planes.  
>- Pues mejor será que esos planes no incluyan entrar en la banda.<p>

Kyoya guarda silencio Tengo la sensación de que ya le he perdido. Se me tensan los músculos. Puedo evitar que entre en los Latino Blood, pero solo si me deja ayudarle. Miro la fotografía de Shinobu que hay encima de la cama de mi hermano. La conoció este verano en Mid-childa, cuando fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales al Navy Pier, el cuatro de Julio. Su familia vive en Gurnee y, desde que la conoció, Kyoya ha estado obsesionado con ella. Hablan por teléfono todas las noches. Es inteligente, chicana, y cuando Carlos intentó presentarnos y ella reparó en mí y en mis tatuajes, su rostro se transformó, como si fueran a dispararle solo por estar a un metro y medio de mí.

- ¿Crees que Shinobu querrá salir contigo si te conviertes en un pandillero? -le pregunto.

No hay respuesta, lo que es buena señal. Está reflexionando.

- Te dará una patada en el culo tan rápido que ni lo notarás. 

Kyoya desvía la mirada hacia la foto colgada en la pared.

- Kyoya, pregúntale a qué universidad irá. Estoy seguro de que ya ha pensado en eso. Si quieres, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

Mi hermano me mira. En su interior está librándose una batalla: intenta elegir entre lo que parece más fácil (la vida de gánster) y las cosas por las que quiere luchar (Shinobu).

- No salgas más con Curren. Búscate nuevos amigos y entra en el equipo de fútbol del instituto o algo así. Empieza a comportarte como un chico normal y deja que yo me ocupe del resto.

Me meto la pistola en la cinturilla de los vaqueros y salgo de casa.

Me dirijo al almacén.

**Continuara…**

Tal como prometí aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo que es un poco corto y espero que les guste

Sin más que agregar me despido y nos leemos en la próxima actualización

Recuerden dejar reviews :D


	20. testarossa fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Fate**

Llegué tarde al partido de fútbol. Después de que Nanoha se marchara, me quedé en ropa interior y salté a la piscina para coger las llaves. Gracias a Nanoha, descendí de categoría. Ginga, la co-capitana del equipo de animadoras ya es oficialmente la capitana. Tardé media hora en secarme el pelo y volverme a poner el maquillaje en el vestuario de las chicas. A la señora Alph le decepcionó mucho que llegara tarde al partido. Me dijo que debería sentirme agradecida de que me bajaran de categoría porque podían haberme expulsado del equipo. Después del partido, me tumbo en el sofá junto a mi hermana. El pelo me huele todavía a cloro, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para preocuparme por eso. Mientras veo un reality show en la tele después de cenar, notó que los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar.

- Fate, despierta. Yûno está aquí -me dice mi madre, zarandeándome.

Levanta la cabeza y veo a Yûno, de pie frente a mí. Me ofrece la mano y pregunta:

-¿Estás lista?

Vaya. Me he olvidado de la fiesta de Veyron pese a que hace meses que está planeada. No me apetece nada ir.

- No vayamos y quedémonos en casa.  
>- ¿Estás de broma? Todos esperan que vayamos. No puedes perderte la mayor juerga del año -dice mirándome los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta con el lema HAZTE UN CHEQUEO. La conseguí el año pasado cuando hice la caminata contra el cáncer de mama-. Te esperaré mientras te vistes. Date prisa. ¿Por qué no te pones ese mini vestido negro que tanto me gusta?<p>

Me arrastro hasta el armario para cambiarme. En una esquina, junto a la camiseta sin mangas de DKNY, está la gorra de Nanoha. La lavé anoche, pero cierro los ojos y me la llevo a la nariz para comprobar que su fragancia persiste en la tela. Lo único que acabo distinguiendo es el olor del detergente. Qué decepción. Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para analizar mis sentimientos, especialmente porque Yûno está esperándome abajo. Tardo bastante en ponerme el mini vestido negro, arreglarme el pelo y maquillarme. Espero que Yûno no esté cabreado por haber esperado tanto. Tengo que estar perfecta o mi madre no tardará ni un instante en criticar mi aspecto delante de él. Cuando vuelvo a bajar, Yûno está sentado al borde del sofá, ignorando completamente a Alicia. Creo que se pone nervioso cuando está cerca de ella. «La inspectora» que tengo por madre se acerca a mí y me toca el pelo.

- ¿Te has puesto acondicionador?

¿Antes o después de meterme en la piscina para recuperar las llaves?

- Mamá, por favor -le imploro, apartándole la mano.  
>- Estás increíble -señala Yûno, acercándose a mí.<p>

Afortunadamente, mi madre se retira. Es obvio que le agrada y le tranquiliza la aprobación de Yûno aunque no tenga el pelo perfecto. En el trayecto hasta la casa de Veyron, observo al que ha sido mi novio durante los dos últimos años. La primera vez que nos besamos fue jugando a la botella en casa de Veyron, en el segundo curso de instituto. Lo hicimos delante de todo el mundo. Yûno me cogió entre sus brazos y nos besamos durante cinco minutos. Sí, los espectadores lo cronometraron. Desde entonces hemos sido pareja.

- ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? -pregunta, girando la cabeza.  
>- Estaba recordando la primera vez que nos besamos.<br>- Fue en casa de Veyron. Sí, menudo espectáculo, ¿eh? Incluso los de último curso se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
>- Ahora somos nosotros los que estamos en último curso.<br>- Y todavía somos la Pareja Dorada, guapa -dice, doblando para encarar el camino de entrada de Veyron-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! ¡Ya ha llegado la Pareja Dorada, -grita Yûno cuando entramos en la casa.

Él se va con los chicos mientras yo voy a buscar a Carim. La encuentro en el salón. Mi mejor amiga me da un abrazo y después me hace señas para que tome asiento en el sofá, a su lado. Hay un grupo de chicas del equipo de animadoras, entre ellas, Ginga.

- Ahora que Fate está aquí -dice Carim-, podemos empezar a jugar.  
>- ¿A quién te gustaría besar? –pregunta Shari.<br>- Empecemos por algo sencillo. ¿Dogo o caniche? –sugiere Carim, recostándose en el sofá.

- ¿Los comparáis con perros? -digo, soltando una carcajada.  
>- Sí.<br>- Vale. -Los caniches son monos y mimosos, pero los dogos son más masculinos y tienen una mirada que impone. Aunque me gusta lo mono y mimoso, un caniche no puede con un dogo-. Dogo.  
>- ¡Puaj! Caniche sin dudarlo. Los dogos tienen ese hocico hacia fuera y siempre están babeando. No apetece nada besarlos.<br>- Y no lo haremos, idiota-dice Carim.  
>- Yo tengo una pregunta -digo-, ¿El entrenador Zafira o el señor Graham, el profesor de matemáticas?<br>- ¡Zafira! -exclaman todas al unísono.  
>- Está tan bueno -añade Shamal.<br>- Siento aguaros la fiesta, pero he oído que es gay –confiesa Carim entre risitas

-Qué va -dice Shamal-. ¿Estás segura? Bueno, aunque lo fuera, no elegiría a Graham antes que a él.  
>- Yo tengo otra -interviene Ginga-. ¿Yûno Scrya o Nanoha Takamachi?<p>

Todas desvían la mirada hacia mí. Entonces, Carim me da un codazo, como indicándome que no estamos solas. Debe de ser Yûno. ¿Por qué me la ha jugado así Ginga? Todas están mirando ahora a Yûno, quien está de pie detrás de mí.

- Ups. Lo siento -dice Ginga, disculpándose por haberse ido de la lengua.  
>- Todos saben que Fate elegiría a Yûno -interviene Carim mientras se mete una galleta salada en la boca.<br>- Ginga, ¿por qué has hecho eso? -pregunta Sette con desdén.  
>- ¿El qué? Solo es un juego, Sette.<br>- Sí, pero nosotras estamos jugando a un juego muy diferente del tuyo.  
>- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Solo porque no tengas novio...<p>

Yûno se aleja, dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Después de fulminar a Ginga con la mirada y agradeciendo en silencio a Sette por regañarla, sigo a Yûno al exterior. Lo encuentro sentado en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina.

- ¿Por qué coño has tenido que dudar cuando Ginga te ha hecho la pregunta? –vocifera-.  
>-Me has puesto en ridículo bueno, ahora mismo no estoy muy contenta con Ginga.<p>

Yûno suelta una cota carcajada.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No es culpa de Ginga.  
>- ¿Crees que es culpa mía? Como si fuera yo quien pidió ser compañera de Nanoha.<br>- No te quejaste demasiado -dice, poniéndose en pie.  
>- ¿Estás buscando bronca, Yûno?<br>- Puede que sí. Ni siquiera sabes comportarte como una novia.  
>- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Quién te llevó al hospital cuando te torciste la muñeca? ¿Quién sale corriendo al campo y te da un beso después del primer touchdown?<br>¿Quién fue a visitarte todos los días cuando cogiste la varita el año pasado?

Recibí clases de conducción en contra de mi voluntad. Me quedé dormida en los brazos de Nanoha borracha, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No ha ocurrido nada con Nanoha soy inocente, aunque mis pensamientos no lo sean.

- Eso fue el año pasado –dice Yûno, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí para volver a entrar en la casa-. Quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te importo. Ahora.

Entramos en la habitación de Veyron y Yûno me obliga a tumbarme en la cama con él. Lo aparto cuando me acaricia el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

- Deja de comportarte como si estuviera forzándote, Fate-masculla Yûno. La cama cruje con nuestro peso-. Desde que empezó el instituto has estado actuando como una puñetera mojigata.  
>- No quiero que nuestra relación se base en el sexo. Me da la sensación de que ya nunca hablamos -digo, incorporándome sobre la cama.<br>- Pues hablemos -dice mientras su mano se pasea por mi pecho.  
>- Tú primero. Di algo y después hablaré yo.<br>- Esta es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca. No tengo nada que decir, Fate. Si tú tienes algo en mente, suéltalo.

Respiro profundamente, castigándome a mí misma por sentirme más a gusto con Nanoha que en aquella cama con Yûno. No puedo permitir que termine nuestra relación. Mi madre se pondría histérica, mis amigas fliparían... el mundo se acabaría...Yûno tira de mí para que me tumbe a su lado. No puedo romper con él solo porque me dé miedo tener relaciones sexuales. Después de todo, él también es virgen. Y me ha esperado para que los dos podamos compartir ese momento. La mayoría de nuestros amigos ya lo han hecho. Tal vez eso es lo que hace que me sienta como una estúpida y mi interés por Nanoha se haya convertido en la excusa perfecta para evitar acostarme con Yûno. Los brazos de Yûno me rodean la cintura. Llevamos juntos dos años, ¿por qué echarlo todo a perder por una estúpida atracción hacia alguien al que ni siquiera debería dirigir la palabra? Cuando sus labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos, reparo en algo que me deja helada. Una fotografía sobre el vestidor de Veyron, Yûno y él en la playa, este verano. Hay dos chicas con ellos, y Yûno rodea cariñosamente con los brazos a una bonita morena con el pelo corto y enmarañado. Sonríen de oreja a oreja, como si tuvieran un secreto que están a punto de compartir.

- ¿Qué es eso? -le pregunto, señalando la fotografía e intentando que no se me refleje la inquietud en la voz.  
>- Un par de chicas que conocimos en la playa -dice, recostándose de nuevo mientras yo sigo mirando la foto.<br>- ¿Cómo se llama la chica a la que rodeas con el brazo?  
>- No lo sé. Creo que se llamaba Noel o algo así.<br>- Parecéis una pareja -señalo.  
>- Eso es ridículo. Ven aquí -me ordena. Entonces se yergue y me impide seguir observando la fotografía.- Tú eres la única a la que deseo ahora, Fate. -¿Qué quiere decir con ahora? ¿Se refiere a que este verano ha deseado a Noel pero que ahora me desea a mí? ¿Estoy analizando demasiado sus palabras? Antes de que me dé cuenta, me ha bajado el vestido y me ha subido el sujetador hasta la barbilla. Intento concentrarme y convencerme de que mis dudas son solo el producto de los nervios.<br>- ¿Has echado el pestillo de la puerta? -le pregunto, Intentado alejar la inquietud de mi mente- Si -responde él, totalmente absorto en mis pechos. Consciente de que tengo que poner de mi parte pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por motivarme, lo toco por encima de los pantalones.  
>Yûno se incorpora, me aparta la mano y se baja la cremallera. Cuando se baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas, me dice:<p>

- Vamos, Fate. Probemos algo nuevo.-No me siento bien, todo parece demasiado preparado. Me acerco un poco, aunque tengo la mente en otro sitio.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido y la cabeza de Veyron asoma por el resquicio. De inmediato, una sonrisa enorme se le dibuja en la cara.

- ¡Coño! ¿Dónde hay una cámara de móvil cuando la necesitas?  
>- ¡Pensaba que habías cerrado la puerta! -le grito a Yûno enfadada mientras me apresuro a ponerme el sujetador y a bajarme el vestido-. Me has mentido. - Yûno coge la manta y se tapa.<p>

- Joder, Veyron, déjanos un poco de intimidad, ¿quieres? Fate, deja de comportarte como una histérica.  
>- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta es mi habitación -dice Veyron, y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, enarca una de sus cejas y añade-: Fate, dime la verdad. ¿Son naturales?<br>- Veyron, eres un cerdo -le espeto, apartándome de Yûno.

Mi novio intenta cogerme cuando bajo de la cama de un salto.

- Vuelve aquí, Fate. Siento no haber echado el cerrojo. Me he dejado llevar por el momento.

El problema es que el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta no es la única razón por la que estoy enfadada. Me ha llamado «histérica» sin pensárselo dos veces. Y no ha regañado a Veyron por su comentario. Miro a mi novio y le digo:

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues ahora soy yo quien se deja llevar por el momento y se larga de aquí.

A la una y media de la mañana estoy en mi habitación, mirando el móvil. Yûno me ha llamado treinta y seis veces. Y ha dejado diez mensajes. Desde que Carim me ha acompañado a casa, he intentado ignorarle. En parte porque tengo que dejar que se me pase el enfado. Me atormenta la idea de que Veyron me haya visto medio desnuda. Mientras buscaba a Carim para pedirle que me trajera a casa, pude escuchar al menos a cinco personas que susurraban sobre la escena que había tenido lugar en 1a habitación de Veyron. No quiero perder los papeles como le ocurre a mi madre, y así me ocurre con Veyron y Yûno en la habitación. Pero es la trigésimo novena llamada de Yûno, y mis pulsaciones ya han recuperado su ritmo habitual. Finalmente, respondo al teléfono.

- Deja de llamarme -le suelto.  
>- Dejaré de hacerlo cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte -anuncia Yûno al otro lado de la línea con un tono de voz lleno de decepción.<br>- Pues habla. Te escucho.

Le oigo aspirar profundamente.

- Lo siento, Fate. Siento no haber echado el cerrojo de la puerta. Siento haber querido tener relaciones sexuales. Siento que uno de mis amigos se lo tome a broma cuando no tiene ninguna gracia. Siento no poder soportar veros a Takamachi y a ti en clase de Wolkenritter. Siento haber cambiado este verano.

No sé qué decirle. Yûno ha cambiado, pero ¿también lo he hecho yo? ¿O soy la misma persona que se despidió de él antes de que se marchara de vacaciones? No lo sé. Solo tengo una cosa clara.

- Yûno, no quiero que nos peleemos más.

- Yo tampoco. ¿Puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado esta noche? Te prometo que te recompensaré. ¿Recuerdas nuestro último aniversario, cuando mi tío nos llevó en su avioneta a Michigan para pasar el día?

Acabamos en un balneario. Cuando fuimos a cenar al restaurante por la noche, había un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas en nuestra mesa, junto a una caja de color turquesa. Dentro había un brazalete de oro blanco de Tiffany's.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.  
>- Voy a comprarte los pendientes que hacen juego con el brazalete, Fate.<p>

No tengo valor para decirle que lo que quiero no son unos pendientes. Me encanta el brazalete y siempre lo llevo puesto. Pero lo que me dejó boquiabierta aquel día no fue el regalo, sino el hecho de que Yûno fuera más allá de lo planeado solo para hacer que todo fuera súper especial. Eso es lo que recuerdo cuando veo el brazalete. No el regalo, sino su significado. He visto muy poco de ese Yûno desde que empezó el instituto. Los caros pendientes serían un símbolo de la disculpa de Yûno y siempre me recordarían aquella noche. También servirían para sentirme culpable por no corresponderle con mí virginidad. Puede que no sea consciente de ello, pero el hecho de que la idea me ronde por la cabeza es una señal. No quiero sentirme presionada.

- Yûno, no quiero los pendientes.  
>- Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Dímelo.<p>

Tardo un rato en contestar. Hace seis meses podría haber redactado un ensayo de cien páginas sobre lo que quería. Desde que empezó el instituto, todo ha cambiado.

- Ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero. -Me duele tener que decir algo así, pero es lo que siento.  
>-Bueno, ¿me darás una pista cuando lo sepas?<p>

Claro, si es que llego a descubrirlo.

**Continuara…**

Hola queridos lectores les traigo el nuevo cap que espero y les guste

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar

Recuerden dejar reviews nos vemos en el próximo cap


	21. en la vida de Fate

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio Takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Nanoha**

Es lunes e intento no darle demasiada importancia a las ganas que tengo de que llegue la clase de química. Obviamente no es por la señora W., sino por Fate, quien, por cierto, llega tarde a clase.

- Eh -la saludo.  
>- Eh -responde ella.<p>

Ni rastro de una sonrisa, ni brillo en sus ojos. Definitivamente, hay algo que la está atormentando.

- De acuerdo, chicos -dice la señora W-. Sacad los lápices. Veamos cuánto habéis estudiado.

Mientras maldigo a la señora W. en silencio por no haber organizado un día de laboratorio con experimentos en el que Fate y yo podamos hablar, miro a mi compañera. Parece completamente despistada. Para protegerla, aunque no tenga derecho alguno, levanto la mano.

- Miedo me dan sus preguntas, Nanoha -suelta la señora W.  
>- Es una preguntita de nada.<br>- Adelante. Que sea rápida.  
>- Es un examen con apuntes, ¿verdad?<p>

La profesora me observa por encima de sus gafas.

- No, Nanoha, no es un examen con apuntes. Y si no ha estudiado, va a llevarse un gigantesco suspenso. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Como única respuesta, dejo caer los libros al suelo con un ruido sordo.  
>Después de que la señora W. reparta el examen, leo la primera pregunta. «La densidad del Al (aluminio) es de 2.7 gramos por milímetro. ¿Qué volumen ocuparán 10.5 gramos de Al (aluminio)?»Tras resolver el problema, hecho un vistazo a Fate. Está mirando la hoja del examen, pero con la mirada perdida. Al darse cuenta de que la estoy mirando, murmura:<p>

- ¿Qué?  
>- Nada.<p>

La señora W. nos lanza una mirada. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme y vuelvo a concentrarme en el examen. ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de ese modo? ¿Por qué se vuelve tan fría conmigo sin previo aviso? ¿Qué le pasa? Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que mi compañera de laboratorio coge el pase que cuelga de la puerta del aula para ir al cuarto de baño. El problema es que el pase para el baño no te ayuda a escapar de la realidad. Todavía estará ahí cuando salgas. Créeme, yo ya lo he intentado. Los problemas son como la basura, no desaparece por mucho que la escondas en un cubo. Cuando regresa a clase, Fate agacha la cabeza sobre la mesa de laboratorio y empieza a escribir las respuestas. Una sola mirada es suficiente para saber que no está concentrada en el examen y que está haciendo una chapuza. Y cuando la señora W. pide que entreguemos los exámenes, mi compañera de laboratorio tiene una mirada vacía en el rostro.

- Si te hace sentir mejor -digo en voz baja para que solo Fate pueda oírme-, me catearon gimnasia en el último año antes del instituto por ponerle un cigarrillo en la boca a un maniquí.  
>- Me alegro -suelta sin levantar la mirada.<p>

La música empieza a sonar en el altavoz, señalando el final de la clase. Observo el cabello dorado de Fate balanceándose menos que de costumbre mientras sale de clase, sorprendentemente sin que la acompañe su novio. Me pregunto si cree que todo va a caerle del cielo, incluidas las buenas notas. Yo tengo que trabajar para conseguirlo todo. Nunca me han regalado nada.

- Hola, Nanoha.

Es Suzuka. Está esperándome frente a la taquilla. Bueno, puede que algunas cosas sí me caigan del cielo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Mi ex novia se acerca, dejando ver el profundo escote en forma de pico de su camiseta.

- Nos hemos juntado unos cuantos para ir a la playa después de clase. ¿Quieres venir?  
>- Tengo que trabajar –replico-. Quizás me apunte más tarde.<p>

Pienso en lo que ocurrió hace dos fines de semana, cuando fui a casa de Fate y tuve que asistir al espectáculo de su madre hablando con aires de superioridad. Fue todo un choque de realidad. Emborracharme para olvidar mi dañado ego fue una idea estúpida. Quería estar con Fate, pasar el rato con ella no solo para estudiar sino también para averiguar qué se escondía bajo su rubia cabellera. Mi compañera de laboratorio me dejó colgado. Suzuka no. El recuerdo es algo vago, pero puedo ver a Suzuka en el lago, rodeándome con sus brazos. Y sentada sobre mí junto al fuego mientras fumábamos algo más fuerte que un Malboro. En mi estado embriagado, fumado y con el orgullo herido, habría dejado que cualquier chica me consolase. Suzuka estaba allí, deseándolo, y le debo una disculpa porque, aunque fue ella quien me provocó, yo no debería haber mordido el anzuelo. Tendré que aclarar las cosas con ella y explicarle por qué me comporté como una gilipollas. Después de clase, veo que hay una multitud agolpada alrededor de mi moto. Mierda, si le pasa algo a Raising Heart juro que voy a partirle la cara a alguien. No tengo que abrirme paso, porque cuando me acerco se abre un hueco por el que puedo pasar. Todos me miran mientras contemplo el acto de vandalismo que ha sufrido mi moto. Están esperando que entre en cólera. Después de todo, ¿quién se atrevería a pegar un timbre de triciclo rosa al manillar y enrollar una serpentina de color chillón en las empuñaduras? Alguien va a tener que atenerse a las consecuencias. Como Fate, por ejemplo. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor, pero no la veo cerca.

- No he sido yo -se apresura a decir Schach.

Todos murmuran que tampoco han sido ellos. Tras lo cual, se ponen a cuchichear acerca de quién puede haber sido.

- Yûno Scrya, Vice Granscenic...

Pero yo no estoy escuchando porque sé perfectamente quién es la culpable. Mi compañera de laboratorio, la misma que hoy no me ha hecho ni caso. Arranco la serpentina y luego desenrosco el timbre de plástico rosa. Rosa. Me pregunto si es de alguna de sus bicis.

- Apartaos de mi camino -increpo a la multitud.

Todos se apresuran a dispersarse, creyendo que estoy muy cabreada y que lo mejor es estar lejos de allí cuando estalle. A veces, representar el papel de la tipa dura tiene sus ventajas. ¿La verdad? Utilizaré el timbre rosa y la serpentina como excusa para volver a hablar con Fate. Después de que todos se hayan marchado, camino por el lateral del campo de fútbol. El equipo de animadoras está practicando, como de costumbre.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Cuando me vuelvo, me encuentro con Ginga Nakajima una de las amigas de Fate.

- ¿Está Fate por aquí? -pregunto.  
>- No.<br>- ¿Sabes dónde está?

¿Nanoha Takamachi interesada en saber dónde está Fate Testarossa? Espero que me responda que no es asunto mío. O que la deje en paz. Pero en lugar de eso, su amiga me contesta:

- Se ha ido a casa.

Murmuro un «gracias» y regreso junto a Raising Heart mientras marco el teléfono de mi prima.

- Taller de Micaiah.  
>- Soy Nanoha. Llegaré tarde a trabajar.<br>- ¿Han vuelto a castigarte?  
>- No, no es nada de eso.<br>- Bueno, cuando vengas ponte con el Lexus de Due. Le dije que podría pasar a recogerlo a las siete y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no cumples con una promesa.  
>- No te preocupes -respondo mientras pienso en el puesto que ocupa Due en la pandilla.<p>

Es la típica tía a la que nunca querrías ver enfadada. La tipo de chica que nace sin el chip de la empatía en el cerebro. Si alguien no es legal, Due se encarga de que vuelva a serlo o de que no acabe convirtiéndose en un soplón. Y recurre a cualquier método para conseguirlo por mucho que la persona en cuestión niegue por su vida-. Allí estaré. Diez minutos más tarde, llamo a la puerta de los Testarossa con el timbre rosa y la serpentina en la mano, intentando adoptar una postura de tipa dura. Cuando Fate abre la puerta con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones cortos, me derrumbo.

- Nanoha, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -me pregunta con los ojos Carmesí abiertos de par en par.

Le entrego el timbre y la serpentina.

- No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí solo por una broma -dice, y me arranca sus cosas de las manos.  
>- Hemos de hablar de otras cosas aparte de eso.<p>

Ella traga saliva. Está nerviosa.

- No me siento muy bien, ¿vale? Hablemos en el instituto -me ruega, intentando cerrar la puerta.

Mierda, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, como los acosadores de las películas. Abro la puerta de un empujón. ¡Qué coño!

- Nanoha, no.  
>- Déjame entrar. Solo será un minuto. Por favor.<p>

Fate niega con la cabeza y sus angelicales mechones rubios se balancean de un lado a otro.

- A mis padres no les gusta que invite a gente a mi casa.  
>- ¿Están aquí?<br>-No -deja escapar un suspiro y abre la puerta con indecisión. Me cuelo dentro. La casa es incluso más grande que lo que parece desde el exterior. Las paredes están pintadas de un blanco impoluto, como las de un hospital. Apuesto a que el polvo no se atreve ni a rozar el suelo ni las encimeras. El recibidor de dos plantas tiene una escalera que podría rivalizar con la que vi en Sonrisas y lágrimas, una película que nos obligaron a ver en la escuela. El suelo brilla como el oro. Fate tenía razón, no pinto nada aquí. No me importa. Aunque no pertenezca a este lugar, ella está aquí, donde quiero que esté.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? -me pregunta.

Ojalá sus largas y esbeltas piernas no destacaran tanto con esos pantalones cortos. Son una distracción demasiado tentadora. Aparto la mirada e intento controlarme con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Y qué si tiene unas piernas sexys? ¿Qué más da que tenga los ojos claros como bolas de cristal? ¿Qué pasa si puede aguantar perfectamente una broma y devolverla aún con más arte? ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No tengo excusa para estar aquí excepto el deseo de estar a su lado. A la mierda la puta la apuesta. Quiero descubrir cómo puedo hacerle reír. Quiero saber cómo hacerle llorar. Quiero saber lo que se siente si me mira como si fuera su caballero de la brillante armadura.

- Fate -resuena una voz distante, rompiendo el silencio.  
>- Espera aquí -me ordena Fate antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo-. Enseguida vuelvo.<p>

No estoy dispuesto a quedarme en el vestíbulo como una gilipollas. La sigo, sabiendo que estoy a punto de entrar en su mundo privado.  
><strong><br>****Narra Fate**

No es que me avergüence de la discapacidad de mi hermana, pero no quiero que Nanoha la juzgue, porque si se ríe de ella, no podré soportarlo. Me doy la vuelta.

- No se te da muy bien obedecer órdenes, ¿verdad?

Me sonríe como diciendo «soy una pandillera, ¿qué esperabas?».

- Tengo que ir a echarle un vistazo a mi hermana. ¿Te importa?  
>- No. Así podré conocerla. Confía en mí.<p>

Debería sacarla de casa a patadas, con sus tatuajes y todo. Debería, pero no lo hago. Sin decir nada más, lo llevo a nuestra oscura biblioteca revestida de madera. Alicia está sentada en su silla de ruedas, con la cabeza torpemente inclinada hacia un lado mientras ve la televisión. Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene compañía, aparta la mirada del televisor y nos observa, primero a mí y después a Nanoha.

- Ella es Nanoha -le explico, y apago la tele-. Una amiga del instituto.

Alicia mira a Nanoha con una sonrisa torcida y golpea su teclado especial con los nudillos.

- Hola -dice una voz femenina y computarizada. Golpea otro botón-. Me llamo Alicia -continúa el ordenador.

Nanoha se arrodilla junto a mi hermana. Ese simple gesto de respeto despierta una extraña sensación en mí. Yûno siempre ha ignorado a mi hermana, la trata como si, además de discapacitada física y mental, también fuera ciega y sorda.

- ¿Qué tal? -dice Nanoha, cogiendo la rígida mano de Alicia y estrechándola-. Qué ordenador más guay.  
>- Es un mecanismo de comunicación especial o PCD -le explico-. Le ayuda a comunicarse con los demás.<br>- Juego - dice la voz del ordenador. Nanoha se coloca junto a Alicia. Contengo la respiración mientras observo sus manos, asegurándome de que no estén al alcance de su Largo cabello.  
>- ¿Esto tienes juegos? -pregunta.<br>- Sí -respondo por ella-. Es una fanática de las damas. Alicia, enséñale cómo funciona.

Mientras Alicia presiona despacio la pantalla con los nudillos, Nanoha lo observa todo visiblemente fascinado. Cuando aparecen las damas en la pantalla, Alicia empuja la mano de Nanoha.

- Tú primera -dice Nanoha.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Quiere que empieces tú -le digo.  
>- Guay -dice ella, dándole un golpecito a la pantalla.<p>

Les observo. Ver jugar tranquilamente a esta tipa dura con mi hermana mayor me hace sentir muy bien.

- ¿Te importa si voy a prepararle algo de comer? -le pregunto. Necesito salir de la habitación.  
>- No, adelante -repone Nanoha sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.<br>- No tienes que dejarte ganar -le advierto antes de marcharme-. Se le dan muy bien las damas.  
>- Eh, gracias por el voto de confianza, pero estoy intentando ganar -responde Nanoha. Sonríe con sinceridad. No intenta representar el papel de chica dura y arrogante. Me hace desear con más fuerza escapar de allí. Poco después, cuando entro en la biblioteca con la comida de Alicia, Nanoha dice: - Me ha destrozado.<br>- Ya te dije que era buena. Pero se acabaron los juegos por hoy -le digo a Alicia. Acto seguido, me vuelvo hacia Nanoha y añado-: Espero que no te importe que le dé de comer.

- Desde luego que no.

Nanoha toma asiento en el sillón de piel favorito de mi padre mientras yo coloco la bandeja delante de Alicia y le doy de comer su compota de manzana. Es un desastre, como siempre. Ladeo la cabeza y veo a Nanoha que está observándome mientras le enjuago a mi hermana la comisura de los labios con una toallita.

- Alicia, tendrías que haberle dejado ganar. Ya sabes, por educación. -Mi hermana responde negando con la cabeza. La compota le resbala por la barbilla-. De modo que así están las cosas, ¿eh? -le recrimino, esperando que la escena no asquee a Nanoha. Tal vez le estoy poniendo a prueba para averiguar sí puede soportar un rato de mi vida en casa. Si lo hace, aprobará-. Espera a que se vaya Nanoha. Ya te enseñaré yo quién es la campeona de las damas.

Mi hermana me regala una de sus sonrisas dulces y ladeadas. Es como si expresara mil palabras con ese gesto. Durante un momento, me olvido de que Nanoha me observa. Es tan extraño tenerla aquí, dentro de mi vida, en mi casa. No pertenece a este lugar y, sin embargo, no parece importarle estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué estabas de tan mala leche en clase de química? -me pregunta.

Porque van a llevarse lejos a mi hermana y ayer me pillaron con las tetas al aire mientras Yûno tenía los pantalones bajados delante de mí.

- Estoy segura de que has oído los espantosos rumores.  
>- No, no he oído nada. Quizás estés obsesionada.<p>

Quizás. Veyron nos vio, y tiene la lengua muy larga. Cada vez que alguien me miraba hoy, me daba la impresión de que lo sabía. Miro a Nanoha y le digo:

- A veces desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo.  
>- Sí, yo desearía poder retroceder unos cuantos años -responde muy seria-. O hacer que los días pasaran muy deprisa.<br>-Por desgracia, la vida real no funciona con mando a distancia -me lamento. Cuando Alicia termina de comer, la siento delante de la televisión y me llevo a Nanoha a la cocina-. Mi vida no es tan perfecta, después de todo, ¿verdad? -le pregunto mientras saco unos refrescos del frigorífico.

Nanoha me mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? -le espeto.  
>-Supongo que todos tenemos problemas. A mí me persiguen más demonios de los que salen en una película de terror -dice, encogiéndose de hombros.<p>

¿Demonios? Nada parece perturbar a Nanoha. Nunca se queja de su vida.

- ¿Cuáles son tus demonios? -insisto.  
>- Si te cuento cuáles son mis demonios, saldrías corriendo de aquí.<br>- Creo que te sorprendería más saber qué me hace correr a mí, Nanoha.

Las campanadas del reloj de pared resuenan por toda la casa. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

- Tengo que irme - anuncia Nanoha -. Mañana podemos quedar en mi casa, después del instituto, para estudiar.  
>- ¿En tu casa? ¿En la zona sur?<br>- Puedo enseñarte un pedacito de mi vida. ¿Te atreves? -me reta.  
>- Claro -aseguro, tragando saliva.- Que empiece el juego. Cuando le acompaño a la puerta, oigo que alguien está aparcando el coche en la entrada de mi casa. Si es mi madre, me la cargo. Da igual que hayamos tenido un encuentro de lo más inocente, se pondrá hecha una furia. Miro a través de las ventanas de la puerta principal y reconozco el deportivo rojo de Ginga.<p>

- Oh, no. Mis amigas están aquí.  
>- Que no cunda el pánico -dice-. Abre la puerta. No puedes fingir que no estoy aquí. Mi moto está aparcada en la entrada.<p>

Tiene razón. No puedo ocultar su presencia. Abro la puerta y salgo al exterior. Nanoha está justo detrás de mí cuando me encuentro con Ginga, Shari y Carim en la acera.

- ¡Hola, chicas! -exclamo. Tal vez si actúo con normalidad no le darán tanta importancia al hecho de que Nanoha esté en mi casa. Le doy un codazo a mi compañero de laboratorio-. Estábamos hablando de nuestro proyecto de química. ¿Verdad, Nanoha?

- Así es.

Carim arquea las cejas. Cuando Shari ve salir de mi casa a Nanoha, me da la sensación de que está a punto de sacar el móvil, sin duda para poner al corriente a la otra S.

-¿Deberíamos irnos y dejaros a solas? -sugiere Ginga.

-No seas ridícula -me apresuro a añadir. Nanoha monta en la moto.  
>- Nos vemos mañana -dice, señalándome con el dedo tras ponerse el casco. Mañana. En su casa. Asiento con la cabeza.<br>Después de que Nanoha se haya ido, Carim interviene:

- ¿De qué iba todo esto?  
>- Química -murmuro.<p>

Shari se ha quedado boquiabierta.

- ¿Estabais haciéndolo? -insiste Ginga-. Porque hace diez años que somos amigas y puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que me has invitado a entrar en tu casa.  
>- Es mi compañera de química.<br>- Es una pandillera, Fate. No lo olvides nunca -dice Ginga. Carim niega con la cabeza y añade:

- ¿Estás colada por una tía que no es tu novio? Yûno le ha comentado a Vice que últimamente te comportas de un modo muy extraño. Somos tus amigas, así que hemos venido aquí para hacerte entrar en razón.

Me siento en el primer escalón y las oigo parlotear sobre la reputación, los novios y la lealtad durante media hora. Tienen razón.

- Prométeme que no sucede nada entre Nanoha y tú -exige Carim cuando Shari y Ginga se marchan en coche y nos quedamos solas.  
>- No sucede nada entre Nanoha y yo -le aseguro-. Te lo prometo... o eso creo... digo dentro de mí.<p>

**Continuara…**

**Y aquí el nuevo cap espero y les guste**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente y no olviden dejar reviews**


	22. en la vida de nanoha

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Nanoha**

Estoy sentada en clase de matemáticas cuando el guardia de seguridad llama a la puerta y le dice al profe que tengo que acompañarlo fuera de clase. Cojo los libros con una mueca y dejo que el tipo disfrute del momento de satisfacción que le provoca humillarme en público.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto.

Ayer me sacaron de clase por haber iniciado una pelea en el patio. Aunque no fui yo quien la empezó. Puede que participara, pero no la empecé.

- Vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión hasta las pistas de baloncesto -se mofa de camino a las instalaciones deportivas-. Nanoha, el vandalismo contra los bienes de la escuela es un asunto muy serio.  
>- Yo no he hecho nada -le aseguro.<br>-Me han soplado que fuiste tú.

¿Te lo han soplado? ¿Acaso no conoces la frase «ha sido el que tenga las manos rojas»? Bueno, pues lo más seguro es que el chivato haya sido el responsable.

- ¿Dónde está?

El guardia de seguridad señala el suelo del gimnasio, donde alguien ha pintado con spray una triste réplica del símbolo de los Latino Blood.

- ¿Puedes explicarme esto?  
>- No -contesto.<p>

Otro guardia de seguridad se nos une.

- Deberíamos comprobar su taquilla -sugiere.  
>- Es una idea genial. Todo lo que encontrarán será una chaqueta de piel y libros.<p>

Mientras introduzco la combinación de la taquilla, pasa la señora W.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -interviene.  
>- Vandalismo. En las pistas de baloncesto.<p>

Abro mi taquilla y doy un paso atrás para que los guardias la inspeccionen.

- Aja -suelta uno de los guardias, metiendo la mano en la taquilla y sacando una lata vacía de spray negro de la estantería superior. Me la entrega y añade- : ¿Sigues pensando en proclamar tu inocencia?  
>- Me la han jugado -señalo, y me vuelvo hacia la señora W, quien me mira como si acabara de cargarme a su gato-. Yo no he sido, señora W. Tiene que creerme -le imploro. Ya me veo metida en prisión por algo que ha hecho otro gilipollas de mierda.<br>- Nanoha, las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Me gustaría creerte, pero es muy difícil -explica, negando con la cabeza.

Los guardias se han colocado a ambos lados. Sé lo que viene a continuación. La señora W. levanta la mano y los detiene.

- Nanoha, tienes que poner de tu parte.

Me siento tentado de no dar explicaciones, de permitirles pensar que he sido yo quien ha pintarrajeado los bienes del instituto. De todas formas, no creo que me hagan caso. Pero la señora W. me mira como si fuera una adolescente rebelde que quiere demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que están.

- El símbolo no está bien hecho -digo, mostrándole el tatuaje del antebrazo-. Este es el símbolo de los Latino Blood. Una estrella de cinco puntas con dos horcas saliendo de la parte superior y las letras LB en medio. La que está en el suelo del gimnasio tiene seis puntas y dos flechas. Nadie que pertenezca a los Latino Blood cometería un error así.

- ¿Dónde está el director Harlaown? -les pregunta mi profesora a los guardias.  
>- Está reunido con el superintendente. Su secretaria dice que no quiere que le molesten La señora W. mira su reloj.<br>- Tengo clase en quince minutos. Kisaragi, intenta contactar con el director Harlaown por el comunicador.

A Kisaragi, el guardia de seguridad, no parece entusiasmarle la idea.

- Señora, pueden despedirnos por una cosa así.  
>- Lo sé. Pero Nanoha es mi estudiante, y te aseguro que hoy no puede perderse mi clase.<p>

Kisaragi se encoge de hombros e intenta contactar con Harlaown para que se reúna con él en el pasillo L. Cuando la secretaria le pregunta si se trata de una emergencia, la señora W. le arrebata a Kisaragi el comunicador y le dice que lo considera una emergencia suya y que el director Harlaown debe acudir al pasillo L ahora mismo. Dos minutos más tarde, aparece Harlaown con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?  
>- Vandalismo en el gimnasio -informa el guardia, Kisaragi.<br>- Maldita sea, Takamachi. Tú otra vez, no -suelta, poniéndose rígido.  
>- No he sido yo -le digo.<br>- Entonces, ¿quién?

Me encojo de hombros.

- Director Aguirre, Nanoha dice la verdad -interviene la señora W-. Puede despedirme si me equivoco.

Harlaown niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia el guardia de seguridad.

- Lleva a Fortis al gimnasio y averigua lo que puede hacerse para limpiar esa cosa -dice, y señalándome con la lata de spray, añade-: Pero te lo advierto, Nanoha. Si me entero de que has sido tú, no te expulsaré, haré que te arresten. ¿Queda claro?

Cuando los guardias se van, Harlaown continúa:

- Nanoha, no te he dicho esto antes, pero lo hago ahora. Cuando estaba en el instituto, pensaba que el mundo estaba en mi contra. No era muy distinto a ti, ¿sabes? Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que yo era mi peor enemigo. Cuando lo hice, me cambió la vida. Ni la señora Wolkenritter ni yo somos el enemigo.  
>- Lo sé -admito, y en realidad, sé que es así.<br>- Bien. Resulta que ahora estoy en medio de una reunión importante, así que si me disculpáis, estaré en mi despacho.  
>- Gracias por creerme -le digo a la señora W. una vez se ha marchado el director.<br>- ¿Sabes quién ha pintarrajeado el suelo del gimnasio? -insiste.

La miro directamente a los ojos y le digo la verdad.

- No tengo ni idea, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que no ha sido ninguno de mis amigos.  
>- Si no fueras una pandillera, Nanoha, no te meterías en estos berenjenales. - suspira.<br>- Sí, pero seguro que me metería en otros

**Narra Fate**

- Según parece, hay algunos alumnos que no se toman muy en serio mi clase -anuncia la señora Wolkenritter antes de empezar a repartir los exámenes que hicimos ayer.

Y cuando se acerca a la mesa que compartimos Nanoha y yo, me hundo en la silla. Lo último que necesito es que la señora Wolkenritter me eche la bronca.

- Buen trabajo -señala la mujer mientras coloca mi examen boca abajo en mi mesa. Entonces, se gira hacia Nanoha, y añade-: Para alguien que desea ser profesora de química, no ha empezado con muy buen pie, señorita Takamachi. Si no viene preparada a clase, la próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces antes de salir en su defensa.

Deja caer el examen de Nanoha frente a ella. Lo sujeta entre el índice y el pulgar, como si el papel fuera demasiado asqueroso como para que el resto de los dedos lo rocen.

- Quédese después de clase -le dice antes de entregar el resto de los exámenes.

No puedo entender por qué la señora Wolkenritter no me ha echado ningún sermón. Le doy la vuelta al examen y veo un sobresaliente en la parte posterior. Me froto los ojos con las manos y vuelvo a mirarlo. Debe de haber algún error. No tardo ni un segundo en reparar en la responsable de mi nota. La verdad me golpea como un martillazo en el estómago. Miro a Nanoha, quien está guardando su suspenso dentro de un libro.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Espero a que la señora Wolkenritter termine su conversación con Nanoha después de clase para acercarme a ella. Estoy esperándole en la taquilla, y ella me presta muy poca atención, si es que me presta alguna. Intento ignorar las miradas que me atraviesan la espalda.

- No sé de qué estás hablando -dice.

¡No me digas!

- Cambiaste los exámenes.  
>- No es para tanto, ¿vale? -dice, cerrando la taquilla de golpe.<br>-Sí que lo es...

Nanoha se aleja por el pasillo como si quisiera dejar las cosas como están. Le vi haciendo su examen con diligencia, pero cuando he reparado en el gran suspenso en rojo en el papel, he comprendido que era mi propio examen. Después de clase, salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal para alcanzarle. Está montada en la moto, apunto de marcharse.

- ¡Nanoha, espera!

Estoy nerviosa. Me aparto el pelo de la cara y lo escondo tras las orejas.

- Sube -me ordena.  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Sube. Si quieres darme las gracias por salvarte el culo, ven a casa conmigo. Lo que te dije ayer iba en serio. Tú me mostraste un pedacito de tu vida, y yo quiero mostrarte la mía. Es justo, ¿no?

Echo un vistazo al aparcamiento. La gente nos mira; probablemente esperan el momento oportuno para hacer circular el cotilleo. Si me marcho con ella, la noticia se difundirá rápidamente. El rugido del motor me hace regresar a la realidad.

- No tengas miedo de lo que puedan pensar.

Le echo un vistazo, desde los vaqueros desgarrados y la chaqueta de piel hasta la gorra roja y negra (los colores de su pandilla) que acaba de atarse a la cabeza. Debería estar aterrorizada, pero entonces recuerdo cómo se comportó ayer con Alicia. A la mierda. Me coloco la mochila a la espalda y monto a horcajadas sobre la moto.

- Sujétate bien -dice, llevándome las manos a su cintura. El simple contacto de sus fuertes manos sobre las mías resulta profundamente íntimo. Antes de apartar esa idea de mi mente, me pregunto si él también sentirá lo mismo. Nanoha Takamachi es una tipa dura. Con experiencia. Supongo que un simple roce de manos no le provocará un revoloteo en el estómago.

Antes de poner las manos en el manillar, frota las yemas de los dedos contra las mías, a propósito. Ay, madre mía. ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo? Cuando aumenta la velocidad al salir del aparcamiento, me agarro con más fuerza a su duro abdomen. Me asusta la velocidad y empiezo a marearme, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa sin barra de seguridad. La moto se detiene frente a un semáforo en rojo. Me echo hacia atrás. Le oigo reír cuando el semáforo se pone en verde y volvemos a arrancar a toda velocidad. Me aferro a su cintura y escondo la cabeza en su espalda. Cuando por fin nos detenemos, y después de que Nanoha baje el caballete de la moto, hecho un vistazo a lo que me rodea. Nunca había estado en esta calle. Las casas son tan pequeñas. La mayoría solo tienen un piso, y ni un gato podría colarse en el espacio entre una y otra. Aunque no quiero sentirme de este modo, se me instala en la boca del estómago una sensación de pesar Mi casa es, por lo menos, siete, no, ocho o nueve veces más grande que la de Nanoha. Sabía que esta zona de la ciudad era pobre, pero no tanto.

- Esto ha sido un error -dice Nanoha -. Te llevaré a casa.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Entre otras cosas, por la cara de asco que pones.  
>- No me da asco. Me sabe mal que...<br>- No me compadezcas -me advierte-. Soy pobre, pero no una vagabunda.  
>- De acuerdo. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? Los chicos del otro lado de la calle no dejan de mirar a la chica blanca.<br>- De hecho, por aquí te llamarán «la chica nieve».  
>- Odio la nieve -le digo.<br>Nanoha sonríe. - No es por eso, guapa. Es por tu piel, blanca como la nieve. Tú sígueme y no mires a los vecinos, aunque ellos si lo hagan.

Nanoha avanza con cautela mientras me acompaña al interior de su casa.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí -dice, una vez dentro.

Puede que el salón sea más pequeño que cualquiera de las habitaciones de mi casa, pero es acogedor y cálido. Hay dos mantitas de ganchillo sobre el sofá con las que me encantaría taparme en las noches gélidas. En mi casa no Tenemos ese tipo de mantitas. Tenemos edredones, unos además han sido diseñados a medida y para que peguen con el resto de la decoración. Recorro la casa de Nanoha, pasando los dedos por los muebles. En una estantería con velas medio derretidas reparo en la fotografía de un hombre muy atractivo. Siento el calor de Nanoha cuando se coloca a mi lado.

- ¿Tu padre? -le pregunto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

- No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe ser perder a un padre.

Aunque el mío no esté mucho por casa, sé que es una pieza importante de mi vida. Siempre he deseado recibir algo más de cariño por parte de mis padres, aunque debería sentirme agradecida por el mero hecho de poder tenerlos a ambos a mi lado, ¿no? Nanoha estudia la foto de su padre.

- Cuando ocurre, te quedas como atontada e intentas no pensar mucho en ello. Bueno, sabes que se ha ido y todo eso, pero es como si estuvieras rodeado por una neblina. Entonces, la vida te marca una rutina y te obligas a ti mismo a seguirla -me explica, encogiéndose de hombros-. Con el tiempo, dejas de pensar tanto en ello y continúas adelante. No te queda más remedio.  
>- Es como una especie de prueba.<p>

Me miro en un espejo que hay en la pared. Me paso los dedos por el pelo, distraídamente.

- Te pasas el día haciendo eso.  
>- ¿El qué?<br>- Arreglándote el pelo o retocándote el maquillaje.  
>- ¿Y qué hay de malo en querer tener un buen aspecto?<br>- Nada, a no ser que se convierta en una obsesión.

Bajo las manos, deseando poder dejarlas quietecitas.

- No estoy obsesionada.  
>- ¿Tan importante es que la gente crea que eres guapa? -me pregunta, y vuelve a encogerse de hombros.<br>- No me importa lo que piense la gente -miento.  
>- Eso es porque eres guapa. Por eso no debería importarte tanto.<p>

Ya lo sé. Sin embargo, de donde soy, las apariencias lo son todo. Y hablando de apariencias...

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Wolkenritter después de clase?  
>- Ah, lo de siempre. Que si no me tomo en serio su clase convertirá mi vida en un infierno.<p>

Trago saliva con fuerza. No sé si debería revelarle el plan que tengo en mente.

- Voy a decirle que intercambiaste los exámenes.  
>- No lo hagas -me ordena, apartándose de mí.<br>- ¿Por qué no?  
>- Porque no importa.<br>- Claro que importa. Necesitas buenas notas para entrar en...  
>- ¿Dónde? ¿En una buena universidad? Fate, sabes perfectamente que no iré a la universidad. Vosotros, los niños ricos, os tomáis la nota media como un símbolo de lo que valéis. Yo no necesito eso, así que no hace falta que me hagas ningún favor. Conseguiré aprobar esta asignatura, aunque sea con un aprobado justo. Solo he de asegurarme de que el proyecto nos salga bien.<p>

Si dependiera solo de mi, sacaríamos matrícula de honor en el proyecto.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema. Dejo caer la mochila sobre el suelo del salón-. La habitación dice mucho sobre la persona.

Nanoha señala una puerta lateral. Tres camas ocupan la mayor parte del reducido espacio, y el resto, un pequeño armario. Camino por la pequeña habitación.

- La comparto con mis dos hermanos -me explica-. No tengo mucha intimidad.  
>- Déjame adivinar cuál es la tuya -digo, sonriendo Observo lo que rodea a cada cama. Hay una pequeña foto de una bonita mexicana pegada a una de las paredes.<br>- Vaya... -murmuro, mirando a Nick y preguntándome si la chica que me devuelve la mirada es su chica ideal.

Me acerco a ella y examino la siguiente cama. Fotografías de jugadores de fútbol en la pared. La cama está hecha un desastre, y hay ropa esparcida desde la almohada hasta los pies. Nada adorna la pared de la tercera cama, como si la persona que duerme en ella fuera un invitado. Es casi triste. Las dos primeras paredes dicen mucho de las personas que duermen bajo ellas, sin embargo, la tercera está completamente desnuda. Me siento en la cama de Nanoha, la vacía y desesperada, y le miro a los ojos.

- Tu cama dice mucho sobre ti.  
>- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dice?<br>- Que no piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo -le digo-. A menos que sea porque realmente quieres ir a la universidad.  
>- No voy a dejar Fairfield. Nunca -dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.<br>- ¿No quieres labrarte un futuro?  
>- Pareces el orientador del instituto.<br>- ¿No quieres marcharte de aquí y vivir tu propia vida?

¿Alejarte de tu pasado?

- Crees que la universidad es una especie de vía de escape -sentencia.  
>- ¿Una vía de escape? Nanoha no tienes ni idea. Yo iré a la universidad que queda más cerca de donde está mi hermana. Primero elegí Northwestern, y ahora la Universidad de Colorado. Mi vida viene dictada por los caprichos de mis padres y por el lugar donde quieren ingresar a Alicia. Tú eliges el camino más fácil, por eso quieres quedarte aquí.<br>- ¿Crees que ser la mayor de la casa es pan comido? Asegurarme de que mi madre no acabe mezclándose con algún perdedor o que mis hermanos empiecen a inyectarse mierda o fumar crack son motivos suficientes para quedarme aquí. - Lo siento.  
>- Te lo advertí. No me compadezcas.<br>- No es eso -matizo, mirándole a los ojos-. Sientes una conexión familiar muy fuerte, pero no cuelgas nada permanente junto a tu cama, como si fueras a largarte en cualquier momento. Por eso he dicho que lo siento. Nanoha da un paso atrás, alejándose de mí.  
>- ¿Has acabado con el psicoanálisis? -pregunta.<br>Le sigo hasta el salón mientras sigo preguntándome cómo verá Nanoha su futuro. Parece dispuesto a dejar esta casa o esta vida. ¿Acaso la ausencia de cualquier adorno junto a su cama puede ser una señal de que está preparado para morir? ¿Está destinado a acabar como su padre? ¿Se refiere a eso cuando habla de demonios? Durante las siguientes dos horas, organizamos nuestro proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, sentados en el sofá del salón. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba; el sobresaliente de su examen no ha sido una casualidad. Tiene un montón de ideas de hacia dónde podemos dirigir la investigación y de los libros de la biblioteca donde podemos obtener información, o sobre cómo podemos construirlos calentadores y las distintas opciones para redactarlo. Necesitaremos productos químicos que nos proporcionará la señora Wolkenritter, y bolsas herméticas para guardarlos. Hemos decidido revestir las bolsas con materiales que compraremos en una tienda de telas, de ese modo tal vez podamos ganar algún punto extra. Intento seguir hablando de química y me ando con pies de plomo para no tocar ningún tema demasiado personal. Cuando cierro el libro de química, veo por el rabillo del ojo que Nanoha se pasa la mano por el pelo.

- No pretendía ser tan brusca contigo.  
>- No pasa nada. Me he entrometido en tus cosas.<br>- Tienes razón.

Me pongo en pie, sintiéndome incomoda. Ella me coge del brazo y tira de mí para que vuelva a sentarme.

- No -matiza-. Me refiero a que tienes razón respecto a mí. No quiero colocar nada permanente sobre la cama.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Mi padre -dice Nanoha, mirando la fotografía colgada en la pared. Cierra los ojos con fuerza-. Dios, había tanta sangre. -Vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira fijamente-. Si he aprendido algo, es que nadie está aquí para siempre. Tienes que vivir el momento, el día a día... el presente.  
>- ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora mismo? -le pregunto, sabiendo lo que deseo yo. Quiero curar sus heridas y olvidar las mías.<p>

Nanoha me acaricia la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Me quedo sin respiración.

- ¿Quieres besarme, Nanoha? -le susurro.  
>- Dios, sí, quiero besarte... quiero saborear tus labios, tu lengua -dice mientras recorre mis labios con sus dedos, con dulzura-. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te bese? No se enteraría nadie. Quedaría entre nosotras dos.<p>

**continuara...**

**owo bueno aqui tienen el nuevo cap que espero y les guste aqui podemos ver un cachito de la vida de nanoha y también vemos mas interaccion y acercamiento entre nuestras protas favoritas**

**nada mas les advierto vayance preparando para el capitulo que viene por que viene el tan anciado beso que nos dejara con ganas de mas y no solo a nosotros... mejor aqui le corto por que si no les terminare contando todo el capitulo que viene **

**os recuerdo que no olviden dejar reviews nos leemos en el proximo cap**


	23. El beso

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Nanoha**

Fate se humedece con la lengua sus labios perfectos, en forma de corazón, dejándolos brillantes, aún más tentadores.

- No juegues conmigo -le digo con un gemido, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Sus libros caen sobre la alfombra. Ella los sigue con la mirada y pierdo su atención, tal vez para siempre. Llevo los dedos hasta su barbilla y giro su cabeza con ternura, para que vuelva a mirarme. Ella me devuelve la mirada con sus ojos vulnerables.

- ¿Y si acaba siendo más que un simple beso? -me pregunta.  
>- ¿Y qué si es así?<br>- Prométeme que no significará nada.

Apoyo la cabeza en el sofá y le digo:

- No significará nada.

- Y sin lengua.

- Cariño, si te beso, te garantizo que será con lengua.

Ella vacila un instante.

- Te prometo que no significará nada -le repito.

De hecho, no creo que signifique nada para ella. Supongo que se limita a jugar conmigo, a ponerme a prueba para ver cuánto puedo aguantar antes de venirme abajo. Sin embargo, cuando cierra los párpados y se inclina hacia mí, me doy cuenta de que está a punto de pasar. La chica de mis sueños, la persona que se parece más a mí que nadie a quien haya conocido hasta ahora, desea besarme. Me hago con el control cuando veo que ladea la cabeza. Nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello y empiezo a besarla, suave, dulcemente. Le cubro la mejilla con la palma de la mano, sintiendo su piel sedosa contra mis dedos. El cuerpo me induce a aprovecharme de la situación, pero el cerebro me ayuda a mantener el control. Fate deja escapar un gemido de placer, como si se sintiera completa al estar entre mis brazos. Rozo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, incitándola a abrir la boca. Ella la recibe con su lengua, indecisa. Nuestras bocas y lenguas se mezclan en un baile lento y erótico hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que me aparte de ella de un salto. Maldita sea. Estoy cabreada. En primer lugar, por haberme dejado llevar por el beso, y en segundo, por desear que ese momento durara para siempre. Y además, estoy cabreada porque mi madre y mis hermanos han decidido llegar a casa en el momento más inoportuno. Miro a Fate y veo que se ha agachado para recoger los libros del suelo, en un intento por disimular. Mi madre y mis hermanos están plantados frente a la puerta con los ojos como platos.

- Hola, mamá -digo, más nerviosa de lo que debiera.

Por la expresión ceñuda de mi madre, sé que no le hace mucha gracia habernos pillado besándonos. Como si fuera un indicio de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

- Miyuki, Kioya, a vuestra habitación -ordena al tiempo que entra en el salón, algo más tranquila-. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Nanoha?

Fate se levanta con los libros en la mano.

- Hola, soy Fate.

Pese al trayecto en moto y al manoseo, su cabello dorado sigue perfecto. Está preciosa. Fate le extiende una mano a mi madre.

- Nanoha y yo estábamos estudiando.  
>- Pues no es lo que me ha parecido ver -rebate mi madre, ignorando la mano de Fate.<p>

Hace una mueca.

- Mamá, déjala en paz -espeto bruscamente.  
>- Mi casa no es un prostíbulo.<br>- Por favor, mamá -insisto, molesto-. Solo estábamos besándonos.  
>- Los besos solo conducen a una cosa, Nanoha.<br>- Larguémonos de aquí -le digo a Fate, completamente avergonzada. Cojo la chaqueta del sofá y me la pongo.  
>- Señora Takamachi, le pido disculpas si le he faltado al respeto de algún modo -dice Fate, visiblemente afectada.<p>

Mi madre lleva la compra a la cocina haciendo caso omiso de la disculpa de Fate. Cuando salimos, Fate inspira profundamente. Estoy convencida de que ha intentado guardar la compostura, aunque le ha costado mucho. Nada ha salido como debía: chica1 trae chica2 a casa, chica1 besa a chica2, mamá de la chica1 insulta a chica2, chica2 se marcha llorando.

- No le des más vueltas. No está acostumbrada a que traiga chicas a casa.

Los expresivos ojos de Fate parecen remotos y fríos. Uff.

- Esto no debería haber ocurrido -dice, enderezando los hombros y adoptando una pose rígida, como una estatua.  
>- ¿El qué? ¿El beso o el hecho de que te haya gustado tanto?<br>- Tengo novio -dice sin dejar de manosear la correa de su bolso de diseño.  
>- ¿Quieres convencerme a mí o a ti misma? -le pregunto.<br>- No le des la vuelta a la tortilla. No quiero enemistarme con mis amigas. No quiero enojar a mi madre. Y en cuanto a Yûno... bueno, ahora mismo estoy muy confusa.

Levanto las manos y alzo el tono de voz, lo que normalmente evito hacer porque, según Hayate, significa que algo me importa mucho. Pero no me importa. ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Aunque mi mente me sugiere mantener la boca cerrada, las palabras salen sin darme cuenta.

- No lo entiendo. Te trata como si fueras un maldito trofeo.  
>- No tienes ni idea de lo que hay entre Yûno y yo...<br>- Pues dímelo tú ¡JODER! -le ruego, incapaz de ocultar mi enfado. He intentado evitar decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero ya no puedo resistirlo más. Se lo suelto todo de golpe-. Porque el beso que acabamos de darnos sí que significa algo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estoy segura de que con Yûno no sientes ni la mitad de lo que sientes conmigo.

- No lo entenderías -asegura, apartando la mirada.  
>- Inténtalo.<br>- Cuando la gente nos ve juntos, siempre comentan lo perfectos que somos. Ya sabes, la Pareja Dorada. ¿Lo entiendes?

La miro sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Tanto significa para ti parecer perfecta?

Se produce un silencio largo e inestable. Puedo atisbar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos rojos, aunque se desvanece rápidamente. En un instante, su rostro adopta una expresión seria y fría.

- Últimamente no se me ha dado del todo bien, pero sí. Significa mucho para mí -admite finalmente-. Mi hermana no es perfecta, así que yo tengo que serlo.

Es lo más patético que he oído nunca. Niego con la cabeza, asqueada, y señalo mi moto.

- Sube. Te llevaré al instituto para que puedas recoger tu coche.

Fate sube a la moto sin decir palabra. Se sujeta al agarradero posterior, lejos de mí, tanto que apenas puedo sentirla. Me planteo dar un rodeo para alargar un poco más el trayecto. Fate trata a su hermana con paciencia y adoración. No sé si yo sería capaz de dar de comer a uno de mis hermanos y después limpiarle la boca. La chica a la que una vez acusé de ser egocéntrica, resulta que no es tan simple como creía. Siento admiración por ella. De algún modo, estar con Fate le da a mi vida algo que le faltaba, algo que me hace sentir bien. ¿Pero cómo voy a convencerla de lo que siento?

**Narra Fate****  
><strong>  
>A pesar de que haya estado toda la noche en vela, rememorando el momento en el que nos besamos, quiero olvidarlo cuanto antes. Mientras me dirijo en coche a la escuela, el día siguiente al beso que nunca ocurrió, me pregunto si debería ignorarle. Aunque, después de todo, no es una opción factible teniendo en cuenta que somos compañeras en clase de química. Oh, no. La clase de química. ¿Sospechará algo Yûno? Tal vez alguien nos vio ayer en la moto y se lo haya contado. Anoche apagué el móvil para no tener que hablar con nadie. Uff. Ojalá mi vida no fuese tan complicada. Tengo novio. Aunque últimamente se haya mostrado más insistente de lo habitual; solo parece interesado en el sexo. Y estoy harta. Sin embargo, Nanoha y yo nunca podremos salir juntas. Su madre me odia. Su ex novia quiere matarme; una muy mala señal. Y fuma, lo que no me parece nada correcto. Podría elaborar una lista larguísima con todos los inconvenientes que supondría salir con ella. Vale, puede que también haya ventajas. Unas cuantas, aunque demasiado insignificantes como para mencionarlas. Es inteligente. Tiene una mirada tan expresiva que dice mucho más de ella que lo que refleja su aspecto. Es una chica entregada con sus amigas, con su familia, incluso con su moto. Cuando me toca, lo hace con tanta delicadeza que me hace sentir como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Me besa como si intentara impregnarse de ese instante y conservarlo durante el resto de su vida. La primera vez que le veo es a la hora de comer. Mientras espero mi turno en la cafetería, me fijo en que va justo antes de la chica que me precede en la fila. La chica en cuestión se llama Megane Alpine y, no solo se interpone entre ambos, sino que tampoco parece tener mucha prisa por avanzar. Los vaqueros de Nanoha están descoloridos y desgastados en las rodillas. El pelo le cae sobre los ojos y empiezo a sentir un deseo incontrolable de apartárselo. Si Megane no fuera tan indecisa con lo que va a tomar de postre. Nanoha me pilla mirándole. Me apresuro a concentrarme en la sopa del día. Sopa minestrón.<p>

- ¿Qué prefieres cariño, taza o bol? –pregunta Olivie, la Chica de la cafetería.  
>- Bol -respondo, fingiendo estar muy interesada en el modo en el que Olivie sirve la sopa.<p>

Cuando me entrega el bol, adelanto rápidamente a Megane y me dirijo a la caja, colocándome justo detrás de Nanoha. Como si supiera que estoy acechándole, se da la vuelta y me atraviesa con la mirada. Durante un instante, siento que el mundo se detiene y que solo estamos ella y yo. El deseo por abalanzarme sobre sus brazos y sentir su calor rodeándome es tan poderoso que me pregunto si es médicamente posible sentir una adicción semejante por otro ser humano. Carraspeo.

- Te toca -apunto yo, señalando a la cajera.

Nick avanza con una porción de pizza en la bandeja.

- Cóbrame también lo de ella -dice, señalándome.  
>- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Un bol de minestrón? -pregunta la cajera, agitando el dedo en mi dirección.<br>- Sí, pero... Nanoha, no es necesario.  
>- No te preocupes. Puedo permitirme un bol de sopa -contesta a la defensiva mientras le entrega tres dólares a la cajera.<p>

Yûno se abre paso entre los chicos que esperan a la fila y se coloca a mi lado.

- Circula. Échate una novia a la que puedas mirar de ese modo -le espeta a Nanoha antes de ahuyentarlo.

Rezo para que Nanoha no conteste y le confiese que nos besamos. Toda la cola nos observa. Puedo sentir sus miradas clavadas en la nuca. Nanoha coge el cambio y, sin mirar atrás, se encamina al patio, fuera de la cafetería, donde normalmente se sienta a comer. Me siento profundamente egoísta por desear lo mejor de ambos mundos. Deseo mantener la imagen que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado crear. Y esa imagen incluye a Yûno. Pero también deseo a Nanoha. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar entre sus brazos y pedirle que me bese otra vez, hasta dejarme sin aliento.

- Cóbrame lo mío y lo de ella -le dice Yûno a la cajera.  
>- ¿No ha pagado ya por ti el otro chico? -me pregunta ella, mirándome confusa.<p>

Yûno espera que la corrija. Cuando no lo hago, me fulmina con la mirada y sale hecho una furia de la cafetería.

- ¡Yûno, espera! -grito, pero o no me oye o pasa de mí.

La próxima vez que le veo es en clase de química, pero entra justo cuando suena el timbre y no tenemos tiempo de hablar. La clase de hoy consiste en un experimento de observación. Nanoha da vueltas a los tubos de ensayo llenos de nitrato de plata y de cloruro potásico.

- A mi me parecen agua los dos, señora W. -dice Nanoha.  
>- Las apariencias engañan -contesta la señora Wolkenritter.<p>

Desvío la mirada hacia sus manos. Esas manos, que ahora están ocupadas midiendo la cantidad exacta de nitrato de plata y de cloruro potásico, son las mismas que rozaron mis labios tan suavemente.

- Tierra llamando a Fate.

Parpadeo y despierto de mi ensoñación. Nanoha me pasa un tubo de ensayo lleno de un líquido transparente. Lo que me recuerda que debería ayudarlo a verter líquidos.

- Lo siento -me disculpo, cogiendo un tubo de ensayo y vertiendo el contenido dentro del que Nanoha está sujetando-. Se supone que ahora debemos de apuntar lo que sucede -añade, utilizando la varilla para mezclar los dos elementos químicos.

Un material sólido y blanco aparece por arte de magia dentro del líquido transparente.

- ¡Eh, señora W.! Creo que hemos encontrado la solución al problema de la degradación de la capa de ozono. La señora Peterson niega con la cabeza.  
>- Veamos, ¿qué observamos en el tubo? -lee Nanoha de la hoja que la señora Wolkenritter nos ha entregado al comienzo de la clase.<br>- Yo diría que el líquido acuoso probablemente ahora es nitrato potásico y que el material sólido y blanco cloruro de plata. ¿Qué crees tú?

Y Cuando me pasa el tubo, nuestros dedos se rozan ligeramente. Un hormigueo que no puedo ignorar me recorre el cuerpo. Levanto la mirada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y por un instante pienso que me está mandando un mensaje secreto. Sin embargo, su expresión se vuelve sombría, y aparta la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -susurro.  
>- Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú sola.<br>- Nanoha...

Aunque no va a decirme qué he de hacer. Supongo que soy una estúpida por pedirle consejo cuando lo más probable es que no pueda ser imparcial. Cuando estoy cerca de Nanoha, siento una emoción similar a la que suelo sentir al despertar el día de Navidad. Por mucho que intente no pensar en ello, miro a Yûno y sé... Sé que nuestra relación ya no es lo que era. Se ha terminado. Y cuanto antes rompa con él, antes dejaré de preguntarme por qué sigo aún con él. Quedo con Yûno después de clase, en la puerta trasera del instituto. Está vestido para el entrenamiento de fútbol. Por desgracia, está con Veyron. Veyron me apunta con su móvil.

- ¿Podéis repetir el espectáculo de la otra noche? Puedo capturar el momento para siempre y mandártelo por correo electrónico. Sería un fondo de pantalla genial, o mejor aún, podemos colgarlo en Youtube.  
>-Veyron, desaparece de una maldita vez o perderé los papeles -dice Justin, y le lanza una mirada asesina hasta que se marcha-. Fate, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? -me pregunta, y al ver que no respondo, añade-: Aunque puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo. Ya me lo huelo.<p>

Esto no va a ser nada fácil. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente suele romper por correo electrónico o con mensajes de texto. Hacerlo cara a cara es difícil, porque no te queda más remedio que mirar a la otra persona y ser testigo de su reacción. Enfrentarse a su ira. He malgastado tanto tiempo evitando explicaciones y maquillando relaciones con la gente que me rodea, que la confrontación me resulta muy dolorosa.

- Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona -digo, con tanto tacto como puedo.  
>- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? -pregunta Yûno, entrecerrando los ojos.<br>- Necesitamos un descanso.  
>-¿Un descanso o una ruptura?<br>- Una ruptura -matizo con suavidad.  
>- Esto es por Takamachi, ¿verdad?<br>- Desde que volviste de vacaciones, nuestra relación solo se basa en el tonteo. Ya no hablamos nunca, y estoy harta de sentirme culpable por no arrancarme la ropa y abrirme de piernas para demostrarte que te quiero.  
>- Tú no quieres demostrarme nada.<p>

Intento mantener un tono de voz bajo para que los otros estudiantes no puedan oírme.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? El mero hecho de que necesites que te demuestre mi amor es una señal de que lo nuestro no funciona.  
>- No lo hagas -dice, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un suspiro-. Por favor, no lo hagas.<p>

Encajamos perfectamente en el estereotipo estrella de fútbol-capitana de las animadoras en el que los demás nos han colocado. Hemos sido ese modelo durante años. Ahora, analizarán con lupa nuestra ruptura, y circularán todo tipo de rumores sobre nosotros. Solo de pensarlo hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo marcha sobre ruedas. Es una decisión que probablemente me persiga toda la vida. Si mis padres pueden enviar a Alicia a la otra punta del país porque es lo que les conviene, y si Ginga puede ligar con cualquiera que se le acerque porque así se siente mejor, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo que considero más adecuado? Apoyo una mano en el hombro de Yûno, intentando no mirar directamente a sus ojos vidriosos. Él la aparta.

- Dime algo -le digo.  
>- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Fate, que estoy encantado porque estás rompiendo conmigo? Lo siento, pero no puedo.<p>

Se enjuga las lágrimas con la palma de las manos. Ese gesto tan sutil hace que también sienta ganas de llorar. Noto cómo se me humedecen los ojos. Es el final de algo que creíamos real, aunque ha acabado siendo otro de los papeles que nos empujaron a representar. Eso es lo que me produce más tristeza. No la ruptura en sí, sino el hecho de que nuestra relación haya seguido adelante tan solo por... mi debilidad.

- Me acosté con Noel -espeta-. Este verano. Ya sabes, la chica de la foto.  
>- Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mal.<br>- Lo digo porque es verdad. Pregúntale a Veyron.  
>- Entonces, ¿por qué fingiste que seguíamos siendo la Pareja Dorada?<br>- Porque es lo que todos esperan. Incluso tú. No lo niegues.

Aunque ciertas, sus palabras son dolorosas. Se acabó representar el papel de la chica «perfecta» y vivir según las reglas de los demás, incluso según las que yo misma me he impuesto. Es hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Lo primero que hago después de hablar con Yûno es decirle a la señora Alph que necesito tomarme un descanso y que voy a dejar el equipo de animadoras. Tras aquello, siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Regreso a casa para pasar algo de tiempo con Alicia y hacer los deberes. Después de cenar, llamo a Reinforce Zwei.

- Debería sorprenderme tu llamada, pero lo cierto es que no es así -me suelta.  
>- ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?<br>- No demasiado bien. Ginga no es muy buena capitana, y la señora Alph lo sabe. No tendrías que haberlo dejado.  
>- No lo he hecho. Solo me he tomado un pequeño descanso. Pero no te he llamado para hablar de las animadoras. Escucha, quiero que sepas que hoy he cortado con Yûno.<br>- Y me estás contando esto porque...

Es una buena pregunta, una que, en otras circunstancias, me hubiera negado a contestar.

- Quería hablar de ello con alguien, y aunque sé que tengo amigas a las que puedo recurrir, me apetecía hacerlo con una persona que después no se dedique a cotillear sobre ello. Mis amigas tienen la lengua muy larga.

Carim es la única a la que estoy más unida, pero le mentí acerca de Nanoha. Y su novio, Vice, es el mejor amigo de Nanoha.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que yo no me iré de la lengua? -pregunta Reinforce.  
>- No lo sé. Pero no me dijiste nada sobre Nanoha cuando te pregunté, así que supongo que se te da muy bien guardar secretos.<br>- Así es. Dispara.  
>- No sé por dónde empezar.<br>- Pues no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?  
>- He besado a Nanoha -le suelto.<br>- ¿A Nanoha? ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que rompieras con Yûno?  
>- No fue premeditado -contesto, haciendo una mueca.<p>

Reinforce estalla en carcajadas tan fuertes y ruidosas que tengo que apartar el auricular.

- ¿Estás segura de que no lo planeaste? -me pregunta en cuanto es capaz de articular palabra.  
>- Sucedió sin más. Estábamos en su casa. Su madre llegó, nos interrumpió y nos vio...<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Su madre os pilló? ¿En su casa? ¡Venga ya! -exclama Reinforce, alucinada.  
>- Venga, Reinforce. Tómatelo en serio.<br>- Sí, lo siento. Suzuka va a flipar cuando se entere.

Me aclaro la garganta.

- No pienso decírselo -se apresura a añadir Reinforce-. Pero la madre de Nanoha se las trae. Cuando salió con Suzuka, Nanoha la mantuvo alejada de su mamá. No me malinterpretes, ella adora a sus hijos. Pero es sobre protectora, como todas las madres. ¿Te echó a patadas de su casa?  
>- No, pero me llamó lagartona, más o menos.<p>

Más risas al otro lado de la línea.

- No tuvo ninguna gracia.  
>- Lo siento -dice, aún entre risas-. Me hubiera encantado ser una mosca y presenciar la escena.<br>- Gracias por la comprensión -respondo irónicamente-. Voy a colgar.  
>- ¡No! Siento haberme reído. Es que cuanto más hablamos, más me doy cuenta de que eres una persona completamente distinta de lo que pensaba. Supongo que puedo entender por qué le gustas a Nanoha.<br>- Gracias, creo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no permitiría que ocurriera nada entre Nanoha y yo?  
>- Sí. Solo para asegurarme de que lo entiendo bien, eso fue antes de que le besaras, ¿verdad? -dice, otra vez entre risitas, antes de añadir-: Estoy de coña, Fate. Si te gusta, ve a por ella. Pero ándate con cuidado, porque creo que le gustas más de lo que quiere admitir. Deberías mantenerte alerta.<br>- Si ocurre algo entre Nanoha y yo, no voy a evitar que suceda. Pero no te preocupes, nunca bajo la guardia.  
>- Ni yo tampoco. Bueno, excepto la noche que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa. Me acosté con Hayate. No puedo decírselo a mis amigas porque me darían la vara.<br>- ¿Te gusta?  
>- No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera, pero fue genial estar con ella. ¿Qué tal el beso con Nanoha?<br>- Bien -digo, pensando al mismo tiempo en lo sensual que me pareció-. En realidad, Reinforce, fue más que bien. Fue jodidamente increíble.

Reinforce estalla nuevamente en carcajadas, y esta vez, me uno a ella.

**Continuara...**

****Y prfin colge el capitulo tan anciado y esperado creo que este se ha vuelto mi cap favorito jejeje

espero y les aiga gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews


	24. Declaraciones

**QUIMICA PERFECTA**

**.**

**.**

**By: Vivio takamachi Harlaown**

**.**

**.**

**Narra N****anoha****  
><strong>  
>Hoy Fate se ha marchado del instituto a la carrera, siguiendo a Cara Burro. Antes de irme, la vi con él. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación privada en la parte de atrás del campo de fútbol. Se ha decantado por él, lo que no me sorprende en absoluto. Cuando me preguntó en clase de química qué debía hacer, tendría que haberle dicho que plantara a ese capullo. Ahora me sentiría mejor y no estaría tan cabreada como lo estoy ahora. ¡Cabronazo! Él no la merece. De acuerdo, puede que yo tampoco. Después de clase, pasé por el almacén para ver si podía obtener algo de información sobre mi padre. Sin embargo, no saqué nada en claro. Los tipos que conocían entonces a mi padre no tienen mucho que decir, excepto que nunca dejaba de hablar de sus hijos. La conversación se vio interrumpida por un Satín Hood que fumigó el almacén a disparos, una señal de que están buscando venganza y de que no se detendrán hasta conseguirla. No sé si debería preocuparme o no por la ubicación del almacén, un descampado aislado detrás de la vieja estación de tren. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ni siquiera la poli. Sobre todo la poli. Ya soy inmune al sonido de los disparos. En el almacén, en el parque... los espero en cualquier momento. Algunas calles son más seguras que otras, pero los rivales saben que este lugar, el almacén, es nuestro santuario. Y esperan el momento oportuno para tomar represalias. Es una filosofía muy simple: si no respetas nuestro territorio, nosotros no respetaremos el tuyo. Nadie ha salido herido esta vez, así que no habrá ninguna muerte que vengar. No obstante, seguro que se derramará sangre. Esperan que vayamos en su busca, y no les decepcionaremos. En la zona de la ciudad en la que vivo, el ciclo de la vida se enlaza con el ciclo de la violencia. Después de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, subo a la moto y me doy cuenta de que sin pretenderlo me encamino a casa de Fate. No puedo evitarlo. Tan pronto como cruzo las vías del tren, me detiene un coche de policía, del que salen dos tipos uniformados. En lugar de explicarme la razón por la que me detienen, uno de los polis me ordena que baje de la moto y que le muestre el carné.<p>

- ¿He cometido alguna infracción? -pregunto mientras se lo entrego.

El agente que examina mi documentación me contesta:

- Podrás hacer preguntas después de que yo haga las mías. ¿Llevas drogas encima, Nanoha?  
>- No, señor.<br>- ¿Algún arma? -pregunta el otro policía.  
>Vacilo un instante, pero les digo la verdad: - Sí.<p>

Uno de los policías saca la pistola de su funda y me apunta con ella en el pecho. El otro me pide que levante las manos y luego me ordena tumbarme en el suelo mientras pide refuerzos. Mierda. Estoy jodida, muy jodida.  
>- ¿Qué tipo de arma?<br>Hago una mueca antes de decir: - Una Glock de nueve milímetros.  
>Menos mal que le devolví a Wil la Beretta o me hubieran pillado armado hasta los dientes.<br>Mi respuesta hace que el policía se ponga algo nervioso. Me fijo en que su dedo tiembla ligeramente sobre el gatillo.  
>- ¿Dónde la llevas?<br>- Escondida en la pierna izquierda.  
>- No te muevas, voy a desarmarte. Si te quedas quieto, no pasará nada.<br>Tras desarmarme, el otro poli se pone unos guantes de goma y en un tono de voz autoritario que no tiene nada que envidiar al de la señora W., suelta:  
>- ¿Llevas encima alguna jeringuilla, Nanoha?<br>- No, señor -respondo.  
>Se arrodilla a mi lado y me pone las esposas.<br>- Levántate -me ordena tirando de mí. Luego hace que me incline sobre el capó del coche. Cuando me cachea, me siento humillada. Mierda, por mucho que supiera que era inevitable que algún día me arrestaran, parece ser que no estaba preparada. Me muestra la pistola y dice:

- Quedas detenida por posesión de armas.

- Nanoha Takamachi, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio -recita el otro poli-. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra en un tribunal...

El calabozo huele a meados y a humo. O quizás sean las tipas que han tenido la mala suerte de acabar encerradas conmigo en esta celda. Sea lo que sea, estoy deseando salir de este maldito lugar. ¿A quién voy a llamar para que pague la fianza? Hayate no tiene dinero. Micaiah ha invertido el suyo en el taller. Mi madre me matará si se entera de que me han arrestado. Apoyo la espalda contra las barras de hierro de la celda e intento pensar con calma, aunque resulta muy difícil hacerlo en un lugar tan asqueroso como este. La policía lo llama celda de detención, un modo sofisticado de decir jaula. Menos mal que es la primera vez que me meten aquí. Maldita sea, juro que será la última. ¡Lo juro! Me inquieta la idea de ir a la cárcel porque me he pasado la vida sacrificándome por mis hermanos. ¿Y si me encierran de por vida? En mi fuero interno sé que no es la vida que deseo. Quiero que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí por ser algo más que una pandillera. Quiero un futuro del que pueda sentirme orgullosa. Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas demostrarle a Fate que soy una buena tipa .Me golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza contra las barras de hierro, pero no logro apartar todos estos pensamientos de mi mente.

- Te he visto en el instituto Fairfield. Yo también voy allí -dice una blanca bajita, aproximadamente de mi misma edad.

La petarda lleva una camisa de golf de color coral y una mini falda blanca, como si la hubieran sacado de un torneo de golf junto a otros ciudadanos de clase alta. La blancucha aparenta ser una tía guay, pero con esa camisa de color coral... Joder, aparentar eso va a ser el menor de sus problemas. La tipa lleva tatuado en la frente «soy una niña rica de la zona norte».

- ¿Cómo has acabado aquí? -me interroga, como si fuera una pregunta normal entre dos personas normales, un día normal.

- Iba armada.

- ¿Cuchillo o pistola?

- Y a ti qué coño te importa -digo, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Solo intento mantener una conversación -confiesa La chica. ¿Acaso a todas las blancas les gusta demasiado el sonido de su propia voz? - ¿Y tú? -le pregunto.

- Mi madre llamó a la poli y les dijo que le robé el coche -confiesa, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Estás en este agujero por tu vieja? ¿Y lo ha hecho a propósito? -pregunto con una mueca.

- Cree que así aprenderé una lección.

- Sí. La lección es que tu vieja es una ******* -sentencio, pensando que lo mejor que podría haber hecho su Madre es enseñar a su hijita a vestirse.

- Mi padre pagará la fianza.

- ¿Estás segura? –La chica se endereza.

- Es abogado, y no es la primera vez que mi madre hace algo así. De hecho, ya son varias. Creo que intenta joder a mí padre y atraer su atención. Están divorciados... Niego con la cabeza. Estos blanquitos... - Es verdad -dice la tipa-. Sí, estoy segura.

- Takamachi, ya puedes hacer tu llamada -anuncia el poli desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

Me he distraído tanto con esta bocazas que ni siquiera he decidido a quién llamar para que pague la fianza. De repente, siento un nudo en el estómago, el mismo que sentí al ver el enorme suspenso en boli rojo en el examen de química. Solo conozco a una persona con el dinero y los medios para sacarme de este lío: Regius. El jefe de los Latino Blood.

Nunca le he pedido un favor a Regius. Porque nunca sabes cuándo querrá cobrárselo. Y estar en deuda con él significa algo más que deberle dinero.

A veces, la vida te obliga a tomar decisiones que no deseas tomar. Tres horas más tarde, después de que un juez me eche la bronca hasta casi hacerme sangrar los oídos y fije una fianza, Regius me recoge en el juzgado. Es un hombre poderoso. Lleva el pelo con un corte tipo militar, castaño, y hay algo en él que dice que más vale no intentar jugársela. Le tengo mucho respeto a Regius porque es el tipo que me inició en los Latino Blood. Creció en la misma ciudad que mi padre; se conocían desde pequeños. Regius ha estado pendiente de mi familia y de mí desde que murió mi padre. Me enseñó nuevas expresiones como segunda generación y suelta palabras como legado. Nunca le olvidaré.

Regius me da un manotazo en la espalda mientras nos dirigimos al aparcamiento.

- Te ha tocado la juez Auris. Menuda hija de ****. Tienes suerte de que la fianza no haya sido muy alta.

Asiento con la cabeza. Solo deseo regresar a casa. Ya en el coche, lejos del juzgado, le digo:

- Te devolveré la pasta, Regius.

- No te preocupes por eso -responde él-. Para eso están los hermanos. Para ser sincero, me ha sorprendido saber que es la primera vez que te arrestan. Estás más limpia que ningún otro miembro de los Latino Blood.

Miro a través de la ventanilla del coche de Regius. Las calles están tranquilas y oscuras, como el Lago Michigan.

- Eres una chica inteligente, lo suficiente como para ascender dentro de la banda -explica Regius.

Daría lo que fuera por ocupar el lugar de algunos Latino Blood, pero ¿ascender? Vender drogas y armas son algunas de las cosas ilegales que suponen estar en una posición más alta. Me gusta estar donde estoy, cabalgando sobre esta peligrosa ola pero sin sumergirme completamente en ella. Debería alegrarme de que Regius se plantee la idea de darme más responsabilidad dentro de los Latino Blood. Lo de Fate y su mundo es solo una fantasía.

- Piénsatelo -dice Regius cuando llegamos a mi casa.

- Lo haré. Gracias por pagar la fianza, tío.

- Toma, coge esto -añade, sacando una pistola de debajo del asiento del conductor-. La poli te ha confiscado la tuya.

Vacilo un instante, recordando el momento en que el poli me preguntó si iba armada. Joder, resultó muy humillante que me apuntaran con un arma en el pecho mientras me quitaban la Glock. Pero rechazar el arma de Regius sería una falta de respeto, y yo nunca haría algo así. Acepto el arma y la deslizo en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

- Me han dicho que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre tu padre. Mi consejo es que lo dejes como está, Nanoha.

- No puedo, ya lo sabes.

- Bueno, si descubres algo, házmelo saber. Siempre te respaldaré.

- Lo sé. Gracias, tío.

En mi casa se respira tranquilidad. Entro en mi habitación y encuentro a mis hermanos durmiendo. Abro el cajón superior y escondo el arma bajo la tabla de madera donde nadie pueda dar con ella. Es un truco que me enseñó Hayate. Me tumbo en la cama y me tapo los ojos con el antebrazo, esperando poder dormir algo esta noche.

Destellos de lo sucedido el día anterior se suceden ante mí. La imagen de Fate, sus labios sobre mi boca, su dulce aliento mezclado con el mío, es la única imagen que persiste en mi mente. Mientras me quedo dormida, su rostro angelical es lo único que consigue alejar las pesadillas de mi pasado.

**Narra** **Fate**

Los rumores de que Nanoha ha sido arrestada se extienden por el instituto como la pólvora. Tengo que averiguar lo que hay de cierto en ellos. Encuentro a Reinforce en el descanso entre la primera y segunda hora. Está hablando con un grupo de amigas pero las deja un momento y me lleva aparte.  
>Me dice que Nanoha fue arrestada ayer pero que salió bajo fianza. No tiene ni idea de dónde está, pero preguntará por ahí y volveremos a vernos en el descanso entre la tercera y cuarta hora, junto a mi taquilla. Cuando llega el momento, echo a correr hasta allí, anticipándome y estirando el cuello para ver si puedo encontrarla. Reinforce está esperándome.<br>- No le digas a nadie que te he dado esto -dice, pasándome un trozo de papel plegado.  
>Fingiendo buscar algo en mi taquilla, lo desdoblo. Una dirección.<br>Nunca antes había hecho campana. Aunque tampoco han arrestado nunca a la chica que he besado.  
>Esto es lo que sucede cuando me muestro tal y como soy. Y ahora voy a ser auténtica con Nanoha, tal y como siempre ha deseado ella. Tengo miedo, y no estoy muy convencida de que esté haciendo lo correcto, pero no puedo ignorar la atracción magnética que nos une.<br>Introduzco la dirección en el GPS. Me lleva hacia la zona sur, a un lugar llamado El Taller de Micaiah. Hay una chica frente a la puerta. Se queda boquiabierta al verme.  
>- Estoy buscando a Nanoha Takamachi.<br>La tipa no responde  
>- ¿Está aquí? -le pregunto, incómoda. Tal vez no se fíe de mí.<br>- ¿Por qué buscas a Nanoha? -pregunta finalmente.  
>El corazón me late con tanta fuerza que la camiseta se mueve con cada latido.<br>- Tengo que hablar con ella.  
>- Será mejor que la dejes en paz -responde.<br>- Está bien, Micaiah -interviene una voz conocida.  
>Me vuelvo hacia Nanoha. Está apoyada en la puerta del taller con un trapo colgándole del bolsillo y una llave inglesa en la mano. El pelo que le sobresale de la bandana está alborotado y tiene un aspecto masculino.<br>Deseo abrazarle. Necesito que me diga que todo va bien, que no volverán a encerrarla. Nanoha sigue mirándome a los ojos.  
>- Supongo que será mejor que las deje solas -me parece oír que dice Micaiah, pero estoy demasiado absorta como para esta segura. Tengo los pies pegados al suelo, así que es un alivio ver que es ella quien se acerca.<br>- Eh... -empiezo. Por favor, que no me cueste acabar con esto-. Yo... esto... he oído que te arrestaron. Quería saber si estabas bien.  
>- ¿Has hecho campana para comprobar si estoy bien?<br>Asiento con la cabeza porque la lengua se niega a obedecer.  
>Nanoha da un paso atrás.<br>- Bueno, pues ahora que has visto que estoy bien, vuelve al instituto. Tengo que... ya sabes, volver al trabajo. Anoche me confiscaron la moto, y necesito ahorrar para recuperarla.  
>- ¡Espera! -le grito. Aspiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento…Voy a soltarlo todo-. No sé cuándo ni por qué empecé a sentir algo por ti, Nanoha, pero así están las cosas. Desde el día en el que casi me llevo por delante tu moto, no he podido dejar de imaginar cómo sería estar contigo...Y el beso... Dios, te juro que nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Significó mucho para mí. Si el mundo no se acabó en aquel momento, no veo por qué tiene que hacerlo ahora. Sé que es una locura porque somos muy diferentes, y que si ocurre algo entre nosotros no quiero que la gente del instituto lo sepa. No te pido que aceptes una relación secreta conmigo, pero al menos tengo que saber si existe esa posibilidad. He roto con Yûno, con el que tenía una relación bastante pública. Estoy preparada para una secreta. Real y secreta. Sé que estoy parloteando como una idiota, pero si no dices algo pronto o me das una pista de lo que estás pensando, yo...<br>- Dilo otra vez –me dice.  
>- ¿Todo el discursito?<br>Recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre que no se acaba el mundo, pero me siento demasiado mareada como para recitarlo todo otra vez.  
>Nanoha se acerca a mí.- No. Solo esa parte en la que aseguras sentir algo por mí.<br>Le miro a los ojos.  
>- Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Nanoha. Y deseo volver a besarte, de verdad.<br>Se le levantan las comisuras de los labios y esboza una sonrisa.  
>Soy incapaz de mirarle a la cara, de modo que me decido por el suelo.<br>- No te rías de mí -le ruego. Ahora mismo puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos eso.  
>- No te alejes. Nunca me reiría de ti.<br>- No quería que ocurriera de este modo -admito, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos.  
>- Lo sé.<br>- Es probable que esto no funcione -añado  
>- Probablemente no.<br>- Mi vida no es tan perfecta como la gente cree.  
>- Ya somos dos -señala.<br>- Estoy deseando saber a dónde nos lleva esto. ¿Y tú?  
>- Si no estuviéramos aquí fuera -advierte-, te mostraría...<br>Le interrumpo deslizando una mano por la densa melena que le cae por la nuca y tirando de su hermosa cabeza. Si en este momento no podemos disponer de algo de intimidad, me encargaré de hacerla real. Además, todos los que no deben enterarse de esto ahora están en el instituto.  
>Nanoha sigue manteniendo las manos a ambos lados. Cuando separo los labios, suelta un gemido a pocos centímetros de mi boca y deja caer la llave inglesa al suelo con un ruido sordo.<br>Cuando me rodea con sus brazos, me siento protegida. Su lengua de terciopelo se enreda con la mía, provocando una sensación de intimidad en lo más profundo de mi ser hasta ahora desconocida. Esto es algo más que darse el lote, es...bueno, sé que es algo más.  
>Nanoha no deja de mover las manos en ningún momento. Con una traza círculos sobre mi espalda; la otra juguetea con mi pelo, ella no es la única que se dedica a explorar. Recorro su cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo sus músculos tensos bajo mis dedos, haciendo más intensa nuestra complicidad.<br>Oigo el fuerte carraspeo de Micaiah y nos separamos, Nanoha me mira con una pasión desbordante en los ojos.  
>- Tengo que volver al trabajo –susurra entre jadeos.<br>- Ah. Está bien -respondo. Súbitamente avergonzada por nuestro despliegue de afecto en público, doy un paso atrás.  
>- ¿Podemos quedar más tarde? –me pregunta.<br>- Mi amiga Carim viene a cenar a casa.  
>- ¿La que no deja de mirar su bolso?<br>- Eh, sí -admito. Tengo que cambiar de tema o me sentiré tentada de invitarla a ella también. Ya puedo imaginármelo: mi madre rebosante de desprecio hacia Nanoha y sus tatuajes.  
>- Mi prima Wendi se casa el domingo. Ven conmigo a la boda -sugiere.<br>- No puedo permitir que mis amigas se enteren de lo nuestro. Ni mis padres -admito, bajando la mirada.  
>- No les contaré nada.<br>- ¿Y la gente de la boda? Todo el mundo nos verá juntos.  
>- No habrá nadie del instituto. Solo mi familia, y me aseguraré de que mantengan la boca cerrada.<br>No puedo. Mentir y escaparme a hurtadillas nunca se me ha dado bien. La aparto de un empujón.  
>-No puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca.<br>-Bien. Hablemos de la boda.  
>Ay, madre, solo con mirarla siento el deseo de acompañarla.<br>- ¿A qué hora?  
>- A mediodía. Será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás. Confía en mí. Te recogeré a las once.<br>- Todavía no he dicho que sí.  
>- Ya, pero estás a punto de hacerlo –asegura con un tono suave y misterioso.<br>- ¿Por qué no nos encontramos aquí, a las once? –le sugiero, señalando el taller con la cabeza. Si mi madre se entera de lo nuestro, todo se habrá terminado.  
>Nanoha me levanta la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.<br>- ¿Por qué no te da miedo estar conmigo?  
>- ¿Bromeas? Estoy aterrada -confieso, fijándome en los tatuajes que se extienden a lo largo de sus brazos.<br>- No puedo engañarte. No llevo una vida envidiable precisamente. –Me coge de la mano y la levanta, mi palma contra la suya. ¿Estará evaluando el contraste de color de nuestra piel, en sus dedos, algo maltratados por el trabajo duro, contra mis uñas perfectamente arregladas?-. Somos tan diferentes en ciertas cosas -dice finalmente.  
>Nuestros dedos se entrelazan.<br>-Si, aunque en otras somos muy parecidas.  
>Me gano una sonrisa con esas palabras, hasta que Micaiah carraspea de nuevo.<br>-Nos vemos aquí el domingo, a las once-le digo Nanoha da un paso atrás, asiente y me guiña un ojo.  
>- Esta vez sí es una cita.<p>

**Continuara…**

Y bien aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de esta maravillosa historia, perdonen que haya tardado tanto pero no había podido editar el capi toda la culpa la tiene la maldita gripe que me dio y no me dejo parar de la cama… bueno más bien fue mi mama la que no me dejo pararme, y aprovecho ahora para editar el cap y subirlo antes de que venga otra vez y me regañe asi que no olviden dejar reviews


	25. Cita parte I

Narra Nanoha

- Tía, estaba besándote como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Si besa así, me pregunto cómo...  
>- Cállate, Micaiah.<br>- Va a acabar contigo, Nanoha - continúa Micaiah-. Mírate, anoche en el calabozo y hoy no vas a clase para ganar dinero y recuperar la moto. No cabe duda de que la tía está muy buena, pero ¿realmente merece la pena?  
>- Tengo que ponerme a trabajar -suelto, mientras las palabras de Micaiah resuenan en mi cabeza. Me paso toda la tarde currando debajo de un Blazer, pensando únicamente en besar una y otra vez a Fate.<p>

Sí que merece la pena. No tengo la menor duda.

- Nanoha, Regius está aquí. Ha venido con Due -anuncia Micaiah a las seis, cuando estoy a punto de irme a casa.

Me limpio las manos en el mono de trabajo.

- ¿Dónde están?  
>- En mi oficina.<p>

A medida que me acerco al despacho, me invade una sensación de terror. Abro la puerta y veo a Regius cómodamente instalada, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Due está en un rincón, una espectadora no del todo inocente.

- Micaiah, es un asunto privado.

No me he dado cuenta de que mi prima me ha seguido hasta allí, actuando como una secuaz que no necesito. Le hago un gesto para que nos deje solos. Siempre he sido leal a los Latino Blood, no hay razón para que Regius dude ahora de mi compromiso para con la banda. La presencia de Due le añade importancia a la reunión. Si solamente estuviéramos Regius y yo, no me sentiría tan tensa.

- Nanoha. -Regius se dirige a mí en cuanto Micaiah desaparece-. Está bien quedar aquí en lugar de en el almacén, ¿no te parece?

Le miro con una tímida sonrisa y cierro la puerta. Regius señala el pequeño y estropeado sofá que hay al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Siéntate -ordena, y espera a que tome asiento para añadir—: Necesito que me hagas un favor, amiga.

De nada sirve aplazar lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué tipo de favor?  
>-Hay que hacer un intercambio el 31 de octubre.<p>

Aún queda un mes y medio. La noche de Halloween.

- No quiero tener nada que ver con asuntos de drogas -le digo-. Lo sabes desde el primer día.

Miro a Due, quien parece haberse puesto tensa, como el perro del pastor cuando las ovejas se alejan demasiado del rebaño. Regius se pone en pie y me apoya una mano en el hombro.

- Debes olvidar lo de tu padre. Si quieres llegar a dirigir a los Latino Blood, tendrás que involucrarte en el tráfico de drogas.  
>- Entonces, no cuentes conmigo.<p>

Regius me estruja el hombro y Due da un paso adelante. Es una amenaza silenciosa.

- Ojalá fuera tan simple -confiesa Regius-. Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Y, para serte sincero, me lo debes.

Mierda. Si no me hubieran arrestado, no le debería nada a Regius.

- Sé que no me decepcionarás. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu madre? Hace mucho que no la veo.  
>- Está bien -replico, preguntándome qué tiene que ver mi madre en esta conversación.<br>- Dile que le mando saludos, ¿lo harás?

¿Qué coño significa esto?  
>Regius abre la puerta, le indica a Due que le siga con un gesto y me deja sola para que piense en ello. Me vuelvo a sentar, observando la puerta cerrada, y me pregunto si seré capaz de traficar con drogas. Si quiero mantener a salvo a mi familia, no tengo otra opción... o ¿sí?<p>

**Narra Fate**

- No puedo creer que hayas cortado con Yûno -dice Carim mientras se pinta las uñas sobre mi cama después de la cena-. Espero que no acabes lamentándolo, Fate. Lleváis juntos mucho tiempo. Pensaba que le querías. Le has roto el corazón, ¿sabes? Llamó a Vice llorando.  
>- Quiero ser feliz -le digo, sentándome a su lado-. Y con Yûno hacía tiempo que no lo era. Ha admitido que este verano me engañó con otra chica. Se acostó con ella, Carim.<br>- ¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer.  
>- Pues créetelo. Yûno y yo ya habíamos terminado cuando llegó el verano. Lo que pasa es que tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que ya no podíamos seguir con esta farsa.<br>- Así que has hecho progresos con Nanoha, ¿eh? Yûno cree que estás mezclando algo más que tubos de ensayo con tu compañera de laboratorio.  
>- No es verdad -le miento. Aunque Carim sea mi mejor amiga, ella sigue pensando que deben respetarse las divisiones sociales. Quiero decirle la verdad, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. Al menos por el momento.<p>

Carim cierra el esmalte de uñas y resopla:

- Fate, lo creas o no, soy tu mejor amiga. Y sé que me estás mintiendo. Admítelo.  
>- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?<br>- Quiero que por una vez me digas la verdad. Joder, Fate. Entiendo que no quieras que Ginga se entere de tus cosas porque le encanta criticar a los demás. Y también puedo entender que quieras dejar al margen al factor triple S. Pero estás hablando conmigo, tu mejor amiga. La única que está al corriente de lo de Alicia, la única que ha sido testigo de cómo tu madre pierde los papeles.

Carim coge el bolso y se lo cuelga del hombro. No quiero que se enfade conmigo, pero me gustaría hacerle entender lo importante que es todo esto.

- ¿No irás luego a contárselo a Vice? No quiero poner entre la espada y la pared, en la tesitura de tener que mentirle.

Carim hace una mueca de desprecio muy parecida a la que yo suelo hacer.

- Vete a la mierda, Fate. Gracias por hacerme sentir que mi mejor amiga no confía en mí -espeta, y antes de salir de mi habitación, se da la vuelta y añade-: ¿Sabes esas personas que tienen oído selectivo? Pues lo tuyo es confesión selectiva. Esta mañana te he visto hablar muy animadamente con Reinforce Zwei en el pasillo. Si no te conociera, diría que estabas compartiendo secretitos con ella -dice, levantando las manos-. Vale, admito que me puse celosa porque mi mejor amiga estaba compartiendo sus secretos con otra. Cuando te des cuenta de que lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, llámame.

Tiene razón. Pero lo de Nanoha es tan reciente que aún me siento vulnerable. Reinforce es la única que sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, por eso recurrí a ella.

- Carim, eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes -le digo con la esperanza de convencerla de mi sinceridad. Puede que tengamos un problema de confianza, pero eso no significa que no siga siendo mi mejor amiga.  
>- Pues entonces empieza a comportarte como tal -dice antes de marcharse.<p>

Me seco la gota de sudor que desciende lentamente por mi ceja mientras me dirijo en coche a recoger a Nanoha para acompañarla a la boda. He elegido para la ocasión un vestido de tirantes ajustado y de color crema. Como mis padres estarán en casa cuando regrese, he cogido una muda y la he guardado en la bolsa de deporte. Mi madre se encontrará con la Fate de siempre cuando llegue a casa: la hija perfecta. ¿Qué importa que tenga que representar un papel? Mientras ella sea feliz. Carim tiene razón, soy selectiva con ciertas cosas.  
>Doblo la esquina y me dirijo hacia la entrada del taller. Cuando diviso a Nanoha junto a su moto, me da un vuelco el corazón. Ay, madre. En menudo lío estoy metida.<br>No lleva puesta la gorra. Su melena cobriza amarrada en una cola de lado, Unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra sustituyen sus habituales vaqueros y blusa. Tiene el aspecto de una chicana joven y temeraria. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando aparco a su lado.

- Nena, parece que ocultas un secreto.

Pues sí, pienso mientras salgo del coche. A ti.

- Vaya. Estás... preciosa.

Doy una vuelta sobre mí misma.

- ¿Qué te parece el vestido?  
>- Ven aquí -ordena, atrayéndome hacia ella-. Ya no quiero ir a la boda. Prefiero tenerte para mí sola.<br>- De ninguna manera -contesto, recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula con un dedo.  
>- Muy graciosa.<p>

Me encanta esta Nanoha juguetona. Consigue que me olvide todos sus demonios.

- He venido para asistir a una boda chicana, y eso es lo que voy a hacer -le explico.  
>- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que venías para estar conmigo.<br>- Tienes mucho amor propio, Takamachi.  
>- No es lo único que tengo.<p>

Me arrincona contra el coche. Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi cuello, más caliente que el sol de mediodía. Cierro los ojos y espero el contacto de sus labios, pero en lugar de eso, oigo su voz.

- Dame las llaves -exige, alargando las manos y arrebatándomelas.  
>- ¿No irás a lanzarlas a los arbustos, verdad?<br>- No me tientes.

Nanoha abre la puerta del coche y se instala en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? -pregunto, confusa.  
>- No. Voy a aparcar tu coche dentro del taller para que no te lo roben. Esto es una cita oficial. Yo conduzco.<br>- ¿No creerás que voy a ir en esa cosa? -le pregunto, señalando la moto.

Nanoha enarca las cejas un segundo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Raising Heart no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?  
>- ¿Raising Heart? ¿Llamas Raising Heart a tu moto?<br>- En honor a una amiga de mi padre. Ayudó a mis padres a emigrar desde México.  
>- Me gusta Raising Heart. Pero no quiero montarme en ella con este vestido tan corto. A no ser que quieras que todo el que venga por detrás me vea las bragas.<p>

Se frota la barbilla, reflexiva.

- Pues le alegrarías la vista a más de uno.

Me cruzo de brazos.

- Estoy de coña. Vamos en el coche de mi prima.  
>Nos acercamos a un Camry que hay aparcado al otro lado de la calle.<br>Después de conducir durante unos minutos, Nanoha saca un cigarro de un paquete que hay sobre el salpicadero. El chasquido del mechero me provoca náuseas.

- ¿Qué? -pregunta, con el cigarrillo encendido colgándole de los labios.

Puede fumar si quiere. Puede que esta sea una cita oficial, pero no soy su novia oficial ni nada de eso.

- Nada -respondo, negando con la cabeza.

La oigo exhalar y el humo del tabaco me molesta más que el fuerte perfume de mi madre. Bajo la ventanilla mientras intento contener la tos. Cuando nos detenemos en un semáforo, me mira y dice:

- Si te molesta que fume, dímelo.  
>- Vale, me molesta que fumes -confieso.<br>- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? -responde, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero del coche.  
>- No puedo creer que te guste fumar -digo cuando reemprende la marcha.<br>- Me relaja.  
>- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?<p>

Su mirada me recorre lentamente. Los ojos, el pecho, los muslos.

- Con ese vestido, no te lo puedes ni imaginar...

Oh, Por Dios Nanoha me mata con esa mirada, es como si me quisiera comer, y no es en sentido literal pero parece…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno aquí está la actualización, perdón por la tardanza y espero que disfruten el capitulo. :D


	26. Cita pate II

Narra Nanoha

Si sigo mirando sus largas piernas, voy a acabar provocando un accidente... y no quiero morir todavía.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermana? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema.  
>- Está deseando ganarte otra vez a las damas.<br>- ¿En serio? Bueno, dile que me dejé ganar. Estaba intentando impresionarte.  
>- ¿Perdiendo a las damas?<br>- Funcionó, ¿verdad? -digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Reparo en que no deja de colocarse el vestido, como si necesitara ponérselo bien para causarme buena impresión. Con la intención de disipar sus nervios, le recorro el brazo con los dedos antes de cogerla de la mano.

- Dile a Alicia que volveré para la revancha -le digo.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí y me mira con sus resplandecientes ojos carmesí.

- ¿En serio?  
>- Por supuesto.<p>

Durante el trayecto, intento mantener una conversación intranscendente. Pero no funciona, no soy el tipo de chica al que le gusten ese tipo de conversaciones. Me alegro de que Fate parezca contenta aunque estemos en después, aparco delante de una casa de ladrillo, pequeña, de dos plantas.

- ¿La boda no es en la iglesia?  
>- No. Fabia quiere casarse en casa de sus padres.<p>

Le rodeo la cadera con el brazo cuando nos acercamos a la casa. No me preguntéis por qué razón siento la necesidad de presumir de ella. Tal vez en el fondo sea cierto que no soy más que una Neanderthal. Cuando entramos en la casa, nos llega la música de los Mariachi procedente del patio, y hay gente ocupando cada centímetro del espacio. Compruebo la reacción de Fate, preguntándome si siente que ha sido transportada por arte de magia a México. Mi familia no tiene casas enormes con piscinas como a las que ella está acostumbrada. Micaiah y algunos de mis primos nos dan la bienvenida a gritos. Todos hablan en su argot; no sé si Fate entiende. Estoy acostumbrada a que mis tías me besuqueen sin parar. Pero no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia aquello. Me acerco a Fate para que sepa que no me he olvidado de ella. Empiezo a presentarle a toda la familia pero me doy por vencida cuando comprendo que no hay manera de que recuerde todos los nombres.

- ¡Eh! -exclama una voz a nuestra espalda.

Me vuelvo y veo a Hayate.

- ¿Qué pasa? -la saludo, dándole un abrazo-. Fate, seguro que ya conoces a mi mejor amiga del instituto. No te preocupes, sabe que no tiene que decirle a nadie que te ha visto aquí.  
>- Mis labios están sellados -asegura, y luego se pone a hacer el tonto, fingiendo cerrarse los labios con una cremallera y lanzar la llave.<br>- Hola, Hayate -le dice ella con una sonrisa.

Mashiro se une a nosotros, con su esmoquin blanco y una rosa roja en la solapa. Recibo a mi futuro primo con otro abrazo.

- Vaya, tío, vas hecho un pincel.  
>- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu amiga o qué?<br>- Fate, este es Mashiro. Es el pobre que... quiero decir, el afortunado que va a casarse con mi prima Fabia.  
>- Las amigas de Nanoha son nuestras amigas -le dice a Fate, dándole un abrazo<br>- ¿Dónde está la novia? -pregunta Hayate.  
>- Arriba, llorando en la habitación de sus padres.<br>- ¿De felicidad? -intervengo yo.  
>- No, Nanoha. Subí para darle un beso y ahora está barajando la posibilidad de cancelarlo todo, porque dice que ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte -añade Mashiro, encogiéndose de hombros.<br>- Me alegro de no estar en tu piel -le suelto-. Fabia es supersticiosa. Probablemente hará alguna locura para ahuyentar la mala suerte.

Mientras Hayate y Mashiro especulan sobre los recursos que podría emplear Fabia para librarse de ella, cojo a Fate de la mano y la llevo afuera. Un grupo toca música en directo. Aunque seamos chicanos y nos hayamos adaptado bien, seguimos manteniendo nuestra cultura y nuestras tradiciones. La comida es picante, las familias son numerosas y todos estamos muy unidos. Y nos encanta movernos al ritmo de la música que llevamos en la sangre.

- ¿Hayate es tu prima? -me pregunta Fate.  
>- No, pero le gusta pensar que sí. Kyoya, esta es Fate -informo a mi hermano cuando llego a su lado.<br>- Si, ya lo sé -dice Kyoya-. Recuerdo haberos visto en pleno intercambio de saliva.

Fate se queda muda por la sorpresa.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices -le advierto, dándole una colleja.

Fate me pone la mano en el hombro.

- No te preocupes, Nanoha. No tienes que protegerme de todos.

Adopta una postura presumida.

- Es cierto, hermana. No tienes que protegerla. Bueno, tal vez de mamá sí.

Se acabó. Llevo a mi hermano a un lado y me enzarzo con él en una discusión.

- Lárgate y no molestes.

¿Está intentando estropearme la cita? Kyoya se dirige a la mesa, resoplando.

- ¿Y tu hermana? –pregunta Fate.

Nos sentamos en una de las muchas mesitas alquiladas que hay en medio del patio. La tomo de la mano.

- Miyuki está ahí -digo, señalando un rincón del patio, donde mi hermana es ya el centro de atención gracias a sus trucos de magia. Todavía tengo que explicarle que ese talento no le valdrá para atraer a los chicos cuando entre en el instituto. Fate tiene la mirada puesta en los cuatro niños de mi prima; todos tienen menos de siete años y corretean por todos lados. Meiko, de dos años, ha decidido que no estaba a gusto con su vestido y se lo ha quitado, arrojándolo a un lado del patio.

- Seguramente pensarás que no son más que un puñado de ruidosos mexicanos.  
>Ella sonríe. - No. Parece un puñado de gente que se divierte en una boda al aire libre. ¿Quién es ese? -pregunta cuando un chico vestido con uniforme militar pasa a nuestro lado-. ¿Otro primo?<br>- Sí. Kido acaba de regresar de Oriente Medio. Aunque no lo creas, antes era miembro de Python, una pandilla de Chicago. Antes de ser soldado estaba muy metido en las drogas.

Ella gira la cabeza de inmediato para mirarme.

- Ya te lo dije, yo no consumo drogas. Por lo menos ya no -le aseguro con decisión, deseando que me crea-. Y tampoco trafico con ellas  
>- ¿Me lo prometes?<br>- Sí -respondo, recordando la noche en la playa en la que estuve tonteando con Suzuka. Aquella fue la última vez-. No importa lo que hayas oído, me mantengo alejada de la coca. Es algo muy serio. Lo creas o no, me gustaría conservar todas las neuronas con las que nací  
>- ¿Y Hayate? -pregunta Fate-. ¿Consume drogas?<br>- A veces.

Dirige la mirada a Hayate, que ríe y bromea con mi familia. Intenta desesperadamente formar parte de ella, ya que no dispone de una propia. Su madre se largó hace años, dejando a su padre y a ella en una situación lamentable, no la culpo por desear escapar. Mi prima Fabia aparece finalmente con un vestido blanco de encaje, y la ceremonia da comienzo. Mientras recitan los votos, me quedo detrás de Fate estrechándola entre mis brazos, arropándola suavemente. Me pregunto qué llevará ella el día de su boda. Probablemente diversos profesionales capturarán el momento para toda la eternidad.

- Y yo os declaro, marido y mujer -recitó el sacerdote. Los novios se besan y la gente rompe en aplausos. Fate me aprieta con fuerza la mano.  
><strong><br>Narra Fate**

Está claro que Mashiro y Fabia están locamente enamorados, y eso hace que me pregunte si alguna vez estaré tan enamorada de mi futuro marido... o mujer. Pienso en Alicia. Ella nunca tendrá marido, ni hijos. Sé que mis hijos la querrán tanto como yo. Nunca le faltará amor. Pero, en el fondo, me pregunto si anhela aquello que nunca tendrá: un marido, una familia propia. Volviendo a Nanoha. Sé que no puedo verme envuelta en asuntos de pandillas y quién sabe en qué cosas más. Yo no soy así. Pero esta chica, situada justo en el centro de todo aquello que rechazo, está conectada a mí como nadie lo ha estado nunca. Sé que mi misión es ayudarle a cambiar de vida, para que algún día la gente pueda decir que somos la pareja perfecta. Cuando empieza a sonar la música, rodeo a Nanoha con los brazos y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella retira los mechones de mi cuello y me abraza mientras nos balanceamos al ritmo de la música. Un chico se acerca a la novia con un billete de cinco dólares.

- Es una tradición -explica Nanoha -. Está pagando por bailar con la novia. Lo llaman el baile de la prosperidad.

Observo, fascinada, como el chico sujeta los cinco dólares a la cola del vestido de la novia con un imperdible. Mi madre estaría aterrorizada. Alguien le grita algo al chico que baila con la novia y todos estallan en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué ha dicho tan divertido?  
>- Dicen que le ha puesto el billete demasiado cerca del culo.<p>

Miro a las parejas que hay en la pista de baile e intento imitar sus movimientos mientras me dejo llevar por la música. Cuando la novia deja de bailar, le pregunto a Nanoha si ella también va a bailar con ella. Cuando me dice que sí, la animo a hacerlo ahora.

- Ve a bailar con Fabia. Mientras, iré a hablar con tu madre.  
>- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?<br>- Sí, la he visto al llegar y no quiero ignorarla. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo que hacerlo.

Nanoha extrae un billete de diez dólares de su cartera. Intento no reparar en ello, pero veo que está vacía. Está a punto de darle a la novia todo el dinero que le queda. ¿Puede permitírselo? Sé que trabaja en el taller, pero el dinero que gana allí probablemente lo emplee para ayudar a su familia. Doy un paso atrás hasta que nuestras manos se separan.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

Me acerco a la madre de Nanoha, en la fila de mesas donde las mujeres están colocando platos de comida. Lleva un vestido cruzado rojo y parece más joven que mi madre. La gente piensa que mi madre es guapa, pero la señora Takamashi posee la belleza eterna de una estrella de cine. Tiene los ojos grandes y violetas, unas pestañas que le rozan las cejas, y una piel impecable y ligeramente bronceada. Le doy un golpecito en el hombro mientras dispone las servilletas sobre la mesa.

- Hola, señora Takamashi  
>- ¿Fate, verdad? -pregunta<br>Asiento con la cabeza. Vale, ya han terminado las presentaciones, Fate. Deja de andarte con rodeos.  
>- Esto, quería decirle algo desde que llegamos. Y ahora parece el momento perfecto, pero creo que estoy andándome por las ramas y que no voy al grano. Me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa.<p>

La mujer me observa como si estuviera chiflada.

- Continúa -insiste.  
>- Sí, bueno, sé que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie. Y siento mucho si, de algún modo, le falté el respeto la última vez que nos vimos. Solo quería que supiese que no fui a su casa con la intención de besar a Nanoha.<br>- Disculpa la curiosidad, ¿pero cuáles son tus intenciones?  
>- ¿Cómo dice?<br>- ¿Que cuáles son tus intenciones con Nanoha?  
>- Yo... no estoy segura de qué quiere que le diga. Si le soy sincera, lo sabremos conforme avancen las cosas.<p>

La señora Takamashi me pone la mano en el hombro.

- Dios sabe que no soy la mejor madre del mundo. Sin embargo, me preocupo por mis hijos, Fate, más que nada en el mundo. Y haré lo que sea necesario por protegerles. Veo el modo en el que te mira, y me asusta. No soportaría verla sufrir otra vez por alguien que le importa.

Al escuchar a la madre de Nanoha hablando de ella de aquel modo siento el deseo de tener una madre como ella, alguien que quiere y se preocupa de su hija. Me cuesta mucho asimilar lo que acaba de decirme la señora Takamashi. Sus palabras me han dejado un nudo en la garganta. La verdad es que últimamente no me siento parte de mi familia. Solo soy una chica cuyos padres esperan que diga y haga siempre lo correcto. Llevo mucho tiempo representado un papel para ayudar a mis padres a sobrellevar lo de Alicia, que es quien de verdad necesita toda su atención. A veces resulta muy duro tener que esforzarse tanto para fingir que eres una chica normal. Nadie me dijo que tenía que ser perfecta todo el tiempo. La verdad es que el sentimiento que más predomina en mi vida es el de la culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad inagotable y monstruosa. Culpabilidad por ser una chica normal. Culpabilidad por la obsesión de que Alicia se sienta tan querida como yo.  
>Culpabilidad por temer que mis propios hijos sean como mi hermana.<br>Culpabilidad por sentirme avergonzada cuando la gente mira a Alicia por la calle.  
>Nunca terminará. ¿Cómo va a terminar cuando he estado cargando con esa sensación desde el día que nací? Para la señora Takamashi, la familia significa amor y protección. Para mí, culpabilidad y amor condicional.<p>

—Señora Takamashi, no puedo prometerle que no le haré daño a Nanoha. Lo único que sé es que tampoco puedo estar separada de ella, aunque sea precisamente lo que usted desea. Ya lo he intentado.

Porque estar con Nanoha me permite apartarme de mi propio mundo de tinieblas. Noto cómo las lágrimas abandonan mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas. Me abro paso entre la multitud en busca del cuarto de baño. Cuando Hayate sale de el, me apresuro a entrar.

- Tal vez deberías esperar antes de...

La voz de Hayate se desvanece al otro lado de la puerta. La cierro con el pestillo. Me seco los ojos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy hecha un desastre. Se me ha corrido el rímel y... Qué tontería, qué más dará. Me desplomo sobre las frías baldosas del suelo. Ahora comprendo lo que Hayate estaba a punto de decirme. El baño apesta, el olor es insoportable... casi hasta el punto de provocarme una arcada. Me tapo la nariz con la mano, intentando ignorar el olor mientras pienso en las palabras de la señora Takamashi. Me quedo sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño, secándome los ojos con una toallita y haciendo todo lo posible por taparme la nariz. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpe mi llanto.

- Fate, ¿estás ahí? -pregunta Nanoha desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
>- No.<br>- Sal de ahí, por favor.  
>- No.<br>- Entonces, déjame entrar.  
>- No.<br>- Quiero decirte algo.  
>- ¿Qué? -pregunto con el pañuelo todavía en la mano.<br>- Te lo diré si me dejas entrar.

Giro el pomo hasta que este emite un chasquido. Nanoha entra en el baño.

- No te preocupes por nada -me dice, y tras cerrar la puerta, se arrodilla a mi lado, estrechándome entre sus brazos y acercándome más a ellal. A continuación, olfatea el aire unas cuantas veces-. Joder. ¿Hayate ha estado aquí?

Asiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre? -me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo.

Oculto el rostro en su pecho.

- Solo ha sido honesta conmigo -murmuro contra su camisa.

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta nos interrumpe.

- Abre la puerta, soy Fabia.  
>- ¿Quién es? -pregunto yo<br>- La novia -responde Nanoha.  
>- ¡Déjame entrar!<p>

Nanoha abre la puerta. Una chica con greñas blancas y docenas de billetes colgando de imperdibles de la cola del vestido, se mete en el baño y cierra la puerta tras ella.

- Vale, ¿qué pasa aquí? -pregunta antes de olfatear también el aire- ¿Ha estado Hayate?

Nanoha y yo asentimos al unísono.

- ¿Qué coño come esa cría que todo lo que descarga parece estar podrido? Maldita sea -dice, cogiendo un pañuelo y llevándoselo a la nariz.  
>- Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa -le digo a través de mi propio pañuelo. Esta es la situación más incómoda y surrealista que he vivido jamás.<br>Fabia me coge de la mano. - Ven afuera y disfruta de la fiesta. Puede que mi tía sea un poco conflictiva, pero no pretende hacer ningún daño. Es más, creo que en el fondo le gustas.  
>- Voy a acompañarla a casa -dice Nanoha, representando el papel de heroina. Me pregunto cuándo se hartará del papel.<br>- No, no te la llevarás a casa. Y si insistes, tendré que encerraros a las dos en este apestoso lavabo para evitarlo.

Fabia parece hablar muy en serio... Alguien más llama a la puerta.

- Largo -ordena Fabia con efusividad.  
>- Soy Mashiro.<p>

Me encojo de hombros y miro a Nanoha en busca de una explicación. - Es el novio -me informa ella.

Mashiro se cuela dentro. No está tan afectado como el resto de nosotros porque todavía no ha notado el olor a muerto que desprende el cuarto. Pero apenas olfatea unas cuantas veces y los ojos le empiezan a llorar.

- Vamos, Fabia -insiste Mashiro, que intenta cubrirse la nariz sin llamar mucho la atención pero sin disimular muy bien-. Los invitados preguntan por ti.  
>- ¿No ves que estoy hablando con mi prima y su cita?<br>- Sí, pero...

Fabia levanta la mano para callarlo mientras sujeta el pañuelo con la otra.

- Ya te lo he dicho, primero hablaré con mi prima y su cita -zanja con firmeza-. Y todavía no he terminado. Tú -continúa Fabia, señalándome con el dedo-. Ven conmigo. Nanoha, quiero que tus hermanos y tú canten.  
>- Fabia, no creo que... -niega Nanoha con la cabeza.<p>

Fabia vuelve a levantar la mano, silenciando también a su prima.

- No te he pedido que creas nada. Te he pedido que te unas a tus hermanos y que canten para mi marido y para mí.

Fabia abre la puerta y me pasea por la casa. Solo se detiene cuando llegamos al jardín. Entonces me suelta la mano para arrebatarle el micrófono al cantante del grupo.

- ¡Hayate! Sí, estoy hablando contigo -anuncia Fabia en voz alta señalando a Hayate, quien conversa con un grupo de chicas-. La próxima vez que quieras cagar, hazlo en casa de otro.

El séquito que rodea a Hayate se dispersa rápidamente entre risas, abandonándola a su suerte. Mashiro atraviesa la pista a grandes zancadas en dirección a su mujer. El pobre hombre está sudando la gota gorda mientras todos ríen y aplauden. Fabia baja por fin del escenario y Nanoha habla con el cantante de la banda. Los invitados le animan, a ella y a sus hermanos, para que canten. Hayate se sienta a mi lado.

- Siento mucho lo del cuarto de baño. Intenté avisarte -me dice avergonzada.  
>- No te preocupes. Creo que Fabia ya te ha dejado bastante en ridículo. -Entonces, me inclino hacia ella y le pregunto-: Sinceramente, ¿qué opinas de que Nanoha y yo salgamos juntas?<br>- Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido nunca.

**Continuara…**

**Hello everybody**

**Si se lo que diran ¡Donde coño te has metido! Y solo me resta decirles que No estaba muerta andaba de parranda **

**Bueno y eme aquí después de siglos actualizando al fin y si pido miles de disculpas por no actualizar antes pero eh vuelto y no me ire o bueno eso espero **

**Y solo me queda decirles que no se olviden de dejar reviews **

**Chaito :D**


End file.
